Blue Moon
by SkyyRyder
Summary: UPDATE: Chapter 25 Posted! xxx After meeting Jacob Black I didn't think anything could go wrong. I soon found out that I was sadly mistaking. xxx Jacob/OC xxx Post Eclipse
1. Prologue: Jacob Black

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that looks familiar. The Twilight Series and all of its Canon Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Author: **SkyyRyder

**A/N: **Playing with a new fandom. I just finished the Series, and though I love Edward (because face it who doesn't love a hot(or should I say cold?) sexy vampire?) I found myself loving Jacob more. Anywho, this story is going to be _Post Eclipse_, and mingling a **bit** of Breaking Dawn, but obviously not _all _parts. The **Prologue** is going to be in** Jacob's POV**, however, the rest of the story is going to be in the OC's POV. Character Concepts will be available on my homepage after the first chapter is posted.

* * *

**Blue Moon**

_Prologue  
**Jacob Black**_

I had been running for a long time, weeks I believe, but I could be mistaken. Though, it seemed, no matter how far I ran I couldn't out run their thoughts. All of them had phased trying to talk me out of leaving, trying to keep me to stay. They were going to be with me until I phased back, but that wasn't going to happen. There was no way.

_Jake, Jake can you hear me?_

I snorted, it had been so quiet, I was enjoying the peace. The thought belonged to Seth, one of our younger members, he had been trying to get me to come home more fervently than the rest of our pack.

_I'm not going back to La Push._

I made it short and sweet, I'm sure he could see the greenery passing by, just as I could see everything around him as he thought carefully, picking and choosing the right things to say.

_Edward asked me to have you come back, Bella wants you at the wedding._

Another snort, like I was going to go back home to watch my best friend, the love of my life marry that bloodsucker. Marry the person who was going to take away her life, and take her away from me for good.

_Hell no._

I'm sure that thought was loud and clear. Apparently, Seth had become great friends with Edward and the other Cullens. How he could possibly stand their stench was beyond me, but I was going to think about that, or them.

Or _her_.

She was the reason I was running anyway. She had chosen her life, and there was nothing I could do to sway her, and I knew that now.

She loved me, but she loved _him _more.

I had forced myself to try and imprint on her, but I couldn't. No matter how many times I tried, no matter the different ways I looked at her. It didn't happen.

Would it ever happen for me?

Probably not, because I planned to spend the rest of this life in my wolf form, I never wanted to phase back. It was less painful this way, I didn't have to bear the thought that I had been rejected by the one girl I have ever loved.

Ugh, the thought made me want to puke.

_It's not easy for her either, Jake._

Seth was still there. I growled at his words. I knew she was hurting, but she had Edward, she loved him more than she could ever love me. She was going to give her life to him, so she could be with him _forever_.

_Leave it alone, Seth. Phase back and go home…_

I could hear him growl lowly. I let out a sound that sounded amused, and he growled again before his thoughts completely disappeared.

Nothing he could say or do could change my mind about this. I wasn't going back to La Push or even Washington for that matter. I would run as far away as possible.

An image of Bella flashed in front of my eyes, causing me to break my stride. I stood silently for a minute and it hit me again. It was more clear this time.

I could make out every line of her pale skin; she was wearing an extravagant white gown that looked like it was over a hundred years old. She looked beyond beautiful, the most beautiful I've ever seen her.

The look on her face was what dragged me back to reality. She looked somber, almost lifeless. I could see the full picture now; she was in her wedding dress.

She was actually sad on her wedding day, is that possible? I shook my head and wondered how that picture got there. I looked around and didn't smell anything, or see anything out of the normal.

_She'll be miserable if you don't show up._

Seth.

That was my answer. He had put that picture so vividly in my head, though I was sure he had phased back, but I'm assuming he didn't. He was getting sneaky.

I couldn't help but think about what I saw. Could I really mean that much to her? Enough to where Edward would actually seek Seth's help to get me to come back?

I shook my head, completely still now.

This is a rash decision, I knew it.

I surveyed the area, turning around… I was going back home.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Should I continue, or should I stop? I don't know... you tell me...**


	2. Chapter 01: Maroon Bells

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. All the Twilight Canons belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Author: **SkyyRyder

**A/N: **I'm glad you all liked the prologue. So lets test drive the first chapter. Again the rest of the story is going to be in the OC's POV. I don't know how much of this story is going to follow Breaking Dawn, but if it does at all, it'll be a little bit here and there. For Character Visuals go visit my homepage.

* * *

**Blue Moon**

_"Photography takes an instant out of time, altering life by holding it still."  
__- Dorothea Lange_

* * *

_Chapter 01**  
Maroon Bells**_

I couldn't stand the lack luster of Gunnison, especially not with my final grade for this semester on the line. That's why I wondered here, the point where Gunnison and Pitkin meet, part of the Elk Mountains, Maroon Bells.

It was a gorgeous spot, and the most photographed spot here in Colorado. It also happened to be one of my favorite subjects to photograph. There was something magical about this place, and I loved the aura of the place.

It was majestic and beautiful.

I could honestly spend all day here, and I usually did.

I tried to capture as much of the beauty as I could. The way the light reflected off of the mountain tops, the deep valley that ran between the North and South peaks, and the amazing lake that sits at the foot of the obese range of rocks.

It could never get old.

I raised my camera to my face, peering through the viewfinder for a brief second, and then began to click away fiercely. Point and shoot was the game here, it was my usual way of capturing a grade worth, memorable shot.

I didn't pay much attention to what I was shooting, it didn't matter. Everything within sight was worth snapping and printing. I could always count on Maroon Bells to get me my winning shot.

Though, on occasion, I could get a few great shots at one of the parks in Gunnison. But then I'd rob myself of the beauty of Maroon Bells. Why would I do that?

The way the plains leveled out neatly until they reached the roll of the mountains was simply beautiful. There was nothing more beautiful than nature that I'm sure of. I snapped a few more shots on the black and white film and quickly changed it out.

The sun set carefully over the water offering a few spectacular shots. I was well on my way through the next roll of film. The colors danced and I was glad that I had switched from black and white film to color for this roll.

Emptying the last roll was an easy task. I let my finger and artistic senses do the rest.

Photography had always been my passion. I grew up with a camera in hand, taking pictures of everything that stepped in my path. And if I wasn't taking pictures, I was admiring them.

Or enhancing them.

Digital art, a very close second. I had tried my hand in actual art, but my hands didn't care much for drawing or painting, instead I found my calling in manipulating and enhancing pictures. It started off as a simple hobby in middle school and grew in to something more over time.

I believed I had found my calling, or at least I thought I had; that I wasn't so sure of.

I took a seat at the mouth of the lake and watched the sun go down. I glanced down at my watch and sighed, if I wanted to get my film to Lo's before closing I had to get a move on.

I pulled myself off of my backside and headed up to the clearing where I parked my ancient Honda Civic. I wasn't much for cars, but it got me from point A to point B. I couldn't complain about that.

It was a short trip in to town. I stopped at Lo's, I had been going here for three years to get my film developed, I could have spent less money and gone to your basic Walgreens or CVS, but I liked the way she did things, and I didn't mind spending a little extra cash.

Lo was a sweet lady, she was probably my father's age and I found something homey about her little shop. Not many people came here, but she did all of this for fun. Her parents were big in the stock market and apparently they were loaded, some people have all the luck.

I dropped my film off; Lo promised that it'd be done by tomorrow morning. Pleased I left and headed to my father's house. I was sure I'd have a message waiting for me by the time I got home from my mother. She always hated it when I left my cell phone in my car.

I parked my car outside of the old ranch style house and grabbed my things, including my dead cell phone. I shoved it in my pocket and headed inside, hoping that my dad had some leftovers in the fridge, my stomach was growling.

"Mols, is that you?" His voice rang in my ears as soon as I stepped through the threshold.

"Yeah, Pops, it's me…" I bellowed back hanging up my jacket before entering the house.

"Your mother called,"

I groaned, though I knew it was coming, I let myself fall next to his tall, lean frame on the couch. He glanced over at me a small grin on his face,

I think he enjoyed the fact that I didn't like spending hours on the phone with my mother. He enjoyed that I wasn't one of those girls who spent every waking minute on the phone, or doing her hair. I'd much rather be outside doing something recreational or hanging out with my old man.

"Why are you ignoring Julia this time?"

I rolled my eyes, "She's going to want me to come visit her, since summer break is coming up…"

"It'd do you some good, kid…"

I glared at the man. I covered my face with my arms, childish as it was, I didn't really care. He knew I hated going back home, Port Angeles was a miserable city where all it ever did was rain, or snow. I hate rain.

"Seriously, your mother misses you,"

"She misses her own personal Barbie doll," I groaned letting my hands fall dramatically to my sides.

He chuckled and shook his head. Sometimes I wonder how a man like my father could marry a woman like my mother. They were polar opposites, two totally different ends of the spectrum. But, I suppose what they say is true, opposites attract.

Apparently, no one informed my parents that they also repel.

"Go call her, the quicker you get it done with the quicker you can down the cold pizza in the fridge."

I grinned at my father; he knew how to butter me up. I gave him a hard slap on the thigh before pushing myself out of the couch and heading up to my room. I hurried up to my room, grabbing my cordless phone I dialed the all-too-familiar number and waited for my mother to answer.

She picked up on the second ring, and immediately I regretted calling her. I groaned quietly and tried to put on my happy face while talking to her. How one person could be so happy, even though she was alone, was beyond me.

After talking about everything imaginable I remembered exactly what I despised talking to my mother. She was a walking chatter box. She told me about the weather, she told me about the news, she told me about everything that happened on the Olympian Peninsula, and maybe even in Alaska.

I don't know it all started to mesh together.

I hate talking on the phone.

"Mom," I paused and thought of an excuse to get off. "I've got another call coming in…" She liked to know that I had some kind of social life, and I used it against her. "I think it might be Rory, I'll call you later, ok?"

It was a lie, but I don't think I can stand another minute of her useless babbling.

"Oh, ok sweetie, tell her I said hello…" I nodded as if she could see me. "I'll talk to you later, I love you…"

"Love you,"

Without another word I hung up the phone, lying back in to my pillows. I was exhausted; talking to my mom was like an Olympic event.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, maybe just a little bit? What do you think of the OC so far? Should I go hide under a rock? LOL... let me know. Jacob is going to be MIA for the first couple of chapters, but I'm working up to it... I don't think I can go too long with out some Jacob goodness.  
**


	3. Chapter 02: Intrigue

**A/N: **I'm glad that you guys like the OC so far. It's different for me to write in 1st person, but I wanted to give it a try. I just hope that I can portray my OC the way I want her to be. Kind of a shorter chapter, but it sets the stage for the story.

* * *

_Chapter 02**  
Intrigue**_

My entire body jolted forward, my eyes prying themselves open, lips parted gasping for air. I stared around my room, it was dark and I was definitely alone. I swallowed hard; my mouth was dry, so that was proving difficult for me.

I blinked a few times, trying to grasp my bearings. That wasn't the first time I had that particular nightmare and I was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last.

It has haunted me for nearly a year, I was finally starting to get over them and here we are.

Right back at square one.

The visions were brutal, and they felt so real. It was like I was watching a movie; I cringed at the thought. Watching my older brother's end was not something I would watch in the movie theater.

I felt a stab of pain in my chest; his picture was there, where it always was on my nightstand. He was only twenty-three years old and was brutally murdered in Seattle, Washington a little less than a year ago. I felt like I was finally moving on from this, but obviously my dreams are telling me otherwise.

Pushing the covers off of my body I felt my body shiver just a bit, the cold sweat from the dream was causing the cool climate of my room to form goose bumps on my flesh. I grabbed the hoodie at the end of my bed and pulled it on, warming me almost instantly.

I found my way down the stairs as gracefully as possible at six in the morning. The sun wasn't up yet and I was grateful for that, but by the sound of the coffee maker, my father was. He cleared his throat as I entered.

"Morning Pops," I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, squinting at the harsh florescent lighting.

"Nightmare?" He asked pouring himself a cup of coffee; I cocked an eyebrow up at him and swiped the mug from under his nose.

"How'd you know?" I asked raising the mug to my lips, not bothering to doctor the pitch black liquid inside of it. He gave me a look, I'm not sure if that was for my question or for swiping his coffee, but nevertheless he wasn't answering my question.

He grabbed another cup and poured another cup for himself, doctoring it while his lips remained pursed together. I was in for it; I could see that look on his face. Sometimes he acts like my mother, but it rarely ever shines through like this.

"Molly, I think you need to see someone about these nightmares you're having," He looked up from his cup finally.

"Pops, its fine, really. No big deal. No harm, no foul…" I mumbled pushing my messy hair out of my face.

"Mols, it's not normal for people to have nightmares like this,"

"It's not normal for people's brothers to be brutally murdered either." I bit back at him.

He sighed, his head of dark brown hair hanging in defeat. I know I probably shouldn't have gone there, but it was the truth. Except for the other families who had lost loved ones during the atrocious couple of weeks in Seattle.

"Besides," I mumbled almost incoherently. "It was the first one I've had in a long time,"

He looked up to meet my gaze, penetrating my gaze, trying to read me. Trying to see if I was lying or not. He found his answer and nodded.

"No classes today?" He asked.

"No, that's why I stayed here last night," I shrugged my shoulders. "Was at Maroon Bells getting a few rolls in, and decided I'd excuse myself from the three-hour drive to Denver so I could spend some quality time with my old man…"

He shook his head, "Dinner tonight?"

"Sounds delightful, what am I taste-testing tonight?"

My father was a Chef, and he loved to use his only daughter as his experimental taste-tester, not that I was complaining. He grinned at me and shook his head.

"I'm not telling,"

I glanced over at the clock on the stove and sighed, "Lo should be opening in about an hour, you wanna go for a run?"

It didn't take much convincing but my father agreed. Downing the rest of my coffee I jogged upstairs starting to feel the caffeine do its job. I changed and met my father downstairs for our sporadic morning exercise.

By the time I got to Lo's she was waiting with prints in hand. I happily accepted them like a kid in a candy store, paying her and tipping her as I usually did for doing such a fabulous job.

To say I rushed home was an understatement, I pushed my Civic as far as it could go running upstairs to my room and scattering my prints across the large drafting desk that sat next to my computer desk.

I was very meticulous about the prints I chose, and usually spent about an hour surveying each one, keeping a mental score sheet in my head. Usually first glance eliminated half of them, either they weren't the right angle, the right coloring, or the right story I was trying to tell.

To most people it would look like forty pictures of the same relative place; to me each picture was different. The one I held in my grasp now, for instance. The sun was setting lower than the picture before it, causing an entirely different perspective and coloring.

Himming and hawing over the last several photos I noticed something that I hadn't before. Something that didn't look normal; it was something very strange in the background of two consecutive shots.

The first was a big brown blur, and the second was clearer. The second looked like a large mahogany animal. It was difficult to make out in the print that I held in my grasp, but I was going to find out.

I had spent enough time at Maroon Bells to know what animals lurked around in the distance, but this. I shook my head; this was nothing I had ever seen before. Even by the blurred picture I could tell that the animal was massive.

Nothing that big lurked in the open.

I sat myself down in front of my computer, slipping the CD in to the hard drive. I was determined to toy around with this picture until I could make out this creature that dared to ruin perfection.

It took a little more time than I had wanted, but after a few hundred clicks of my mouse I was able to make the creature out more clearly. I stared at the picture in complete bewilderment, could what I be seeing be possible? I didn't think so, but it was.

It was a wolf.

A very tall, very large wolf; it was as big as a grizzly bear, if not bigger. I felt my stomach tighten; surprisingly the emotion that overwhelmed me was not fear.

It was intrigue.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapte 03: Disappear

**A/N: **I changed the picture of my OC for this fic on my homepage. I found a model that I think resembles what I want Molly to look like, though I really do love Pink as my inspiration. :) Anywho, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 03**  
Disappear**_

After dinner at my father's restaurant I found myself on my way back to Denver, with the pictures and disk riding shot gun. I was going to head back tomorrow afternoon, I hope I would be able to see it this time, with my own eyes.

Pulling up to the dorms, I grabbed my things and headed up to the third floor. I was sure my roommate Rory would be dying to know why I didn't come home last night; she'd be even more interested when I showed her what I found in my pictures.

Rory was an interesting girl, she was here at DCAD for Interior Design, but she already had a degree in Mythology from a University in Corpus Christie, Texas. She was really in to the whole supernatural world.

She was my closest friend here in Denver; we had been roommates for two and a half years. It was inevitable.

She literally tackled me as soon as I entered the door, she was a very bubbly, energetic brunette who sometimes could be annoying, but I loved her all the same. She enveloped me in a large hug and pulled me in to the room.

"Why didn't you come home last night, and how come you didn't call?" She asked her Texan accent laid on thick.

She was like a second mother, not like I needed another Julia, but it was just her nature. She tossed herself across her twin sized bed and stared at me with large brown eyes asking me the question again.

"Stayed out late at Maroon Bells last night, decided to stay with Pops," I shrugged lazily putting my CD in to the laptop perched by my bed. "I want to show you something, come here…"

That was all I had to say to get her out of her seat. Rory loomed over my shoulder watching me open the saved document, inspecting what I pointed out to her. Her quick intake of breath caught me off guard.

"Oh my God," She gripped my shoulder tightly; I glanced up at her concerned.

"What?"

"Molly, do you have any idea what you're looking at?" She questioned.

I shook my head and looked back at the computer, "Nope, but whatever it is, it's huge…" A grin spread across my face, I turned my body to her. "I think I'm going to go back on Saturday, see if it comes back…"

"No," Rory shook her head violently. "That is a vicious animal, Moll, you can't go back there… especially not looking for it!"

But that's exactly what I did. Saturday came quickly, which was surprising because I was highly anticipating it. I gathered my camera, a pair of binoculars from my dad and a map of the area, and a flashlight.

You could never be too prepared.

I grabbed the cooler that was sitting next to me in the passenger's seat. I was prepared to hang out all afternoon. I was hoping that it wouldn't take that long, but I knew nothing about wolves, so who knew when I was going to see it again.

_If_ I would see it again.

I parked myself at the edge of the lake, scanning the area I smiled to myself. I was glad I brought my camera again.

No matter the time, it was always beautiful out here. The sun was high this afternoon, making it seem hotter than it was. The rays bounced off of the water and reflected off of the rocks.

The serenity of this place was breathtaking.

Leaning back in to the grass I crossed my legs at the ankles and enjoyed the sun. Now, all I could do was wait.

And that's what I did, all afternoon. I waited. Nearly eight hours of my life were gone now because I was waiting for something to happen, waiting for something to show up, and it didn't.

To say I was disappointed was an understatement. I guess I wanted to see something, maybe to assure myself what I had taken a picture of was real. Though, I was sure it was, because Rory saw it too.

Defeated I put my things away and hiked the small trip back to my car. I would come back tomorrow, I was determined to find this wolf, or at least see it with my own two eyes.

Grumbling I jammed my key in to the ignition and took off, I was going to stay at my dad's tonight. I didn't want to have to drive three hours to get here and then sit around for nothing for several more hours.

Maybe I was just kidding myself and this was a one time deal.

Maybe it wasn't.

My gut instinct told me it wasn't, so I would continue to find my way up to Maroon Bells whenever possible to see if I could spot my new interest.

I was halfway home when my cell phone started buzzing wildly. I reached over and grabbed it; it had been unnaturally silent all day, though I was grateful.

"Hello?"

"Mols?"

It was Rory; I sighed and rested the phone between my ear and my shoulder adjusting my hands to the steering wheel, "What's up Ror?"

"Remember how I told you that the animal in the picture was vicious?"

Rolling my eyes I answered her, "Yes,"

"Well, I was doing some research, because I thought that monstrosity was too big to just be a wolf and... well…" She trailed off leaving me hanging.

"Well what Rory?"

"I think that animal in your picture is a werewolf…"

I scoffed at this, she couldn't be serious.

"There's no other word for what that thing is, Molly…"

"That's absurd, and you know it… there are no such things as werewolves…"

I'll be the first person to tell you that I believe that ghosts are real, but werewolves? I don't think so. That's almost as outlandish as saying that there are really vampires walking this Earth. The thought was more than just laughable, it was down right ridiculous.

"It's possible," Rory pointed out.

I knew that my best friend and roommate had an overactive imagination but could she honestly think that this thing in the pictures was a werewolf? I stopped at a red light, letting my mind wonder away from her voice for just a second to grasp the concept.

She _did_ have a degree in Mythology, so she _should_ know that its not possible for werewolves to even exist. The light turned green and I slowly eased my foot from the break to the gas.

"You don't believe me," She sounded defeated.

"I'm sorry, Ror, but it's just unnatural." I told her sighing, "It's nothing against you, or your beliefs, but c'mon… don't you think we'd know about it if there were werewolves prancing around the planet?"

It was her turn to scoff, "Just like we all believe everything we see on TV…"

"Look, I'm almost home… I'll talk to you through IM ok?" I questioned pulling up towards my father's nearly deserted house.

"Ok, I'll even send you some proof, hurry up…"

Without a goodbye we both hung up. I grabbed my things and hurried in to the house, my father was working tonight so I happily stretched out in the living room watching TV and hooking up my laptop.

I connected to the wireless internet in the house, it was a bit of a battle, but I managed to get connected after ten minutes of struggling. I sent an instant message to my roommate and she immediately connected with me, sending me a picture.

I rolled my eyes lying on my stomach; I kicked off my old tennis shoes and clicked to open the file. Wrinkling my nose up I waited as my, seemingly, ancient laptop waited to load the picture.

When the image popped up I stared at it, my breath caught in my throat. I think I might want to take back what I said earlier. The image that was in front of me was almost an exact replica of the animal that was in my pictures.

My fingers typed urgently to Rory asking her where she had found this information. She responded in seconds with a link that I clicked on without a second thought.

I waited for the page to load. When it did my eyes searched the information, I slumped forward wondering if this could be possible.

Could there be a werewolf loose in Colorado?

My new knowledge kept me on edge for my next couple of visits to Maroon Bells. Each time I was ultimately disappointed, I hadn't seen hide nor hair of this beast that decided to make itself known in my pictures.

Could it have been some kind of illusion? The way the light was reflecting off of the mountains and the water at the same time causing some kind of odd, once in a lifetime sort of effect? Had I manipulated the picture enough to make it look like something was actually there when it wasn't?

I sighed heavily to myself the next week.

Classes had ended for the summer, so I was back in Gunnison, while Rory was going back to Texas to spend time with her sister's family, so I'd be stuck in town for the remainder of the summer, alone.

Alone and brain on auto-pilot, or at least that's what I liked to call my summer vacations. Grumbling to myself I sat by the water, letting my naked feet skim the surface of the water. It was still cold, but it felt good with the hot sun beating down on me still.

The day slipped away, just like all the others. I was getting up to leave when something caught my eye. A large mahogany animal was on the other side of the lake, the eyes of this creature were trained on me.

I felt a lump form in my throat and I couldn't scream like I felt I needed to. Instead, I took a step closer, my feet entering the water. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the large creature.

Was it possible for a wolf to be that large, it was easily taller than I was? The enormous creature was about the size of a large grizzly bear and about as tall as a horse.

I was stunned; I couldn't find the bodily functions I needed to go back to my car. I thought for sure if I came face to face with this creature that I would be scared out of my wits and go running for the hills, but that wasn't the case.

No, I wasn't scared at all.

I actually wanted to get closer; I wanted to see this animal face to face, eye to eye. But I knew I couldn't. It was a wild animal, hell it could eat me for a snack if it truly wanted.

I was beginning to find my motor skills again, and I walked out of the water, my eyes still trained on the large animal. If it came at me full speed I knew I'd have to high tail it to the car and get the hell out of dodge, but it didn't move.

It just stared at me.

If this was a human being I'd find that a little rude, but it was an animal. I wild, large animal and it was just staring across the water at me, making no move to come after me like I was dinner.

I willed myself to sit down on grass again, I grabbed the binoculars that I hoisted from my father and peered in the same direction, when I focused there was nothing there. I pulled the tool away from my face and searched for the large russet animal, but it was nowhere to be found.

It had literally disappeared from sight.

* * *

**I am now addicting everyone I know to the Twilight Series, YAY. My sister and best friend are both reading it and hooked. I'm so evil! :)**


	5. Chapter 04: Crush

**A/N: **I'm really thrilled that you guys are liking this. I was really worried that you guys wouldn't like it. (sigh) You make me love you guys more and more... I love it. LOL. I'm in a pretty interesting mood, but enough about me... on with Blue Moon.

* * *

_Chapter 04**  
Crush**_

Wanting to see the wolf had become a new obsession for me. Rory told me that it was too dangerous and that I should pick a new hobby. But that just pushed me away to the Elk Mountains more than she could have ever imagined.

It seemed that the more dangerous it appeared to be, the more I wanted to do it.

I wanted a nice, up close picture of the animal. A still, not a blurb that I have to enhance and manipulate to make it look as though it was some kind of large wolf-like creature. I had finally seen it with my own two eyes, and now, now I wanted to be able to get close. Close enough to take a prize winning photo of this amazing beast.

I had no priorities right now, though my father was trying to convince me that I needed to get a summer job. He was sure that it would 'build character'. I groaned at the thought of working during my auto-pilot months, but he just might be right. Maybe a job would help me get my mind of this wolf that I swear I'd seen, but had no tangible proof of, except of course for my manipulated picture and photographic memory.

The reddish-brown animal was pretty hard to forget, even from a distance as far away as across the lake. Sighing I packed up a few things and headed out to my spot. I'll be damned if I don't get a picture this time.

I had realized that he wasn't coming out during the day, so I brought a flashlight and a blanket, just in case I was out later than normal. I left a note for my dad telling him where I was, and that I'd be home late.

I camped out in front of the lake, rolling up the legs of my jeans so that I could sink my feet in to the mucky water. I didn't really care that you couldn't see the bottom, it was hot.

I glanced up at the sun, wondering if maybe I should wear shorts the next time I came out here. Glancing at my jean clad thighs, I tossed the thought away without a second thought. I couldn't bear to see my thighs outside of the constraints of a pair of jeans.

I had come prepared for my long day; I busied myself with some work on my laptop, when my eyes couldn't stand the light of the computer anymore I switched to reading. The sun was starting to set, I had been sitting around in the same essential spot for hours, I was going to get bedsores soon.

Putting the book away I slipped my camera around my neck and pulled out my binoculars. I searched the area I had seen the wolf in before, but I didn't see anything. I sat around for another hour, I was sure my father was probably calling me, telling me I needed to get my hide home because it was getting dark, but it wasn't like he'd be there when I got home.

I sighed to myself; I wasn't going to see the wolf today. I got up and packed my things, I didn't hear anything that sounded like wolf howling, or paws smacking the dirt. I was pretty bummed. I walked up towards my car and everything in my hands literally fell to the ground.

I was scared stiff.

There in the space between me and my car was the wolf. I hadn't been fooling myself, it was enormous, the size of a grizzly bear and as tall as a horse. I knew that to get away from Gators or Crocs you had to run in a zigzag pattern, but what was the rule for wolves?

Could I run? If I needed to, would I be able to outrun this large animal?

It stared at me, though its eyes were warm, and almost calming. I felt a sense of relaxation come over me, but I knew I couldn't relax. There was an enormous animal that could eat me in one bite staring at me.

But it didn't look hungry, it didn't look like it wanted to tear me in to shreds and bask in my splattered blood.

Its eyes kept a hold on me. They were dark brown, and they were deep, almost like this animal was a human, you could read so much in to them. Or at least that's how I felt. I could see its soul. It seemed almost sad, or tortured. Had this animal been someone's pet? Was it lost?

I couldn't find my voice, or the ability to move. The animal took a step closer, just barely making me flinch. Its large head bowed and we were at eye level now, I was no longer looking up in to those large brown eyes.

I felt like it was saying something to me, trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear anything. I liked my lips and shook my head, this couldn't be happening to me. This is the calm before the storm, I'm going to be gobbled up in a half-a-second's time.

I closed my eyes waiting for it to happen. Everything was silent. The only thing I could hear was the rhythmic breathing of the large creature along with my own. After a few seconds passed I opened my eyes again.

"You're not going to eat me?" I asked it.

Wow, I felt like an idiot. I'm talking to a very large wolf, like it can understand me.

The large animal lolled its head from one side to the other, as if shaking it. Like it understood what I said. I took a step back, glancing down at my camera that was around my neck.

"Can you understand me?"

_Real swift, Mols_. I thought to myself. _Talk to the damn animal, someone's going to overhear you and think you're certifiable. _I shook my head, and the animal just looked at me, what looked like a wolf-like grin on his face.

Oh my God, I think this thing can understand what I'm saying. Or maybe I_ am_ certifiable?

"Can I… can I take your picture?"

Everything was silent for a minute, the animal backed away a few steps and I felt my heart thud louder in my chest. Wow, it was a beautiful creature, and I would love to add this to my scrap book.

It was a couple feet away from its original spot and I wondered what it would do if I took it without it saying it was ok. It's not a crime to take a picture of wildlife; it didn't belong to anyone, right? It wasn't copyrighted.

I took a step back, reaching for my camera. The large animal lifted its head, almost in a nodding gesture. I held my camera up and pointed to it, and the same gesture was repeated, its tail wagging back and forth.

I didn't hesitate at all after that.

I snapped a couple of pictures, and as soon as the flash went off a couple of times, I pulled the camera away from my face, wincing. I mumbled several inadequate apologies and the animal just started at me, that same funny wolf-like grin on his face.

"I'm an idiot," I murmured to myself looking down at the camera to adjust the settings.

When I looked back up the wolf was gone. I felt my heart thump a few extra times than necessary and twirled around violently surveying the land for any sign of the animal. Had I been dreaming again?

Did I fall down and hit my head?

I must have looked around for several more minutes before I dully gathered my things and headed to my car. It was too late to drop the film off, but I don't think that I wanted to have these developed by Lo.

I know she wouldn't say anything, but she keeps copies of everything that she likes, and I don't want these pictures floating around. I would have to turn my room in to my own personal black room, which I really didn't mind.

It was fun sometimes to develop your own film, but a pain in the ass at the same time.

I spent half of my night blacking out my windows and shoving things under my door to make my room as dark as possible. I turned off anything that could give off any kind of light except for my special amber light that I used when I did do my own developing sessions.

I didn't need to see what I was doing because I had done it a million times; it was like riding a bicycle. I set everything up, retracting my film and putting it in to the container with the wash.

After a few hours of toying with my solutions and pictures I had three really great shots of my wolf. I sighed to myself in amusement. I wasn't crazy.

The best part about it, the wolf didn't seem to be dangerous.

I grabbed my phone and immediately turned it on to call Rory. After several rings she answered bitching in my ear for waking her up. I glanced at the time and winced.

"Sorry!" I murmured in to her ear.

"Jesus, Mols… what the hell?"

"Ok, you know I wouldn't call you if it weren't really important, right?"

I heard her sigh and shift, "I know, what's up?"

So, I told her. Everything, from beginning to end in exact detail. I couldn't bear to leave anything out; I told her exactly what he looked like, the mixture of the red and brown fur around its body, the way its tail wagged. And the way it nodded and shook its head at me.

"You're going mad," Rory confirmed. "There is no way a wild animal shook it's head at you or gave you the OK to take a picture of it…"

"I'm telling you Ror, I thought I was going crazy too, but honestly…"

Our conversation lasted another twelve and a half minutes before I hung up with her and scanned one of the pictures of the wolf. I made her swear up and down that she would not post his on her blog, or show anyone. It was for her eyes only.

I had made it back the next few days, and it seemed like the wolf was getting braver and braver, as was I. Every time I would see it, it would come closer to me. I was still scared out of my mind, though deep down I knew that this creature wasn't going to hurt me.

After the fourth visit it felt almost natural to see him there, and I was starting to stay longer and later, making my father worry when he couldn't reach me on my cell phone. I ignored his pleas for me to do anything but go back out to the Mountains, but I couldn't stop myself.

I would stay out there all night if I could, I didn't take anymore pictures of the wolf, afraid that it would run off again.

I had been sitting out here for about fifteen minutes, the sun was just setting and I glanced around, no sign of my wolf yet. It was my fifth visit now and I was highly anticipating it. The wolf was getting so much closer every time.

Close enough to where I could touch him, though I hadn't yet. I was tempted to last night, but I wasn't sure exactly what it would think of me if I did so. I honestly was thinking that I was already in the loony-bin hype up on all kinds of drugs making me have these hallucinations.

But apparently, from Rory's words I was very much in my right mind, and this was very-well happening to me. I didn't understand how, and I didn't want to. I thought it was the coolest thing that has ever happened to me.

I leaned back against my blanket, glad that I had brought it because the ground was seriously becoming uncomfortable. I closed my eyes for a few moments, wondering where my wolf could be, when I heard the low breathing of the animal. It was so familiar now, I could pick it out anywhere.

Opening my eyes I saw it lying next to me, where it had yesterday. It looked like a really large dog, but it was incredibly more human than even the most well-trained animal I'd ever seen. It looked up at me, those brown eyes holding mine.

I felt a fluttering in my stomach. That wasn't normal, that feeling was generally reserved for my secret crushes or boyfriends, not for fairytale creatures. I pushed the feeling away and scooted down closer to the relaxed being next to me.

"You're something else," I whispered lowly to it, half-expecting it to answer me, though I knew it wouldn't and well… couldn't.

It cocked its head at me, that wolfy grin on its face. I wondered if it were a boy or a girl? Could I honestly be this close to a female animal? And have the feeling that I just had for a girl wolf? The thought was disturbing enough for a boy wolf.

I shook my head; it wasn't possible for me to have a crush on an animal. I glanced down at the wolf again, my hand slowly reaching out to touch its fur.

I wondered if it was soft or coarse.

Its head lolled to the side a bit, taking me in as it lifted its large head as if to tell me to go ahead and touch it. Slowly my hand inched closer and closer to him. The mahogany fur was more tempting to touch than I had every anticipated.

My fingertips brushed the long hair that covered its body and I smiled as soon as my hand disappeared from sight. The fur was a little rugged but still soft, like it needed a good brushing. I wonder if I brought a brush out here if it would let me brush it.

My hand moved in to the fur, rubbing softly inspecting the small fibers that touched and tickled my palm. I adjusted myself, now sitting on my knees watching as it watched me. Our eyes met for a brief moment and I could have sworn I saw it wink at me.

I swallowed hard, maybe it wasn't entirely impossibly to have a crush on an animal.

* * *

**So, Molly thinks she's going crazy, I guess I can't really blame her. If she thinks she's falling for a wolf... :)**


	6. Chapter 05: The Past

**A/N: **You get to devel a little further in to Molly's character, a little bit of her past here.

* * *

_Chapter 05**  
The Past**_

I was startled awake again the next morning. The dream had returned after it was missing in action for several days. It was a little bit different this time. This time it was as if I was watching it in slow motion, and right after the person murdered my brother my wolf attacked it.

It was the first time since our first meeting that I realized that the animal was dangerous. He had literally pulled the attacker apart; limb from limb. I shuddered at the thought. I didn't want to think of my wolf like that, even if it was avenging my brother's murderer.

"Molly!" I heard my father beckon for me downstairs.

Sometimes I wonder if that man ever slept.

"Coming,"

I sleepily pulled myself out of bed and made my way down the stairs. My eyes were still half closed by the time I got down to the bright kitchen. Groaning I sank in to one of the barstools looking at my father.

"Coffee," I mumbled unintelligibly to him.

After some harsh clanking of dishes the aroma of the strong black coffee made my eyes open just a bit wider. I took the cup in hand and took a long gulp of the steaming hot liquid. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and turned my face slightly to look at my dad.

"What's up Pops?"

"Well," He looked a bit uncomfortable, like the time my mom told him he had to give me the 'sex' talk. God, that was embarrassing.

"We're _not_ having the sex talk again are we?" I asked dumbly.

That caught him off guard; he looked at me his mouth hanging open in shock. I smirked and took another sip of my coffee, even half-asleep I can still render the man speechless. I settled deeper in to the stool and waited for him to respond.

"No, though the last time was very enlightening…" He coughed and shook his head. "This is the _job_ talk," He mused.

Oh great, not this again.

"Can I not have a week to enjoy my freedom?" I questioned sounding like an angst stricken teenager.

"You've had a week and a half," He glanced over at the calendar on the wall. "And you've been spending a lot of time up at Maroon Bells, how do you expect to even have _sex_ if you're not social with the boys in town?"

I stared at him, Molly-1 Dad-1 the score was tied now. My father did not just tell me that I need to be social so I can have sex, did he? Wow, this is a turn of events.

I wanted to tell him that I was being social, but I wasn't being social with a human being, no I was being social with a very large, dangerous wolf. I'm sure that would go over really well. Instead I just stared at him incredulously.

"You want me to have sex? Shouldn't you be telling me that I need to wait until I'm married, or at least have a boyfriend?"

He smirked at me and I shook my head, he was trying his stupid reverse psychology bull-shit on me. I groaned and rested my head on my arm, staring at the basket of fruit in front of me. He was really starting to get too good at this.

"I don't have time to look for a job," I told him rolling my eyes. How could I get a job when I didn't even know what I wanted to do?

"That's why I got you a part time job at The Bean…" He dictated taking a chug of his overly-creamed coffee.

"The Bean?" I groaned inwardly.

"Yes, The Bean, do you have a problem with that?"

"No,"

_Yes_, it's only the most popular place in Gunnison City. It's in the main strip of the city and the only decent place to get a cup of coffee or even a latte. I liked going there on occasion, but every person I ever knew growing up in this place went there, and I really didn't care for half of them.

He smiled at me, slapping his hand on the counter, "Great, your first shift starts at noon…"

He left me in the kitchen to ponder what he had just told me. I was really going to have to work at The Bean. I didn't mind the thought of working, but I really didn't want to be thrown in to a pit with a hundred rabid wolves.

Ok, maybe after the dream I had last night, that wasn't exactly the best analogy to use. The last thing I wanted was to be afraid of my wolf. I impishly shrugged the thought away.

Grudgingly I grabbed my cup of coffee and headed upstairs to my bedroom. I sat down on my unmade bed and grabbed my scrapbook I had started when I first moved to Gunnison. I glanced through the first couple of pages and stopped on the third page.

The main reason why I did not care at all for being in the 'in' crowd was staring back at me, the reason I shunned half of this town. Donovan Truman, my ex-boyfriend. The first guy that I ever said 'I love you' too, the biggest mistake of my adult life.

Groaning I flipped to the back of the scrapbook, I only had several pages left; I really needed to get a new book. I stared at the picture that had immediately become my favorite. The black and white picture did no justice to the creature I had befriended.

A small smile fell on my lips as I traced the shape of its face, sighing I closed the book and put it back on my desk. I had a million things to do this morning to get ready for my new job. I laid back on my bed and sighed, one of those things being a nice, hot shower.

Before I knew it twelve o'clock rolled around. I had done everything in my power to motivate myself to drive to The Bean and put on my happy face, but I was less than thrilled when I pulled up just a little early so I didn't have to face my fate too prematurely.

When I walked in the jazzy, brooding feel of the place dampened my mood that much more. The Bean was set in its ways of being the place of artists. Graffiti and paintings danced on the walls, a small stage in the corner of the store, and about twelve people decorated the large space with laptops and iPods in place.

"Abigail," The older gentleman behind the counter said my name.

I looked up to meet his gaze, a small smile on my face. Mr. Greene was one of those old guys that you looked up to. He started The Bean over twenty years ago and it just took off since then. If there was one bright side to working here, it was definitely him.

"Mr. Greene," I waved my hand at him, he flagged me over.

Weaving through the tables I made it to the bar and slipped under the counter to give him a warm hug. He was like your really young grandfather, or your really old father, either way he was just an all around great guy.

"Your dad tells me that you've been doing really well in school," He mused digging through a drawer and retrieving an apron. He tossed it at me and I grabbed it expectantly.

"I like to think so," I grinned at him.

He showed me around the shop for the first couple of hours, helped me make a few of the different drinks, and get to know some of the 'common' cliental though I already knew a vast majority of the people. And a lot of them I wished to forget.

Things seemed pretty steady most of the day, and I didn't much blink once when familiar faces started popping in and out of the small coffee shop. I didn't even blink when half of them chose to forget my name, even though it was displayed joyously on my apron.

I wanted to finish my shift, change clothes and head out to Maroon Bells, but that small wish was getting further and further away as the minutes and hours ticked by. We closed at eight, and I was happily wiping down the counters when someone walked in to the shop.

"We're closed," I mumbled unintelligibly.

"I know," The person stated back. I froze in my spot; the voice was familiar, too familiar.

I stood up my back still to the door, not wanting to turn around. I didn't want to see him. I thought I could get away from him, and that he never came here anymore, but I was sadly mistaking.

"Mols?" His voice was so deep that it caused my flesh to rise with goose bumps.

God, how could he still have this effect on me? It's not fair. I cleared my throat and slowly turned around.

"Donnie, what are you doing here?"

"I heard from a few people at work that you were working here, I had to come see for myself…" He came in closer.

"And you care for what reason?" I clenched the towel in my hand.

"Look, Molly… I'm sorry about what happened,"

"No you're not, so why don't you get the humiliation over with and leave."

I didn't have the energy right now to deal with him. He stared at me, a small frown no his handsome face. He came in further; he was only about two tables away from me now. Maybe I should call out for Mr. Greene, he hasn't left yet, he could save me from Donovan.

"C'mon, don't be like that Mols…"

"Don't call me that." I groaned, I slumped away from the table and slid back behind the bar to clean up. "Only people I _like_ can call me that…"

"You liked me once upon a time…" He reminded me.

What I wouldn't give to slap him. He was smirking at me. I groaned and turned away from him again, just his presence was making me more depressed.

"That was a long time ago, and I really don't care much for you at all, so you should just leave."

"So you still care for me, then?" He grabbed at what I said, a inkling of interest laced in his voice.

Why did he do this to me? Why?

"No," I responded flatly glaring up at him.

I hope he got the message; I don't want to see him again.

The smirk never left his face, and that irritated me. He stepped up to the counter, and looked around and past the doors to see if Mr. Greene was around; he wasn't. Those blue eyes set on me and I honestly felt like slapping him again, but part of me wanted to kiss him.

I remembered what it was like, how could I forget? He was the one guy that made my toes curl when ever he touched me. I shook the thought away; I was not going to have indecent thoughts about my ex-boyfriend. The very one that made me hate Gunnison, and the one that made me contemplate leaving this town to go back to Seattle.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He mused and I groaned. Mr. Greene had asked me to work a double shift tomorrow, already. I had just started, but several of the college students were going away for the summer and he didn't have his normal staff.

What was I going to say? No? I don't think so.

"Whatever," I mumbled turning away from him and pretending to clean until I heard the door of the shop shut.

As soon as I heard the click of the door I jumped over the counter and sprinted across the coffee house to lock the front door. I did not need anymore unwarranted visitors. Unless of course the large wolf decided to saunter down to the Gunnison Town Center and show off, then maybe I'd unlock the door.

But until I was ready to leave, the door was staying locked.

* * *

**She's obsessed with the wolf. I don't blame her, I'd be obsessed with the wofl too...**


	7. Chapter 06: Mind Readers

**A/N: **I think everyone will be slightly pleased with this chapter. -- For those of you who haven't checked out my homepage, because of Ike we're experiencing some high volumes at work, so things are going to be pretty crazy around here (long hours and such) so I might not be able to update as frequently as I would like, but I'll try my damnedest to! Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 06**  
Mind Readers**_

I contemplated what to do after leaving The Bean, and decided to follow my instincts. After my run in with Donovan, I really needed to get my mind off of the past. I parked my car in its normal spot, it was much later than I normally came out here, but I guess I didn't really have any one to explain my mishaps to, just my lone wolf.

Though for some reason, that was comforting. It was like my wolf knew what I was saying, it could understand everything, and it would respond accordingly. I wonder if all wolves could be like this or was my wolf different? Was it special?

I snorted at the thought, of course it was special. The damn thing could understand me, that wasn't normal.

I hurried out of the car, instinctively grabbing my camera and headed towards the lake. It was dark and I cursed under my breath. I had forgotten my flashlight. Groaning I squinted to make out the figures of things around me, but it was hard to see.

The moon hung over the lake beautifully, I felt urged to take a picture but I decided against it.

Trudging through the thick grass I could see the edge of the lake where I usually hung out with my wolf. I was very surprised to see that the spot next to my blanket was empty. It felt almost unnatural not to see the large russet colored wolf there.

"Where are you?" I whispered to myself looking around for any sign of the large animal, but there was nothing.

This I didn't expect, this was a bit let down. I really wanted something to take my mind off of Donovan because well, he was all I could think about right now. He was a bit of a pretty boy, but I had been infatuated with him nonetheless.

Ugh, I wasn't going to think about him, I wanted to know where my wolf was. He had let me touch him last night, pet him, and I felt incredibly drawn to him. I wonder if he came out here tonight if he would let me hug him.

Stupid, I know, but it might make me feel better. And right now, that's all I need, a nice warm hug from a large animal, or my best friend. And seeing as how my best friend is in Texas, I'll have to settle for the large animal.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't bother to watch where I was going. My feet tangled in the large blanket that I had been keeping out by the lake so I didn't have to lug it with me every time. I knew something like this would by my demise.

I tripped forward realizing that I was a lot closer to the lake than I had ever realized. The water was probably freezing, and God only knows what kind of creatures were in there. If I fell in I would have to find a way out of the water, and then back to my car, because I'd be so wet I couldn't wait for my wolf.

I saw my doom before me, my reflection in the water as if I was extended in the air, but I wasn't. I'd be hitting the silt-covered bottom any second now. That when I saw it, next to me—in my reflection. A bronzed illusion, maybe it was an angle. Did I drown?

Before I could react I was sturdily back on my own tow feet. I stared at my rescuer, he was undoubtedly gorgeous. His bronze chest stared me right in the face, I wasn't really that short, or at least I hadn't thought so. I mean, I am slightly above average, slightly. But this, this guy, was huge.

I gazed up from the extremely taut chest to an incredible collar bone, the moon reflecting against his glistening skin. His chin was perfect, his jaw line sharp meeting his chin perfectly with a pair of amazing lips which hid glamorously white teeth.

He must be an angel.

A very straight nose under two chocolate brown eyes; familiar eyes. I was sure that I had seen them before, somewhere but I couldn't picture where.

I was so busy staring at his illusion of perfection that I hadn't found my tongue, or my manners.

"Uh—oh Thanks…" I managed, sound anything but intelligible.

Who's the college student? That must be me.

"You're welcome," His voice was deep and husky, causing a shiver down my spine. "It seems kind of dangerous, you out here all alone,"

My gaze shifted to his lips, they were two perfect cushions of pink that seemed to stand out against his brown skin. I was too busy staring at him that it took a little longer than usual for my thought process to kick in.

"I uh—I grew up around here," I stared up at him, "There's nothing I haven't seen…" I pursed my lips together, like an enormous wolf that is friendly and freakishly human, which_ you_ probably scared away.

"Really?" He asked taking a seat next to the blanket, the same spot that my wolf usually sat.

I watched him for a minute, not able to take my eyes off of him. He was breathtaking. I cautiously took a seat on the crumbled up blanket, trying to find something to say.

"Yea," I nodded my head. Wow I was getting more intelligible as this conversation continued. "I—I've never uh—seen you out here before…"

My mystery rescuer sat next to me, his long legs bent his muscular forearms resting on his khaki clad knees. It was then that I noticed his lack of shoes. Did the kids in Pitkin run around with no shirts or shoes on in the middle of the night?

"Really?" His voice sounded so easy going, like he didn't even have to work to get this reaction out of me. "I'm out here quite frequently these days,"

He turned to look at me, that smoldering gaze setting my entire body on fire. There was something about him that just emanated heat. I forced myself to keep quiet for a few seconds. If I hadn't I would have blurted something hormonal and along the lines of 'I would have noticed an incredibly sexy Native American guy running around shirtless before,' so I decided to pause and then respond.

"I'm sure I would have noticed. I'm out here a lot…" I mused, sure of myself.

A crooked smile formed on his lips and I felt my heartbeat stutter. I didn't blame it, not in the slightest. His dark eyebrow arched up as if he had heard the stutter himself, or perhaps he could read my thoughts.

Hell, I found out recently that wolves could understand me, why couldn't really hot Native American guys understand my thoughts. Oh Jesus, I hope he couldn't hear my thoughts that would be incredibly embarrassing.

"Maybe you weren't looking hard enough,"

Now it was my turn to lift an eyebrow. It seemed like he was trying to say more than he was. Or maybe that was the point? Hook the girl, and then make her think.

"What's your name?" I blurted it out before I could even think clearly, but I had to know the name that went with this all-too handsome face.

"Jacob."

"Jacob," I liked the way his name felt falling off of my tongue. Oh dear Lord, I sounded like one of those preadolescent teens. "I'm Molly."

"Molly," He said my name in such a way that I wanted him to say it over and over again. It literally gave me goose bumps. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Molly…"

He rose to his full height, and I stared up at him. I could feel a kink working its way in to my neck, but I didn't care. I couldn't find the words; my eyes were too busy traveling up his toned legs to his delicious six-pack abs, to his pecs and then his neck.

I couldn't speak but I didn't want him to leave, not yet. He turned slightly and started heading in the opposite direction of my car. I stared at his sculptured back and felt myself staring at it in complete awe.

I shook my thoughts and stood up hastily and grabbed my camera.

"Jacob!"

He stopped as soon as he heard his name, maybe even just before. I swallowed unsteadily. He turned his head to look at me, a boyish grin on his face.

"Yes?"

I smiled nervously at him and held up my camera, "You wouldn't think I'm absolutely mad if I asked to take your picture, would you?"

A handsome grin spread across his face, "Not at all…" He paused, "May I ask what for?"

_Because you're too beautiful to be real, I just want some proof that you are._

At least that's what I had thought, but I didn't say it out loud.

"Just something to remember you by,"

"Do you think I'm going to disappear?" A playful glint in his brown, familiar eyes, he took a step closer to me.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I swallowed hard, trying to compose myself.

"You never know,"

His grin widened, straight white teeth caught the light of the moon and I couldn't help but swoon. Internally of course.

"Sure, sure." He nodded.

A simple click of my new roll of film, I pulled the camera back and he stared at me; those deep brown eyes penetrating my blue ones. His large hand reached forward, long slender fingers brushed against my temple pushing the short platinum bangs out of my face.

His touch was hot, and not like that. I mean his body temperature. It warmed me to the core and I didn't mind at all.

"I'll see you around, Molly."

All I could do was nod. He walked backward, his hands stuffed in to his pockets, and his eyes never left mine until he disappeared in to the distance.

I felt the air return to my lungs, I hadn't even realized that I had stopped breathing. Did really just happen? I couldn't wrap my head around it. This handsome Native American guy just saved my life and then just disappears and he's causing me this.

I put a hand to my stomach; the butterflies were swirling around like they were trying to escape. I hauled my hind parts back to my car and stared off in the direction that he had left. No sign of the very tall, very muscular Jacob, anywhere.

I could still see his face perfectly, like he was etched in stone in my memory. The intense feeling in the pit of my stomach hadn't yet settled even after he had left. I sat in my car taking a few deep breaths trying to grasp my bearings.

I turned my car on; my headlights caught some kind of movement out towards the mountains. I squinted trying to make it out, but I couldn't tell what it was. Could it have been my wolf? Had it stayed away because it picked up the scent of Jacob?

Had it been watching out for me incase this Jacob guy was going to harm me?

I glanced at the clock and noticed the time, it was getting late. I knew that I wouldn't make it back to Lo's to get this picture developed. I would have to go by before I went in for my shift at The Bean.

I rushed home, the quicker I got there took a shower and went to bed, the faster I could get to Lo's and to work.

When I got home my father's car was parked in the driveway and the kitchen light was on, oh this probably wasn't good. It never really was when your parents were home before you, especially when they worked nights.

I walked in, taking a deep breath before I called out for my dad.

"In the kitchen, Mols,"

I knew that, but I wanted to pretend like I didn't know anything was wrong. He usually went easier on me when I was least expecting it. I crossed the living room to the kitchen and saw him sitting with a cup of coffee in front of him, and that's probably why the man never slept.

"Hey Pops, what's up?" I asked placing my bag on the chair in front of me.

"Have you been up at Maroon Bells, lately?" He asked carefully.

I glanced down at my shoes, and then looked back up at him, "Yes, why?"

My father's head hung low and he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, "I just heard through the… vine of grapes, or whatever they call it, that they've spotted a huge bear or wolf out there…"

I laughed at my father, "It's the 'grape vine' Pops…" I snickered. I knew it was time to lie my ass off, and settle his fears. "I've been up there quite a bit and haven't seen any signs of any animals, other than your normal giant squirrel or maybe an outlandishly large duck…"

I heard my dad snicker and I grinned, which he returned. He believed me. My father took a sip of his coffee and rubbed his eyes.

"You know I just worry about you Molly," He mused. "Your mother would shoot me dead if anything happened to you."

"I know," I laughed thinking of my mother, she was a bit overbearing, but I loved her all the same. "I'm gonna head up to bed, I'm working a double tomorrow to help out Mr. Greene…"

"Speaking of which, how was your first day?"

I sighed and lifted a shoulder, "It was all good until I was closing up…" I told him honestly.

"What happened?" My father's dark eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

"Donovan decided to show up…"

"Oh God, Mols, I'm sorry…" He bit the corner of his lip and his dark brown gaze settled on me. I lifted my hand waving it off.

"It's cool Pops, I handled it…" I grinned at him, pushing away the unsettling feeling in my stomach.

"If he becomes a problem, just let me know, I'll talk to his father…"

My eyes grew wide and I shook my head, "That won't be necessary Pops, I'll see you tomorrow, love ya…"

"G'night Mols love you too…."

I woke up early the next morning, rushing to the bathroom to shower, brush my teeth and do my normal morning routine. I slipped into a black t-shirt, jeans and a pair of Converse. I grabbed my bag, camera and car keys. I barely had time to see my father before I was out of the door and on my way to Lo's.

I wanted to get the picture of Jacob developed. It was strange last night I had dreamed of him and just him, my brother wasn't in the dream, and my wolf wasn't in the dream. It was just Jacob.

I don't know why but something was drawing me to this stranger, and that probably wasn't very healthy. I didn't know anything about him, and I met him at night. For all I know he could be dangerous.

But, so could my wolf.

I groaned to myself, it was scary that I trusted a wolf and some strange boy more than I trusted most people in my life. Nothing was ever just normal was it? I couldn't be one of those girls who falls in love in high school, it carries on throughout college and they get married, have two kids and a house with a white picket fence, could I?

I walked up to Lo's and knocked. She technically wasn't open, but she was there, this place was her life. She poked her head out from the back and I waved to her casually. She smiled brightly and hurried to the door, letting me in.

"You're here early, Mols…" She grinned at me.

"I know, but I really want to get this developed…" I held up a container that had my film in it.

She locked the door behind me and stared at me for a second longer than usual. She gave me an odd look as I handed over the roll of film. She was still giving me that look, was I acting strange? Did something seem off?

"I'll wait for this one," I told her calmly trying to avoid her leveled gaze.

"But Molly…"

"It's only one picture," I told her.

"Just one?"

"Yes,"

Loretta didn't say anything else. She scurried off to the back and I pulled up a chair.

The smoldering brown eyes registered in my head, like I knew them somehow. Jacob? I don't remember any Jacobs; none that looked like that. I would remember a body and face like that. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it.

I don't know how long I was thinking about Jacob, but it must have been long, because Lo was coming back from behind her black curtain. She was holding up two small envelopes in her hand and a small Cheshire cat grin on her face. I assumed that she saw the picture of Jacob, so I couldn't blame her for looking like she just saw Brad Pitt on the street.

"Three years," She muttered shaking her head. "Three long years of developing your film Molly Landon and not once have I ever seen a picture of a boy; one old enough for you to date anyway."

She wasn't lying. The only time I didn't bring my film here was if it was just for my own use, not my photography, but none of those places were open, and none of those places I would trust with such an important picture.

I blushed at her words, "Lo, it's not like that…" I assured her. "Not at all…"

She grinned at me, "Sure dear," She waved me off. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Her gaze shifted to the clock and I followed it, I was going to be late if I didn't leave now. I smiled at her.

"Go on," She lifted her chin.

"But I haven't paid you," I argued pulling out my bag so I could get my wallet.

Lo smiled at me, "The look on your face has been payment enough, go on…"

I didn't say anything. I left with a small smile pulling at my lips. Though, I was a bit perplexed by her words, what look was on my face? Was I wearing some silly lust-stricken grin? Or maybe Lo could just read minds.

* * *

**So, we got some human-Jacob action here, more to come, I promise.**


	8. Chapter 07: Surprise Visit

**A/N: **I don't have much time to type anything witty or funny. So I just want you to enjoy! :)

* * *

_Chapter 07**  
Surprise Visit**_

My day was almost half over when I felt the hot air from outside flush against my skin. I was wiping down a table by the front door and hadn't really been expecting anyone. This was the slowest time of the day for us, other than the time between breakfast and lunch.

I glanced over my shoulder and wanted to climb underneath the table I was cleaning. Why was he torturing me? Hadn't he done enough of that? Was he the kind of guy that got off on this kind of stuff?

"Hey Mols," He grinned at me.

What I wouldn't give to slap that stupid look right off his face. I ignored him and walked back to the counter, slipping under it so I could make him his coffee so that he could leave. I grabbed a coffee cup and poured some rich black coffee in to the to-go cup.

"Still take it black two sugars?" I asked him not bothering to look up to see where he was or what he was doing.

"You got it," His voice was too close for comfort.

I told myself not to look up, but I completely ignored my own thoughts. I looked up and those blue eyes were staring back at me, half of his body leaning over the counter.

I watched him for a second and he eyed me up from his position, "Think I could slip back there and we could reminisce?"

I stopped pouring his coffee and looked at him disgusted. I was not about to go there with him, this was going way be on what I had asked for.

"Why are you doing this, Donnie?" I slammed his coffee down in front of him, a look of impatience spreading across my face.

He was lucky that there were a few stragglers using the Wi-Fi or else I'd seriously hit him. He stared at me, his eyes staring in to mine like I was going to give him the answer to his question. He wasn't going to find it here.

"I don't know," He answered with a small smile.

I groaned and looked at the door, "I think you need to leave."

Donovan didn't budge, "I said I was sorry," he leaned forward. "Isn't that enough?"

I pursed my lips together, looking over his shoulders at the customers that were starting to look our way. I did not want to be their source of entertainment for the day, I had done that once and I would never do it again.

"To answer your question," I let my gaze drift back to those impossibly blue eyes. "No, it isn't enough."

"What will it take for you to forgive me?"

"A lot more than this," I stated carefully, I was not going to let my guard down. "But I honestly believe that it's time for you to leave," I mused.

I heard the door open and did not want anymore customers to have to watch this. I glanced over his shoulder and felt my breath catch in my throat. I don't think I've ever had that happen before, and honestly think I forgot how to breathe.

"Jacob," His name fell from my mouth before I had a chance to stop myself.

Donovan glanced at me and then in the direction that I was staring. I couldn't see anything he did after that. All I could see was the large smile that was on Jacob's face as he strode towards me, no hesitation in his step at all.

"Hey Molly," He sat down a few seats away from where Donovan stood, I noticed him look away from me and to the guy standing in front of me, his perfect eyebrows arched and he seemed interested in what was going on. "Do you have a problem?"

I shook my head and glanced at Donovan. You know that saying 'If looks could kill?' I rarely ever used it, but right now it fit perfectly to the situation. Donovan was staring at Jacob like the young Native American boy stole his girlfriend.

"You know this guy?" Donovan turned back to look at me.

I was having a hard time concentrating, and an even more difficult time keeping my eyes off of Jacob. I wanted to keep looking at him, he had plagued my thoughts all morning and I kept his picture in the pocket of my apron. My gaze had drifted back to him or that was until Donovan waved his hand in front of my face.

"Mols," His tone told me that he was annoyed. I thought hard to take my eyes off of Jacob, and it was literally an internal struggle. I looked at him. "Do you know him?"

"Yes," I replied simply. He looked at me as if he was waiting for an explanation, but I didn't owe him that. I didn't owe him anything. "Donovan this is Jacob, Jacob this is Donovan."

Jacob stood up and stuck his hand out to Donovan. I was surprised to see that Jacob was quite a bit taller than Donovan, and he wasn't short, in the slightest. Donovan was probably closer to 6'3 and Jacob was at least a few inches taller than that.

Donovan looked up at him and grabbed his hand in a vice-like grip. I would definitely have to apologize to Jacob about him as soon as he left. I noticed the firm handshake between the two, like two alphas trying to show that one was stronger than the other.

I ignored the thought, apparently I still couldn't get the wolf, or the wolf references out of my head. Not that I really minded. Thoughts of Jacob and my wolf made me think less of Donovan and anything else that I didn't necessarily care much to think about.

"Nice to meet you Donovan," Jacob's voice was low and deep and rumbled deep in his chest.

"You too," Donovan let go of his hand and I watched him flex it a few times. Donovan turned back to the counter snatching his coffee. "I'll see you later, Molly… we need to talk…"

I didn't say anything but watched him leave before turning my attention back to Jacob. I wasn't expecting to see him here; I had never seen him here before. I decided to find my voice and ask him my question.

"Would you believe me if I said I was in the neighborhood?" He asked with that charming grin on his face.

I narrowed my eyes, "Doubtful,"

He looked down at the counter, "I wanted to see you again," I noticed that he looked like he was holding back from his answer, but I decided to ignore it leaning against the counter.

"That's good to hear," I responded to him, my eyes slowly roaming from his white t-shirt down to the khaki shorts that were half-hiding behind the counter. Though, I have to say that I kind of wish he didn't wear the shirt. I'm only human after all. "Because I wanted to see you too,"

He seemed pleased by my response. He glanced at the coffee machine and I pointed to it.

"Would you like a cup?"

"Actually, it's too hot out there to drink coffee…"

"Water?"

"That'd be great,"

I couldn't get over how amazingly white his teeth were; they just gleamed elegantly against his brown skin tone. He was absolutely beautiful. It was a bit scary actually; I never really thought someone that was so large and muscular could be beautiful.

"When do you get off?" He asked carefully.

"Late," I mused, unhappy with the answer.

"Will you be going to the lake again?" He asked.

I didn't want to say yes, because I was hoping of going out there and seeing my wolf. I felt a small void not knowing if he was alright, or if he had left. It was a sort of unsettling feeling. I pursed my lips together and tilted my head to the side.

"I don't know… I sort of planned on it."

"If I may ask," Jacob cocked his head slightly accepting the bottle water I handed him; we kept bottles in the fridge for the baristas. I silently responded by nodding my head. "Why do you go up to the lake?"

"Well," I looked down at the counter and sighed. "A couple of different reasons…" His penetrating gaze was so familiar, but I just couldn't pin point it. It was open, as if he was telling me exactly where I had seen him before, but just wasn't saying it out loud. "I love taking pictures out there…" I paused and his look told me to continue. "And… I sort of just like hanging out there, you know with nature…"

I toothy grin spread across his face, "Ever meet anyone worth meeting?"

I gave him a small coy grin and lifted my shoulder, "I don't know… there was this one guy…" I pursed my lips together and could have sworn I heard him growl in the back of his throat. My hand instinctively shot out and held the top of his. "I was kidding, I meant you…"

My hand felt so right on top of his. The warmth he gave off seemed natural, though I knew it wasn't, but didn't say anything. He looked a bit more at ease.

"Then why didn't you say that?"

I laughed and squeezed his hand, it felt so right. I couldn't pull my hand away from him.

"I was trying to flirt with you," I answered boldly.

His mouth formed a round _O_ shape and I simply smiled at him. It was really admirable how he seemed to be out of the loop on this kind of thing. And I thought I was hanging out in the middle of nowhere here in Gunnison.

Apparently he was the jealous type, not that I really minded.

Obviously he wasn't used to girls flirting with him, though I couldn't see why. I found myself wanting to wrap myself around him in ways that weren't exactly 'G' rated. I shoo k my head, I couldn't think like that, not when I had an entire shift left to cover.

"Sorry," He mumbled a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"It's ok," I let out a small laugh, not daring to remove my hand from on top of his. I didn't really care if it was polite or not. He was warm, and comfortable. It felt so natural to touch him.

He seemed to recover quickly and decided to ask me another question. This time it caught me a little off guard. He asked me if I knew anything about the large animal spotting that must have been going around both Pitkin and Gunnison. I shied away from the question, shaking my head.

"Really, you seem to spend a lot of time up there," He mused those amazing lips pulled tight across his teeth.

"Nope, no strange animals. Maybe an outlandishly large squirrel but no wolves…"

"Wolves?" Is it possible to be in love with the way a person says something? Because I thought when he said my name last night that I felt my heart skip a beat, but the way he said 'wolves' just tossed me in to the deep end. I don't know why, but the way it was deep and husky, it was just amazing the way he said it. "I didn't say anything about wolves,"

"Oh, no…" I shook my head biting my lip nervously. "My dad said they thought they saw a large bear or wolf,"

The look on his face when I said _wolf_ was vaguely close to what I had just experienced. I smiled and shrugged my shoulder leaning against the counter. I was hoping to keep him here as long as possible.

I had a feeling that if Jacob was around that Donovan would probably leave me alone. And, on top of that, I really enjoyed his company, not to mention of course the fact that he's incredibly hot.

"Ah, I see…" Jacob nodded his head and took a sip of the water. He stepped away from the bar. "It was really good to see you Molly, I hope to be able to see you soon…"

"Me too," I responded instinctively.

"Maybe tonight?"

I smiled and nodded my head slightly. I wanted to see him again, but a part of me really wanted to see my wolf. And I had a feeling that if Jacob were around that the wolf wouldn't be there.

"Great,"

He gave me a large, toothy grin and slipped out of the front door before I could even register that he had risen from his spot at the counter. I sighed heavily. I really wanted to run after him and make him stay until my shift was over, but I figured that would be kind of strange.

I didn't even know him, why did I want to spend the rest of my day with him?

I couldn't help but answer myself now. I felt like we were invisibly lassoed together when he was that close; like we had some kind of strange, unheard of bind. My stomach filled with butterflies and my head just couldn't seem to think straight.

"Molly," I turned around and noticed Mr. Greene come to me with a small grin on his face.

"What's up?"

"Why don't you take a break, you deserve one…" He smiled at me.

I didn't argue, which normally I would, but instead I tore off my apron and headed out of the front door. Maybe I could catch Jacob. Maybe I could rope him in to getting something to eat with me. I looked around and didn't see his tall frame anywhere.

"Where'd you go?" I asked out loud looking around confused.

"Who you lookin' for?" A voice came from behind me.

I turned around quickly and noticed Jacob leaning coolly against the brick of The Bean. I smiled at him and took a few steps his way.

"Well this guy that came in to see me earlier…" I gave him a playful glance. This wasn't usually how I am. I really am not that good at flirting, but it just came so easily when he was around. "He's got this gorgeous complexion, dark brown hair that's kind of shaggy and hangs in these handsome brown eyes…" A small grin lifted at the corner of his mouth and I winked at him. "You haven't seen him around anywhere have you?"

He snapped his fingers, "I think you just missed him."

He was playing along this time. I smiled and eyed him up, he was crouched down a little, and all-the-while leaning against the shop, making him appear just a little bit shorter.

"I think you might do,"

He laughed and looked away a blush crept on to his cheeks, I couldn't help but smile delighted with his response. I glanced at the shop and back at him.

"I got a break; do you want to grab something to eat?" He looked a bit apprehensive, "My treat,"

"I can't let you do that," He shook his head.

"Oh c'mon, don't be all chivalrous or whatever just let me buy you lunch… it'll make me feel better…"

"You're not feeling well?" His brows furrowed slightly and he gave me a look of genuine concern.

I laughed and shook my head, "I feel fine, but you'll hurt my feelings if you reject me."

The look decapitated from his face and he looked around, "Ok,"

"Unless you've got a hot date or something," I reached for his arm to pull him off of the wall. I was craving Taco Bell for some unbeknownst reason, it just sounded really good. His arm reacted to me and our fingers brushed just slightly and I felt that warm electrical current run throughout my body. It was an incredible feeling.

"No hot dates," He shook his head sheepishly, he slipped his hand further in to mine, grasping on to my, much smaller, hand. "Unless of course, this is a date…"

I didn't say anything, just simply blushed a response.

He pulled himself away from the wall and stood up next to me, his full height on complete display. Wow, he was really tall. Tall and lean. I couldn't believe the height difference. He had to be over a foot taller than me.

I craned my neck up to look at him, "You're freakishly tall…." His face contorted from his playful grin to an almost wounded look. I grabbed his bicep with my free hand and shook my head. "Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way."

His face relaxed, "It's ok…"

"Taco Bell?" I asked cheerfully trying to calm the mood.

"Sounds good," He nodded his head carefully.

I didn't say anything else, but then again I didn't have to. Scarily, I was comfortable walking down the side of the road holding on to the hand of an absolute stranger. A boy that I had met out by Maroon Bells, a boy that I had no idea where he came from or why he had been shirtless and shoeless the first time we met. A boy whose last name I didn't even know.

He held open the door for the Taco Bell for me and I slipped in carefully. I decided that I needed to know more about him if I was going to be flaunting him around town like this. Jacob motioned for me to go ahead and order and I did. He ordered after me, though he looked like he was holding back.

"Get whatever you want," I told him, not caring how much money I spent. It was only Taco Bell, after all.

He looked at me concerned and I shook my head, just giving him the go-ahead to order any more that he might want. And he did, I wasn't surprised that he could eat so much. I did grow up with an older brother who ate enough for three people my size.

I leaned against the railing and he gave me a small smile, "So Jacob, what's your last name?"

"Black," He answered automatically.

"Jacob Black." I said his name firmly and craned my neck to look up at his handsome face.

"What's your last name, Molly?"

"Landon,"

He nodded his head and looked forward, the look that crossed his face looked like he was saying my name to himself, in his head. I couldn't blame him, I had been doing the same thing. Part of me wanted to know his last name, for adolescent reasons. What if I was at home doodling and staring off in to space like I used to do in Junior High and wanted to see how his name would look attached to mine?

I could imagine myself doodling little bubble hearts with our names etched in to the middle of them. Or practicing to sign my name as Molly Black. I shook the thought away as soon as it hit. I shouldn't be thinking like that. I don't even know this guy, I don't even know if he's over the age of eighteen, or if he lives here, or if he's just going to school, or anything.

We grabbed our food and sat down; I slowly unwrapped my hard taco and stared across the table at him. I wanted to know everything I could about him in the next fifteen minutes. I wanted a crunch session of nothing but facts about Jacob Black.

"Do you want to ask me something, Molly?" He asked carefully eyeing me up.

I blushed and glanced down at my food, "Is it that obvious?"

He smiled, "You're very easy for me to read,"

I laughed nervously and shrugged my shoulders, "It's just that I feel like I know you, but I don't. I don't know anything about you at all."

"Then ask me," He took a bite of his taco.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"You'll tell me the truth?"

"Always."

I stared at him, the way he said that made goose bumps raise on my arms. Wow, it was so effective the way he talked to me, like he was so sure about everything. I smiled and followed his lead biting in to my own taco.

I waited until my mouth was clear to start asking questions, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

His first answer blew me out of the water. He was only eighteen. Wow, I would have pinned him closer to my age, at least. Not that he looked old, he just looked so much more mature than eighteen.

"Really?"

"I told you I'd tell you the truth," He smiled taking another bite.

"Ok," I nodded, thought I was a bit weirded out by the fact that I'm obviously crushing over is a few years my junior. "Where are you from?"

"La Push, Washington" He answered almost robotically. "Right outside of Forks,"

My entire body stiffened. He was from Washington, too? How ironic was that. I stared at him, harder than I had when I found out that he was just a baby.

"Washington?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"I live in Washington," My voice was dull. I continued to stare at him, not daring to blink.

"But you live here, don't you?" He asked carefully.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "I live here, but only for school…" Jacob raised an eyebrow at me and I decided to elaborate. "My parents are divorced. I lived with my mother in Seattle until I graduated from High School, then I moved here to Colorado to go to school so I could spend time with my dad."

"Seattle, really?" His eyes seemed to light up brightly at the sound of this.

"Yeah," I realized that La Push was the local reservation for the Quileute Indians. It all made perfect sense to me, but was pretty ironic that I would run in to him here, of all places, Colorado. "What brings you to Colorado?"

I watched him carefully, he scratched the back of his head and he smiled shortly.

"Just passing through,"

"Back to Washington?" I asked.

"Actually," His eyes looked away from me and he seemed to be trapped in his current thoughts, "I went back to Washington, but I was passing through to leave…"

"Where were you going?" I asked curiously.

A small smile lifted on his lips, he gave a lazy shrug, "I'm not sure,"

* * *

**:) R&R!**


	9. Chapter 08: What's this?

**A/N:** A little bit of an update spree today. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The end is the best IMO! :)

* * *

**Chapter 08**_  
What's this?_

I would have spent all day at Taco Bell talking to Jacob Black, but I knew I couldn't. I had to get back to work. He walked me back to the shop the entire way we talked and joked around like we were old friends.

I was so relaxed around him, and I enjoyed every minute.

"I guess I've got to get back to work,"

Jacob nodded his head, "Maybe I can stop by and see you when your shift is over?"

I smiled brightly at him squeezing his hand that I was holding, "I'd love that,"

I couldn't get enough of his smile. I could probably sit here all day and just look at him smiling and be absolutely content. God, that sounds completely pathetic. Two meetings and I'm already drooling like a little school girl.

"I'll see you then," He grinned pulling my hand up to meet his lips.

"Suave," I laughed quietly.

He grinned against the skin of my hand and I felt an electric current run through my veins. I was totally struck by him. There were no other words to describe the sudden butterflies and this impossible feeling that I couldn't go a day without seeing him.

He bowed out gracefully and I slumped around The Bean for the rest of the night. Mr. Greene was nice enough to let me off early. I hadn't seen Donovan for the rest of the day, which was a great thing in my book.

I really didn't want to see him. He brought back some good memories, but sometimes he brought back even worse ones. I really didn't want to have to deal with that now. I was finally content with what happened and who I was, and I did not want him to ruin it for me.

"Goodnight Mols, see you tomorrow morning?" Mr. Greene asked wiping down the counter.

"Yes sir," I smiled folding my apron and tossing it in the laundry basket Mr. Green kept in the back.

I collected my things and headed out of the shop. I exited the coffee house and looked around; I headed towards my car, finally feeling relaxed after a long day at The Bean. I remembered working here when I first moved to Gunnison, a lot of things had changed since then. Some for the better, others for the worse.

But such is life. I had to putter through all of it to get to what I wanted in life. I wanted to graduate, and become a well known photographer. I wanted to do something with my talent. Share the world with people, and whether or not that included a boy of any sorts was definitely up in the air.

Two names crossed my mind after that thought. Donovan and Jacob. I had thought Donovan and I would last, but I had been sadly delusional when I met him. We were pretty good for each other, that was until it all blew up in my face. And Jacob. I don't even know where to begin with him or where to end. I know some basic things about him, and I enjoy spending time with him, but he's a stranger to me, and for some reason I am so drawn to him. It should be unnatural, but it wasn't.

I turned the corner; my car was parked only a block away. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't bother to look around me. When I finally looked up I was shocked to see Jacob Black sitting on the hood of my car.

"Jesus Christ, Jacob!" I held my chest, breath caught in my throat. He gave me a sheepish smile and I shook my head, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to get off of work," He mused with a smile.

"How did you know which car was mine?" I asked him.

"Process of elimination," He shrugged his shoulders. "And the Denver College of Art and Design decal kind of gave it away," He pointed to a sticker on my windshield; the same sticker that gave me access to my school at anytime.

I gave him a small smile and took out my keys opening the door, "I want to go home and change, want to come hang out?" I asked him.

I watched a grin spread across his handsome face and felt that damn fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach again. I unlocked the car doors and Jacob climbed off of the car and in to the passenger's seat. I watched him get in for a second before getting in myself.

My car seemed so small with his much larger frame occupying the passenger's seat. I laughed remembering the first time Donovan road in the car with me. Though he was slightly shorter than Jacob, he was still very tall. He complained about my compact car being too small for him and that it might ruin his hair.

I don't know why that came to mind, but it was instinctively funny when Jacob's knees were hitting the dashboard. He reached below him and scooted the seat back as far as it would go. He glanced at me, a look of wonderment on his features.

"I'm sorry," I covered my mouth after shoving the keys in to the ignition.

"It's not your fault," He grinned at me toothily. "Long legs,"

"Long everything," I muttered. I flushed as soon as the words came out of my mouth. I don't know what was up with me today, but for some reason every time I thought of Jacob it wasn't always so innocent. I saw him blush and fidget in his seat, "I didn't mean it like…" I trailed off not wanting to finish my sentence. "I'm going to just shut up now…"

Still blushing he laughed at me and sat back comfortably. The ride to my house was a bit quiet but I didn't complain. After my major malfunction back in the car I wasn't going to open my mouth and have something stupid fall out again.

"Is anyone home?" Jacob asked me looking up at the dark house.

"Probably not, my dad works mostly at night and doesn't come home until late."

Jacob turned to me as I searched for my keys, a small smile on his face. Ok, so I'm not the only one who gets dirty thoughts, I guess that's a good thing. I watched as that familiar blush raised on his cheeks, and I think my face started to mirror his. My cheeks were hot, and I smiled at him for a second.

I watched his eyes, they darkened a bit, almost like a wave of realization or disappointment flooded his emotions. A bit startled, I looked elsewhere. I shoved my key in to the door and let us in to the house.

He stood in the doorway for a moment longer than I thought he would and I just felt like something was wrong. So, being the nosey person that I am, I had to ask.

"Oh, it's nothing…" He shook his head.

"Jacob," I prolonged the last syllable and he looked up to meet my gaze, that look in his eyes was slowly slipping away.

"Really, I'm sorry. I just…" He shook his head and looked away from me.

"Is it me?" I asked carefully. "Did I say something?"

"No, oh no…" He shook his head and reached out to take my hand. I smiled and he brushed his thumb over my knuckles. "It's definitely not you,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked as though he was contemplating it but shrugged it off, "It's no big deal,"

I sighed and nodded my head; I guess I really couldn't probe him. I couldn't force him to tell me what was wrong. It really wasn't my place. It wasn't like he owed me an explanation or anything.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked me.

I realized that I was standing in the middle of the hallway, fumbling with my keys in deep concentration over my internal struggle with myself. I shook my thoughts and smiled at him.

"Yeah, you hungry?" I asked him.

"Starved,"

I should have known, I laughed and grabbed his hand and dragged him in to the kitchen, flipping a few lights on. He sat down at the bar and I shuffled through the fridge. I tried to find something to heat up because I was a lousy cook. My dad had some leftovers from the restaurant and I pulled them out.

"Leftovers, ok?" I asked him.

He stared at me for a second, a bit confused, and I pointed to the take out box.

"Uh, sure… of course…" He gave me a small smile, but there was that disappointment again floating around in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Jacob," I set the food down on the counter and started pulling out some plates. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

He looked a bit alarmed at first and then his features turned a little serious, more so than I had ever seen him look before. I tried to find the right way to put it as he nodded slowly.

"Did she hurt you that badly?"

He looked very alarmed after I let the thought that was running through my mind slip past my lips. I couldn't help myself. That was the only way I could explain the look in his eyes. He was comparing me to this girl. I could see it all over his face, especially now. He regrets it. I shook my head and licked my lips.

The only reason I know is because I know exactly how he feels. I did the same thing with any guy that came after Donnie. I compared every aspect of their being to him and that wasn't fair to the person I was with at the time.

Not that Jacob and I are with each other… in that sense.

"How do you know about her?" He questioned solemnly.

"Heartbreaks a bitch, Jake…" I shrugged my shoulders. "The guy from earlier…"

"Donovan?"

"Yeah, I was head over heels in love with him for almost two years and he tore my heart out." My lips twitched a bit at the thought of what happened back at The Bean. "I thought we were going to get married and have little Molly and Donovan's…" I let out a bitter laugh. "I was sadly mistaken,"

"What happened?" He asked.

I glanced at him, he was trying to change the subject, "This isn't about me… this is about you and this girl…"

"It's really not that big of a deal…"

"It must be if you're carrying it around with you Jacob Black…" I stared at him for a second. Trying desperately to find the answer in those amazing brown eyes. I went back to remember the conversations that we've had. Something hit me. He said he had been leaving Washington. He went back and then he left again. I shook my head, he was running from her. I decided to voice my realization to him in a question.

He stared at me, not really wanting to tell me the truth, but he told me he would always tell me the truth. We'll see how if he lives up to that.

"She got married," Jacob swallowed hard. "And I loved her," He shook his head. "She loved me too, but she loved him more,"

His voice had slowly cracked when he said the last part, my heart twisted for him. It literally felt like it broke again. The anguish in his eyes was hard to fight off. The next feeling surprised me, I felt angry. How could someone not love him? He was amazing, on top of many other endearing traits.

"How?"

"How, what?" Jacob asked confused.

"How could she possibly love someone else more?" The question left my mouth before I really thought about it. I was letting a little too much emotion show here, I'm going to run him off.

He blushed slightly and shook his head, "Well, she always thought I was too young…." Jacob shrugged. I made a face, he was a lot younger than me, could she possibly that much older than him? "She's not that much older than me," He lifted a shoulder and I watched him carefully, it was like he could read my mind. "She met Edward, that's her husband now, and she became infatuated with him…" Jacob sighed rubbing his eyes.

I watched as he explained to me what happened between himself, the girl and this Edward. I couldn't really see what was so great about this Edward guy, especially after he actually left her, thinking it was best for her. I could tell Jacob was leaving some key parts out, but he was being so open, and so honest that I didn't bother to question him.

This conversation made Jacob appear so much older in my eyes, he looked so mature just sitting at my kitchen bar explaining this to me. I couldn't believe that he had been through so much heartbreak in such a short period of time, it made me want to cry.

The thought made old memories resurface and I had to turn away from him to hide the tears that were now glistening in my eyes. I didn't even hear him get up and cross the kitchen to me, I didn't notice he was there until warmth encircled me like a cocoon of comfort.

"Are you ok?"

"I should be asking you that," I whispered pushing back the emotions rising in my throat. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Jake… it's not fair."

"From the looks of it, you went through something similar with that Donovan guy, right?"

I silently nodded; I wasn't in any form to talk about what happened with me and Donnie. Not now, not after hearing Jacob's story. I felt myself calm down when his arms tightened around me.

"We'll save that story for another day, ok?"

I nodded in to his chest, his chin resting on top of my head. He pulled me away at arms length and he smiled, making me smile through the tears that were forming in my eyes. He just had that aura about him.

His hands moved from my back to my face, my cheeks now cupped between his large, warm hands. His head tilted down to meet my gaze.

"Then I ran in to you," He whispered. "And you might not realize it now, but you've changed a lot for me…"

I stared at him, not sure how to take what he had just said. It sounded like he was telling me that he liked me in not-so-many-words. I wasn't sure, at least that was up until he kissed me.

It was so gentle, and so welcomed. I literally melted in to him. My arm circled around his neck I leaned in to it, forcing myself to my toes trying to reach him as he stooped down to meet me at a better angle. He released my face, his hands sliding down my arms to my hips, encircling my waist.

I really hadn't expected this to happen, and not so soon, but I was going to complain. I was enjoying every last second of this kiss. If there was a way to make this moment last forever, I would probably do it.

I pulled away first, my eyes slowly opening to meet his. He looked relieved. Was he expecting me to push away and tell him to leave me alone? C'mon. He was amazing, charming and not to mention a complete babe.

"I'm sorry," He started to apologize. I held a finger to his lips and shook my head.

"I'm not."

"You're not?" He asked a small smile on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" I smirked at him giving him a playful pat on the chest. "You just told me the most heart wrenching story ever, tell me that I somehow made it better and then deliver an award winning kiss… I think not."

He looked quite amused by my small little explanation and I grinned. Shrugging my shoulders I sidestepped him and finished reheating our food. I could feel him watching me, he moved back to his original seat and I smiled to myself.

"So, where does that leave us?" He asked carefully.

I stared at him for a second, "Where do you want it to leave us, Jacob?" I asked him.

He looked down sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders, 'I was hoping you would know."

I walked to the bar and leaned over the counter, "I think we should take things slowly, you know. Not rush in to… whatever this is…" I wagged a finger between the two of us.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest a mile a minute. His smile grew larger and he leaned forward looking intently at me, not saying anything.

"And I guess we'll go wherever the road takes us…" I continued leaning in further, finding myself on my toes again. I tilted my head just slightly and met him the rest of the way; letting my lips fall on to his.

* * *

**Yes, so I couldn't wait for them to kiss and become a 'thing' ... whatever the 'thing' is. Anywho... tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 09: Interesting Night

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, but I've been working hard for the money. LOL. Anywho, things are starting to slow down around here. Thank you all for being so great!

**Chapter 09**_  
Interesting Night_

Today was dragging by so slowly. The last couple of days had gone by fairly quickly but not today, oh no. Why? Because tonight Jacob and I were going on our first official date.

To say I was a little excited was definitely the understatement of the year. My anxiety had kicked in about an hour and a half ago, and it was slowly ticking down to my time to leave.

The last few nights we've hung out at the lake, just getting to know each other. Slow was definitely working for us. Just hanging out and having a good time. You can't go wrong with that, can you? Nope, I don't think so.

Our first kiss was a bit sudden, but I really can't blame myself. Jacob is hot as al get out and I don't just say that because he's my boyfriend.

I think my insides just melted.

That's right, my boyfriend. I really like the sound of that. Jacob is my boyfriend. I think I could repeat that a million times over and it wouldn't get old.

I was literally on cloud nine when I was knocked back down to Earth. The last person I had expected to see here, today, just walked through the door. Groaning internally I fond myself trying to look busy and with my back to the door I prayed that he would ignore the fact that I existed, just like he had for the last couple of years.

"Molly," He had a smile in his voice.

Was he mental? Did he honestly think he could waltz back in to my life and expect everything to fall in to place? No way.

I dared to look in his general direction, over my shoulder. I'll give him credit where credit is due. He looked good, real good, but that still didn't change my mind about where we stood.

"What do you want, Donovan?" I questioned trying to sound overly annoyed; I really hoped that it was working.

"I was going to grab a bite to eat after work, and maybe go see a flick. I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go with me?"

He looked adorable right now, half-asking—half-begging me to go with him. I never thought that I'd see the day where Donovan was asking me out—again. Maybe a week ago I might have been swayed by his charming good looks and his suave intellect, but not today. Nope. Not going to happen, buddy.

"Sorry Donovan, I've already got a date tonight." I replied.

He looked at me a bit stunned, and then his look turned to a more confused expression, "Oh yeah, with who?"

"My boyfriend,"

Wow, I don't think I've ever seen him look dumber. He is just staring at me like I'm speaking in tongue. Did I really date this piece of work? I plead the fifth.

"Boyfriend?" He finally questioned shaking his head.

I confirmed his inquiry and he just started at me. Was it so hard to believe that I could have a boyfriend? That I could move on from him? It's been long enough, that's for sure.

"Who are you dating?"

That question surprised me. I stared at him hard and shook my head glancing at the time, "I don't see how that's any of your business." I untied my apron, I was so glad that it was time to get off, but Jacob would be here any minute to pick me up.

I slid out from behind the bar, waving my hand to Mr. Green who was manning The Bean for the remainder of the night. He smiled in return and I headed for the door—ignoring Donovan.

"Molly," He grabbed my forearm and stopped me in my tracks.

I was about to say something, but the sound of a low growl stopped me. I turned to see my boyfriend looming in the doorway, all 6'7 of him. I hadn't even noticed Jacob come through the front doors.

"Is there a problem?" He asked curtly, his voice deep and husky.

"I was just about to meet you," I replied glancing at Donovan, hoping that he wouldn't say anything he'd regret.

Donovan scoffed letting go of my arm. He stared at Jacob for a few hard seconds before he spoke, "Don't tell me you're actually dating this guy," His lips pursed together.

"And if I am?" I pressed stepping closer to Jacob.

"You're making a big mistake, Mols"

I snickered, "I made the mistake saying 'Yes' to you the first time around," I pointed out letting my hand slip in to Jacob's much larger one. He seemed to visibly relax at the contact and I smiled.

I wasn't going to make that mistake again either.

Jacob pulled me closer to his body as we exited The Bean; I glanced up at him trying to read his expression. I had been trying to learn Jacob's facial expressions because he was so good at reading mine. He still looked pretty ticked off, but was slightly content at the same time.

"I'm sorry about him," I apologized.

"Don't be," He grinned down at me.

"He can really be a jerk,"

"I can see that," H laughed a bit taking out the keys to my car. "Ready for tonight?"

"I need to shower and change and…"

He cut me off, "I get it…" He shook his head. "I'll take you home so you can be all girly and get ready…"

"I wouldn't call it girly," I protested.

"Oh really," He lifted an eyebrow at me. "What would you call it?"

He opened the door for me as I tired to rack my brain for a good term to use. But I couldn't find a word to describe what I would call it. He was right. I was going home to get all gussied up and that was such a girly thing to do.

"I guess you're right," I muttered as he slipped in next to me.

"See," He winked at me as he cranked up my car. "I was right."

"Alright, I'll let you have that one…" I offered with a smirk.

"What time do you want to leave?"

"Seven?"

"Sure, I'll be here at six fifty nine,"

"Sounds perfect,"

Jacob dropped me off at my house and I ran in to get ready. I had been lending him my car because he didn't have a ride of his own, at least in Colorado. I was confused as to how he got here in the first place, but I didn't want to ask too many questions. Besides, I offered him the car, I liked being able to see him every day.

It almost felt needed. Like I couldn't go a day without seeing him. As if it might damage me in someway if he didn't show that handsome face of his around my house or work. It was a bizarre thought, but it felt real.

I walked up to my room and turned on my cell phone. I had two missed calls and three text messages; one call from Rory and two texts, one call from my mother, and a text from my dad. I felt loved.

I called Rory back and clued her in on life in Colorado since she had been gone. I let it slip about Jacob and Donovan and our date. I don't think that I've ever heard my best friend squeal, but she did. Right in my ear.

"I bet Donovan went home and cried," I laughed at her, "Seriously Mols, and you sound pretty in to this Jacob character…"

I felt my cheeks burn, "You could say that, I guess…" I couldn't fight off the smile in my voice. "I should get ready. He's very punctual for a boy. I'll text you later, ok?"

After hanging up with Rory, I called my mother. I knew I'd be on the phone with her for awhile, so I had to let the cat out of the bag early or I wouldn't be bale to leave the house for my date. She would talk me ear off for the rest of the night.

"Oh my goodness! My Molly on a date?" She gushed. "That's such great news baby! What's his name? What's he like? How old is he? Does he go to school? Where does he live?"

I knew exactly what I was getting myself in to. Twenty questions and counting. I answered as many questions as I could before she drove me nuts. She gave her opinion on Jacob being younger than me. She liked our idea of taking things slow.

I pried myself away from the phone, slipped it on to its charger and ran to the shower. At this rate, Jacob was going to be here before I was dressed.

I think I showered in record time. Now I was stuck on what to wear. We were grabbing some food and going to a movie, keeping it low key for a first date. I settled on a pair of faded blue jeans and a simple tank top and flip flops. If I knew Jacob like I know I do he'd be dressed casually too.

I was touching up my make-up when there was a knock at the door. I quickly gave myself a once over before letting Jacob in. Opening the large door I found a cleaned up version of my boyfriend on the other side.

His dark brown, almost black hair, was pulled back at the nape of his neck. A pair of brand new khaki pants adorned his incredibly long legs. A white button up shirt set off his amazing complexion. I think he looks better than I do.

I felt slightly under-dressed and voiced my worry to my very dapper looking boyfriend. He grinned and shook his head.

"You look great, don't change," Was his response.

He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss.

He looked around, "Your dad not home?"

"No, he's working the graveyard shift this week…"

"Oh," He looked down at me. "Are you hiding him?"

"From what?"

"Me,"

I laughed. I never thought I'd meet someone so eager to meet my father. It was a bit surprising, actually.

"No, he just works late. Don't worry you'll meet him."

"I'm holding you to that." He pointed at me with a grin on his face. "Ready to go?"

I nodded my head, excited about our first date. I grabbed his hand and locked up the house. This was bound to be an interesting night.

**R E V I E W -- Because I miss you guys!**


	11. Chapter 10: Blue Moon

**A/N:** It's been a long time, but I had a bad case of writer's block—called stress. I've been super busy lately, and I do apologize for my lack of updating. Hope you forgive me! 

_**Blue Moon**__ – An irregularly timed full moon. Usually there are twelve full moons in a year, but every two to three years the accumulated left over days make us have a thirteenth full moon. This extra full moon is known as the Blue Moon._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 10**_  
Blue Moon_

I didn't expect to have such a great first date. I don't know why I hadn't expected it, everything about Jacob was amazing. I knew it would be interesting, that I was sure of, but I thought that perhaps because of the age difference we'd run out of things to talk about.

We didn't.

We kept the conversation going all through out dinner and I couldn't resist grabbing his hand as we strolled down Main Street. We were headed toward the park, the night was great a light breeze was fluttering around town and Jacob was laughing at one of my lame jokes.

I stopped when I heard a low growl come from next to me though; it sounded a lot like the one he had let out in The Bean earlier that day. I glanced up at Jacob and he swiftly pulled me behind his much taller frame.

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

"Stay behind me," His gaze didn't move from whatever it was that he had locked in on. His entire body tensed up and his hand held mine firmly.

"Jake?"

"Don't move Mols,"

I didn't.

I stood still and he seemed focused on whatever he had seen, though I still couldn't see anything. His behavior was strange—very strange.

I tried my hardest to see what he was seeing but—nothing. A few seconds ticked by and he relaxed, visibly, or at least it looked like he did.

"Jake, what's going on?"

He turned to me; his lips weren't turned in to the normal grin that adorned his handsome face. Instead, they were in a thin line across his handsome face, "I saw someone lurking in the park, maybe I should take you back home…"

His face didn't show any sign of him joking around, but I hadn't seen anyone. I glanced around his tall frame back to the dark park and I couldn't understand how he had seen someone.

"Lurking?" I questioned confused. "I didn't see anyone…"

"I have really good eyesight…" He turned me around as if to go back to the car. "Let's go back to the car." I could see he was getting tense again.

There was something else, something he wasn't telling me. Perhaps something important. He glanced down at me and I could see him reading me.

"How about we go to the lake?"

I met his gaze, a bit of shock registering across my face. We hadn't been to Maroon Bells in quite awhile. I had been so busy with work and now with Jacob that I hadn't thought about my favorite spot. Thinking of Maroon Bell instantly made me think of my wolf. I hadn't seen my wolf since Jacob arrived.

I set aside his suspicious behavior and agreed. I really wanted to go to the lake. And I really didn't want to have an argument on our first official date.

We arrived at Maroon Bells and Jacob had barely said a word since we left Main Street. I didn't press him through, I figured I'd let him cool off before asking him any questions about what the hell was going on.

He pulled a blanket out of the trunk of my car and I followed him down to the mouth of the lake. He spread the blanket out in my usual spot; he watched me sit down. I glanced up and watched as he stretched out next to me, not on the blanket but in the same spot the wolf had.

I found this strange.

"Jacob," He glanced at me curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting," His voice was even, not at all what I expected.

"I gathered that much, but why are you sitting in the dirt?"

His gaze cut from me to the ground which he was sitting upon. I watched him carefully as he blushed crimson, that boyish charm settling in at the same time. His lips turned in to a grin and he swiftly picked himself off of the ground and settled in next to me.

"Now that we've fixed that…" I mused. "Care to tell me what the hell you saw earlier?"

He stared out at the water, "It wasn't safe."

"What?" I was confused.

"Look, Molly…" Those deep brown eyes turned to me and I felt my heart skip a beat. _Stupid organ_, I thought to myself. "There are some things about me you don't know yet…" He paused trying to search for my reaction, I didn't give him any leverage and I kept a straight face. "… and I hope, eventually, you'll find out about these things…" He licked his bottom lip and I felt the urge to kiss him. "But please just trust me on this…"

I stared at him, focusing this time. His chocolate brown eyes were held on me, his long fingers playing with the hem of his shorts. I reached out slowly and took his hand in mine, the warmth I felt at this moment was comforting.

I knew I could trust him.

"Ok," It was all I said and all I had to say.

He gave me a small smile, "Let's change the subject." He instructed.

"Ok, tell me more about you, your family… La Push…"

He gave my hand a light squeeze and he began telling me about La Push, and his family and his friends there. He told me stories about the Quileute Indians—his tribe. He told me of his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, and his mother—whom passed away. Then he fell on to the topic of his father, Billy Black, and he beamed proudly speaking of his father.

I found myself enthralled in all of his stories, and more so when he started speaking of his friends. His two best friends, Quil and Embry; and Sam and Seth and he went through several more names but I could tell that the first four meant the most to him, there was more history there.

The sparkle in his eye when he spoke of them was mesmerizing. His big brown eyes told most of the story before he could.

"You miss them," I interrupted him during a story about Quil and Embry.

He looked down at his lap where he held my hand tightly, "Yes."

"Why did you leave?"

"That's one of those things that you don't know about yet…" He looked up sadly, his eyes telling me that in due time I would know. So I didn't push it. "But it also had a lot to do with Bella,"

I saw the look on his face, the emotion in his eyes as he spoke her name, and I instinctively knew who that was. I felt the first jealous pull in the pit of my stomach. She was the one; the one that had hurt him—the same one that he had spoken about; the one who made him run away from his home.

"So, that's her name." I mused quietly, trying to shake the feeling I was getting. The distaste I had for this _Bella_. He didn't say anything he just simply nodded his head. "You should go visit them," I pressed, swallowing the fact that if he did go back to visit, _she_ might be there.

"I can't go back there," He shook his head. "I won't."

"But your family, your friends…"

He looked at me his eyes showing his hurt, "You want me to leave?"

I sucked in a deep breath; I really didn't mean it that way. I saw the hurt in his eyes, the look of sadness cross over his face when he spoke of his father and his friends—of La Push.

I squeezed his hand, "Of course I don't want you to leave, Jacob…" I licked my lips quickly. "I just I can tell you miss them… I just want you to be happy…"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds; my heart was beating in my chest wildly. I didn't want him to think I wanted him gone, because that was the last thing I wanted. I really liked him. A lot.

"Would you go with me?"

"Go where?" I asked blinking a few times.

"La Push. Washington." His eyes were vibrant, like a great idea had just struck him.

"Washington?" I swallowed hard.

The last thing I wanted to do was go to Washington. I didn't want to be near Seattle. Though I loved my mother, I don't know if I could stand being there, especially not after my nightmares had started up again.

"Yeah, we can visit your mom, and then go to La Push to visit my dad and my friends, and you can see where I grew up…"

It all seemed a little rushed. I couldn't imagine myself back in that dreary state.

"Jacob," I pursed my lips together not sure of how to put what I was feeling in to words. My stomach clenched tightly. My mind rushed with feelings, emotions, words I didn't want to and couldn't say. "I—I don't know if that's such a great idea,"

His brown eyes lost their vibrancy and his grin slipped away. I hadn't told him much of my brother's murder, or the nightmares, he didn't know any of that, not yet. I suppose there were things I hadn't told him that he would learn eventually, much like I would of him.

"Why not?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that,"

"Meeting each other's parents?" He asked his voice showing that he was slightly confused.

"No," I shook my head. I turned my body to face his. I closed my eyes and pulled both of his hands in to mine. "I haven't really told you everything, about me either…" I opened my eyes and saw a bit of hurt reflect in those amazing eyes. "But it's a very sensitive subject that I will share… I just can't right now."

I tried reading his expression, one that I hadn't seen before. I couldn't break what he was portraying but as soon as he spoke it registered.

"I understand," He pulled my hands to his lips and kissed the tops of them. I let a small smile slip in to place and seemed a little more at ease than I was before.

"Maybe we can go another time…" I said trying to sound cheerful.

"When you're ready," He nodded his head pulling me closer to his body.

I couldn't deny him; the body heat was exactly what I needed. We sat by the lake the two of us, his arm curled around me. His body heat keeping me warm under the dark sky, a full moon shined above us and he smiled.

"Do you know what that is?" He asked pointing up at the moon.

I smirked at him and laughed, "Of course, it's a Full Moon…"

He shook his head a large smile spread across his face, "Nope."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," He nodded his head.

"Then what is it?"

He glanced at our intertwined fingers and smiled, "It's a Blue Moon…"


	12. Chapter 11: Concentration

**A/N: **I know, it's been forever. But here is the next chapter. Things are starting to move along, and for some reason I have a feeling this is going to be a long story. But I don't mind. That's usually how I roll... LOL

* * *

_Chapter 11_**  
Concentration**

I found it difficult to concentrate the days that followed our first date. I really wanted to take tings slowly but I was starting to feel that it was next to impossible to do so.

We were scheduled to go out again tomorrow, just a casual date, and he was still on to me a bout meeting my father. His want—or need; rather, to meet my father was intriguing, I'm starting to think that he's the old fashioned type.

I couldn't wait to see him though; this morning had been a bit strange for me. I was a bit off. I had another nightmare last night, and it was just a bit different than usual. My wolf showed up, the russet colored animal had been missing-in-action for the last couple nightmares, but no longer.

The wolf attacked the pale figure I had seen many times before murdering my own brother. However, this time, when he attacked my brother I was there and I yelled out a name that made me freeze.

I looked up from the counter recalling the name that I had shouted, "Jake…" The name escaped my mouth. I stared at the person in front of me.

His name had been the same one that I yelled in my dream. The same one I had been mumbling and screaming when I woke up.

"Hey, lunch time yet?" He asked me with a crooked grin.

I glanced at the clock, indeed, it was that time. I glanced at the dark haired girl who was working beside me, Rachel. She was Mr. Greene's newest hire. I took my apron off and got her attention.

"Hey Rach, I'm gonna go to lunch, that cool?"

She smiled and waved me off, "Have fun…"

The two of us had kind of hit it off due to the fact that we were pretty much the only people that were always there. She was a sweet girl and I liked her, though I was really starting to miss Rory.

"Everything ok?" Jacob asked.

I looked up at him and forced a smile, "Yeah, just thinking about Ror, I miss her… y'know?"

"Yeah, I know…" He nodded his head.

We had talked about his friend Quil and Embry a lot lately, and I knew he was missing home. He hadn't brought up going back to Washington, and I knew that he wouldn't go unless I agreed to go with him. But I couldn't see myself stepping foot back in to that place, not while I was still having these nightmares.

"Now what are you thinking about?" He asked grabbing my hand from my side.

I tore my gaze from the ground and looked at him, "Washington,"

I could tell I had taken him off guard, he hadn't been expecting that. Not at all. His lips twitched a bit before he spoke again.

"What for?"

"I don't know, I just..." I sighed heavily. "I want you to go see your friends, and a part of me knows that you won't go unless I go too…"

"You're absolutely right," Jacob dragged me in to a sandwich shop only a few doors down from The Bean.

I shook my head; he was definitely not making this easy for me. It was crazy that I was even thinking about it. Never would I do something like this for anyone, ever. But with Jacob everything just seems so different.

"You're mom lives in Port Angeles, right?" Jacob raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes," I confirmed his statement. I knew what he was leading up to and his words didn't surprise me. He wanted to fly to Seattle, hop in a car and go straight to Port Angeles. If only it were that easy.

My mom would want to pick us up, she would want to take us out to lunch and make me stay in Seattle longer than I wanted to. I knew it. She didn't understand the nightmares that I was having. I tried to keep them from her, because I didn't want to frighten her.

My father was the only one who really knew about them; him and the therapist he forced me to see after it happened. I really didn't want to tell anyone else, I never even told Donovan.

"Jake," I said his name softly as we sat down with our sandwiches. "If we go to Washington, if we… go to Seattle… and then Port Angeles and then to the Reservation, will you be happy?"

That crooked smile formed on his lips and I could feel my heart beat pick up its pace. I could tell just by the look on his face that he would be happy.

"Only if you'd be happy too?" He arched a perfect eyebrow up at me.

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled as he took my hand across the table, as if he heard my heart skip. I leaned forward, his chocolate brown eyes mesmerizing and nodded my head.

"Let's go to Washington,"

That was all it really took to put Jacob in a really happy mood. The rest of the week seemed to go by quickly, with out much thought. I hadn't really seen my dad in a few days, though he had heard through the Gunnison County Rumor Mill that I was dating.

So I wasn't really surprised when he summoned me early Saturday morning to talk to him, "Mols,"

"Yeah Pops?" I asked shuffling around the kitchen to get breakfast started.

"I heard that you've got a boyfriend,"

I nodded my head and cracked a few eggs open, "I do."

"Why haven't I met him?"

I laughed, "You know he's been saying the same thing about you." This caused him to choke on his coffee. I grinned and turned to look at him, the spatula in my hand as I pointed it at him. "Every time Jake comes over you always seem to magically disappear. He thinks I'm hiding you from him."

"That's odd…"

"Jake's pretty old-fashioned. He's wanted to meet you for two weeks now." I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth. "For some ungodly reason he won't leave it alone."

"So, when do I get to meet Jake?"

"This morning," I grinned happily scrambling the eggs up together without a second thought. "He's coming for breakfast."

"Good," My father folded the paper. "Good."

I knew I threw him off with that. It's just not normal for a boyfriend to want to meet your dad. It's usually the one thing they try to avoid for the longest amounts of time. Not Jacob, he wasn't normal. But I already knew this.

"Hey Pops…" I pushed the eggs around in the frying pan.

"Yeah Mols?" He questioned.

"What do you think of me flying up to go see Mom for a week or so?"

His face distorted a little bit and then a small grin broke out across his aging face, "I think that'd be a great idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, your mother would really like that, I think." He sipped his coffee. "Will you be able to handle it? I know you've been having your nightmares again…"

I bit down on my lip and sighed, it was hard to keep those a secret around here; especially when you wake up screaming half of the time. I gave him a slight nod and silently went back to making breakfast.

We didn't speak until there was a knock at the door several minutes later. I had just started making the rest of breakfast when it happened. My dad put his mug down and his eyebrows lifted in amusement.

"I'll get it."

I smirked and went back to cooking as my father sauntered. Yes he sauntered. I couldn't help but laugh at this; I stood in the doorway and watched as he opened the door.

A bright white smile greeted my father on the other side. Jacob stood there; hand out to grip my fathers in a strong handshake. I leaned against the doorframe watching them interact.

"You must be Jake…" My father started.

"Yes sir, Jacob Black, it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Landon."

"You as well,"

I noted that they were still shaking hands and by the look of it, Jacob was much stronger than my father. My father let go of his hand and stepped aside.

"Come on in, Mols is making breakfast."

When Jacob stepped inside, my father closed the door and shook out his hand. Jacob spotted me and the smile on his face got impossibly larger.

"Good Morning,"

"Morning handsome," I grinned and lifted myself to my tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips.

My father cleared his throat and stepped in through the opposite door, "Breakfast almost done Mols?"

"Sure thing Pops," I laughed and tilted my head to the side giving Jacob a little nod.

He let his fingers linger on my arm for a second before heading to the breakfast bar and taking a seat next to my father. I grabbed a glass and the fresh orange juice, pouring some for Jacob.

My father was watching us like a hawk, I handed Jacob his glass, and our fingers touched. His warm fingers caressed mine and I could feel myself swooning internally. If my father hadn't seen that, then he must be blind.

"So, do you kids have any big plans today?" My father asked clearing his throat. He picked up the paper again pretending to be interested in the sports section.

Jacob took a sip of the orange juice, "I was going to take Molly out to the lake today, maybe have a picnic?"

I smiled at him and turned back to the food, "That'd be great. I need to take some pictures anyway. I've been slacking already this summer."

--

After the initial fatherly defense was out of the way my dad and Jacob started talking about sports and all things manly. It gave me time to clean up the kitchen and get things together for a picnic out by the lake.

I was busily pulling my camera and film together that I hadn't even heard Jacob come up the stairs, or enter my room. That was until a pair of strong arms were wrapped securely around my waist.

I took a quick glance over my shoulder and let his warm body hold me close. I could really get used to this; there were definitely no complaints here.

"What's that?" He asked lifting his chin to my scrap book that was half hanging off of my desk.

I sighed and pulled it in to my grasp, letting him take a peak at the inside picture, "My scrap book,"

"Am I in there?" He questioned casually.

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed opening up to the last page.

I had done a little work to it since dating Jacob and included the picture I took of him the first night we met. Those dark brown eyes staring deeply in to the camera, almost as if he was trying to pierce my soul with his stare.

"Bring this along," He grabbed it and tossed it in to my bag.

"Hey, that's private…" I mused going to retrieve it.

"I like visuals," He grinned blocking me from the bag.

I narrowed my eyes to him and couldn't help but smile. He was like a very large kid, and I loved it. There were things in the scrap book that I wasn't particularly proud of, but I figured it would be a good way for Jacob to learn about my life.

He was definitely in for a long afternoon.

* * *

**I have inspiration for another Jacob/OC fic, but the OC wouldn't be a normal OC... it would be a vampire (and no... not Nessy)... interesting? Or no? I don't know yet.... I'll have to see if my muse will take me in a good direction. Hope you all enjoyed and I have a feeling the next chapters will hopefully come easily. But we'll see! :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Imagination

**A/N: **Wow, this chapter came out of nowhere. It was screaming WRITE ME WRITE ME. So I had to oblige. It's short, but I like it... for some reason. Anywho, you find out a little bit and so does Molly. I hope to have this story rolling in to high gear soon. I love Jacob (and I went to go see Twilight again last night, maybe that has something to do with it?)

* * *

_Chapter 12_**  
Imagination**

I sat down on the blanket, holding the scrapbook to my chest. I never let anyone look at this, not even Donovan. It had the good, the bad and the ugly between the binds. I had never felt comfortable enough to share it with anyone else, and here I was about to open the pages to show Jacob everything.

"Ok, you have to promise not to laugh…" I stated pointedly giving him a sideways glance. He gave me that wolf-like grin and I couldn't help but smile.

"I promise."

Licking my lips I opened the front cover and the front page was decorated with pictures of me and family members. I handed it over to him and let him scan each page carefully and quietly. He didn't open his mouth until he came to a page that had my mother's name on top of it.

"She looks just like you," Jacob looked at me and smiled. I blushed a little; that was quite a compliment in my eyes. I always thought my mother was natural beauty.

"Thanks,"

He continued to sift through the pages and he came to the one that I was dreading the most of all. My brother's page.

"I didn't know you had a brother," He mused quietly as he stared over the pictures. A faint smile formed on my lips as I looked over the pictures of my brother.

"Yeah," I nodded feeling that familiar sting in my nose, the wetness behind my eyes.

I watched as he flipped the page to show the articles from the Seattle newspaper about the killings. My brother's name was highlighted on several different pieces. I could see Jacob's jaw set tightly, he wasn't expecting that, and I should have warned him.

I couldn't find the words though; I couldn't find it in me to tell him out loud what happened to my older brother. Patrick was everything to me; he was my confidant and my best friend for the longest time.

"Mols," He said my name softly, and I felt his warm hand land on my leg, giving it a tight squeeze. "I had no idea,"

I slightly nodded my head to him, a few tears finding their way down my cheeks. Jacob placed my scrapbook down and pulled me swiftly in to his lap, wrapping his long, strong arms around my frame.

I felt him nuzzle his face in to my hair, rocking me back and forth as the tears slid down my face. I tried to calm myself, but I found it impossible. After nightmares I had been having, I didn't know if I would actually be able to go through with my promise to go to Washington with him.

"Your brother was one of the people killed during the _gang_ spree?" He questioned his words nearly muffled by my blonde hair. A hand flew to my mouth as a sob tried to break free. I nodded my head repeatedly, too scared to talk.

His grip around me tightened and he pulled me even closer to his warm body, "I'm so sorry, Molly." He whispered to me.

We sat like this for awhile. Jacob holding me as close to his chest as possible, his body heat helping to calm me down slightly. I was able to control myself and pulled the scrapbook in to my lap.

"I couldn't even recognize him." I whispered letting my fingers trace over the article clippings. "It was the worst thing I have ever experienced in my life."

"Those _blood-sucking_ leeches…" His words were bitter, and I could hear more than just anger in his tone. I could hear pain.

"After this happened—" I paused. I wasn't sure if I should tell Jacob about my dreams, but I figured I might as well. I really had nothing to lose. "I started having nightmares about seeing his death." I cleared my throat. "The papers said it was a group of people, a gang… but in my dreams I only see one person…"

"Only one?" Jacob swallowed hard.

"And I hate to say this, but he's beautiful… y'know?" I shook my head at the thought. "A beautiful monster…" I laughed bitterly. "How ironic, right?"

"Not as much as you would think," He muttered quietly, it was so quiet that I barely caught it myself.

"I have pretty much the same dream every time I have it, though the last couple of weeks its been different."

"You're still having them?"

"Not as much as I was before, but I still have them from time-to-time."

A perplexed look cross his handsome features and I wondered what he was thinking; when I voiced my curiosity to him he waved it off, wanting to know more about my dreams. He was especially interested in my latest ones.

"Mostly the same, except now there is a wolf, too."

"A wolf?"

I felt the same tingling sensation throughout my body when he said the word 'wolf' that I did the first time he said it to me out here at Maroon Bells. I could see a questioning look cross his face, I hadn't told him about the wolf that I met out here.

When we talked about it the first time, I denied seeing it. I flipped towards the back of the book and pulled out a loose picture. I stared at the picture that was behind my page of Jacob, and stared at it.

"This wolf." I handed him the picture of the wolf.

Jacob took the picture and stared at it in awe. Or at least it looked like awe. He didn't say anything for a few beats, and I was wondering what he was thinking about. Would he think I was crazy?

"This wolf?" He cleared his throat.

"The same wolf that I've seen out here a couple of times… before I met you."

"Are you sure its this wolf in your dreams?"

I laughed and nodded.

"I'm definitely sure. The same coloring…" I pointed out in the picture. "The same grin," I smirked admiring the shot I had taken of the large creature. "The same amazingly human-like eyes…"

I half-expected Jacob to jump up and ask me if I had lost my mind for admiring such a monstrosity of a creature—but he didn't. I didn't know if he was as much in to wolves as I was now, or if he was still trying to take it all in.

"Molly, you do realize that this is a dangerous creature…" His voice was level and didn't show any signs of emotion.

"Of course, but it was so human-like, Jacob…" I pointed out. "I mean, it sat next to me and let me take pictures of it. I thought at one point I was going crazy because I swear to God that it understood what I was saying when I'd talk to it."

"You talked to a wolf?" He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed and rested against him, "I know you think I'm crazy now, but it's true…"

He wrapped his arms around my middle, "Just promise me you won't go around trying to make friends with any other wolves…" His tone was relaxed and joking.

I settled against him, "Promise."

He had gotten my mind off of my brother and the dream, which was nice. But I hadn't told him the freakiest part yet; that I was calling this wolf in my dream by his name. I guess I could save that for another day of discoveries.

We ate and hung out and talked about our possible trip to Washington. He understood now why I was so apprehensive about going back to Washington. He assured me that he would keep me safe, and if at any time I wanted to go, we could leave.

When he dropped me off at my house I asked him to come in but he said he had some things to do and arrange before our trip. We had decided to go the next week to Washington, if I could convince Mr. Greene to let me go.

I rushed up to my room when I got home, noting that my father was gone already for work. I wanted to work on my scrapbook some; I figured I would make a page dedicated to my wolf friend.

It's not everyday you have a picture of a wolf up close and personal. I tossed my scrapbook on the bed and pulled out my roll-away container of supplies. I hit play on my CD player and started to get in to my scrap-booking zone.

I opened up the book to Jacob's page where he had stuffed the picture of the wolf and set it aside for a second. I had to pick out the background paper, and all of the odds and ends that I wanted to put on the page along with my picture.

When I glanced up to see what predominant colors were showing in the picture of the wolf, something caught my eye. Tilting my head to the side I inspected the two pictures without touching them.

It was kind of weird; from far away it looked as though my wolf had the same eyes as my boyfriend. I shook my head, that wasn't possible. My imagination was just playing tricks on me. I grabbed the two pictures and studied them close up.

I swallowed hard and stared at the wolf and then at Jacob. Along with the same eyes, they had the same wolf-like grin on their faces. I let the pictures fall on to the heap of background papers on my bed.

This wasn't possible. I must be losing my mind. There is no way that my boyfriend is a wolf. That's not even physically or humanly possible. Jacob is a human-being, not some wolf-creature that stalks around in the dark befriending strange girls.

"Oh my…"

I realized that I met Jacob and the wolf in the same place. Jacob's habit of sitting in my wolf's spot whenever we go to Maroon Bells together. I've never seen Jacob and the wolf in one spot at one time.

I couldn't help but feel a headache coming on. This wasn't possible. Eighteen-year-old Native America boys do not turn in to wolves. That's just not possible—or was it?

* * *

**Molly is piecing things together, will she confront Jacob? Or will she wait until he decides to spill the beans? Will they end up in Washington? Is Bella a vampire yet? Will the Cullens resurface? Dum-Dum-DUM!!! We will soon find out... on 'As the World Turns'.... LOL Just kidding. Don't mind my dorkyness today! :)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY HOLIDAYS to you and yours!  
**


	14. Chapter 13: Surprises

**A/N: **I'm not exactly thrilled with this chapter, but it'll have to do, because my brain seriously can't make it any better. I'm glad everyone is still enjoying this.

* * *

_Chapter 13_**  
Surprise**

I found myself lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling just thinking. I couldn't wrap my head around the possibility. It just wasn't plausible. Werewolves did not exist. And my boyfriend was not one of them.

I was worried about seeing Jacob today, I won't lie. I think it had more to do with how I was going to act, rather than what I was going to say to him. I didn't want to act differently, but the similarities had stared me in the face last night.

I really couldn't deny it, could I? Would he tell me if it were true? Or would he lie about it? Could he tell me?

My mind raced with the idea that he wouldn't be able to tell me anything. That he would have to lie to my face about it and pretend he didn't know what I was talking about.

My mind slipped back to my dreams, and how I had shouted Jacob's name at the wolf in my dreams. It made sense now, Jacob was the wolf—the wolf was Jacob.

I pulled myself out of bed and prepared for another long day at the Bean, where I was sure I wouldn't be able to form a complete thought because my mind would be elsewhere—like my boyfriend being a wolf.

"Mols," I heard my father call my name up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a sec, Pops…" I called back brushing my short blonde hair.

"Jacob's here…" He called back.

I felt my body stiffen and my heart beat start to pick up. I could feel my nerves starting to turn evilly in to a bundle in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't really ready for this. I wasn't sure what to make of it all yet.

Wow, I've never been this nervous in my life. Not even when I had to say my three lines in my elementary school play.

"Mols? You're going to be late for work," Instead of my father's voice coming up the stairs, it was Jacob's.

"I'm almost done in here," I ran in to the bathroom and closed the door quietly. I could feel myself beginning to hyperventilate. As if I didn't have enough to explain now.

"Molly, is everything ok?" Jacob asked. I could hear him right outside the door.

"Of course, Jake, why wouldn't it be?" I sat on the toilet trying to gain my composure. My heart was literally thudding out of my chest at this point. I really needed to calm down.

"Molly," He sounded worried.

"I'm…"

"Some thing's wrong," He interrupted me. "I know it…"

"Everything is fine."

"Mols," His voice was lower, probably keeping it down because of my father, who was undoubtedly hanging down by the bottom of the stairs trying to listen to our conversation. "C'mon you can talk to me."

That's just it Jake, I thought to myself. I can't. I can't just come out of the bathroom and yell 'I think you're a werewolf!' I highly doubt that would be appropriate right now.

I stood up and glanced at myself in the mirror. I didn't look worse than wear. Taking a deep breath I opened the door.

I knew how beautiful Jacob was, but for some reason when I opened that bathroom door and saw him leaning there casually, a look of concern on his handsome face, I felt my breath catch in my throat. His choppy black hair hung low in his eyes; those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

The eyes of my boyfriend and possibly my wolf.

Those large, warm hands encircled my bare biceps and I jolted upright, staring at him a little shocked. I wasn't usually the jumpy type but right now, I will make an exception.

"Molly, what is going on?"

I was frozen in my spot. I don't like to lie, and you really shouldn't lie to the person you're dating, right? Right. So I should tell him the truth.

Or—wait, he should tell me the truth.

Those dark brown eyes burned deep in to my blue ones. Yeah, I don't see myself being able to lie to that face.

"Jacob," It took all of myself control to not blurt out the exact words that were rushing through my head at that very moment. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in to my room, closing the door behind us. I did not want my father to hear any part of this conversation.

"Will you please tell me what is going on?" Normally very patient, Jacob sounded very antsy and almost irritated.

I took in a deep breath and grabbed the two pictures off of my desk, handing them to him I watched as he stared at me. A look of puzzlement crossed his face when he looked at the pictures I had just thrusted in to his grasp.

"Ok, this is what's bothering you?" He asked perplexed.

"Yes, Jake, look at the pictures…"

He inspected them, his face not showing any reaction or emotion. He didn't say a word and it was driving me crazy. I waited until he looked at me again.

"I'm still confused,"

"What is bothering me is the fact that my boyfriend…" I snatched the picture from him, "And my wolf…" I grabbed the other picture from his grasp. "Have the same eyes, the same smile—hell eve the same temperament…"

"Your wolf?" His eyes looked at me teasingly. I growled, angry that he was trying to play this off.

"Jacob,"

"What are you asking me, Mols?"

I took a deep breath loosing my patience with him, quickly.

"Jacob are you and this wolf… one in the same?"

He grinned even wider now, almost making me feel stupid. Like this was some kind of joke. What I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Yes,"

That was it. That was all he said. I stared at him in absolute shock. After the evasion he just put me through he answered me like that. Nothing else, no feather-like landing; just back the truck right on top of me.

I couldn't form words, and I could barely form thoughts when his warm hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me down on to the bed. I felt, strange, I wasn't freaking out or upset, I was just shocked.

There was no other word for it.

Had I thought this through all the way? Honestly, I had come to the conclusion myself, but to have it confirmed, and so evenly. It was just shocking.

"Molly," He said my name so softly that I barely heard him. I turned my head just barely to look at him. "Mols, are you ok?"

"I'm—I'm just… you know… in shock…" I said softly. "So you're really…" I pointed to the picture. "That…"

"More or less, that is me…" He gave me a casual grin. "That doesn't freak you out?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I really couldn't form words. I sighed and shook my head. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to his body, the heat radiating off of him.

"I'm going to be late for work," I murmured.

"Are you going to be able to?" He asked.

I sighed and tried to regain my thoughts. Would I be able to work the entire day without knowing what this was all about; without further explanation? I didn't think so.

"I'll call Mr. Greene…"

Jacob went back downstairs and told my father that I wasn't feeling well. I could only imagine what my father was thinking, and I was pretty sure that it had something to do with me being impregnated, because father's always think the worse.

After I got off the phone with Mr. Greene, Jacob was in the room and looked as though he was ready to explain this entire thing to me, which I couldn't wait to hear what he had to say. I was already thinking a hundred different things, and some of them had to do with full-moons, and being bitten.

"Where would you like for me to start?" He questioned.

I pulled my legs underneath me and I gave him a serious look, "From the beginning…"

"The beginning, beginning?"

"Yes."

He gave me a small smirk and leaned back in to my pillows, "It's going to take a while, and I promise you it's probably not as interesting as you'd think."

"I highly doubt that…" I mused laying myself down next to him, except instead of on my back like he was; I laid on my stomach so that I could still look at his handsome face.

That grin was on his face and I knew if I had been standing I would have probably gone weak at the knees for him. He started to tell me about the stories of the Quileute Indians. How they were supposedly descended from wolves, and protected their land from evil.

He told me old pack stories, and most of them had to do with beings they called the "Cold Ones". I really wasn't sure what that meant, but I listened anyway.

"So, have you always been able to…" I didn't know exactly how to put the rest of my question.

His smile spread and he shook his head, his dark hair dusting over his nape, "No, just for the last two and a half years or so…" He licked his lips. "I always thought it was just some story that the elders told us to scare us… you know old legends and such…" I was sitting next to him by now, my hand intertwined with his much larger one. "I really didn't start believing it until it happened to me and several of my friends…"

"What caused you guys to change?"

His face tensed for a moment, his jaw set tightly and he looked away from me. Obviously, I knew it wouldn't be a good reason. But that didn't make me any less curious.

"The cold ones…"

"So, these cold ones… they're real?"

"Yes," He nodded slowly, he squeezed my hand tightly.

"What or who are they?" I questioned perplexed. What unspoken creature was I going to find out existed this time? I was a little worried and dare I say, intrigued.

Hesitation; he didn't' want to answer me. I could see that written all over his face. Either he didn't want to tell me, or he couldn't. He had told me that was the reason he needed me to ask him if he was a werewolf, because a tribe member can not just come out and tell someone what they are.

"Molly," He breathed heavily. "Werewolves aren't the only other supernatural creature that exists…" I watched a look of contemplation cross over his features.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just like werewolves are real, so are… vampires…."

I felt my breath catch in my throat, vampires? Blood-sucking, human-hunting vampires are real? That was definitely not what I was expecting. I stared at him, really not sure what to say next.

"The treaty that my grandfather made with the Cold Ones, it was with a clan of 'vegetarian' vampires, the Cullens." He pursed his lips together. "When they left, the transformations of the kids in the tribe stopped, but then they came back again… and it started all over…"

"With you… Quil, Embry, and Seth?"

"Yes," He nodded. "There are twelve of us, all together…"

"Twelve?"

"Yeah, the longer that the cold ones stay around, the more of us there will be."

"Can you only change when it's a full moon?"

Jacob laughed and shook his head, "No, we shift whenever we want too really. But it can be triggered with anger, if you're not careful."

"If these were the same vampires that you had the treaty with, why didn't you just ask them to leave, so that no more of the boys would have to change?"

Jacob pulled me to him, casually, "One of them fell in love with a human, and he refused to leave her alone." He looked hurt when he said this and that's when the pieces started to fall together.

"Bella." I deducted.

I felt him stiffen under my touch when I said her name. He didn't relax until a few moments later when he pressed his lips in to my hair.

"Yeah, he fell in love with Bella, and Bella in love with him…"

"Before or after you fell for her?"

He sighed, "It all kind of happened within the same time-frame really, but she didn't love me at first. She didn't tell me she loved me until it was too late…" If it was possible he pulled me closer. "But it really wouldn't have mattered, I knew she wasn't _the_ _one_… but I loved her all the same."

"How did you know she wasn't _the one_?" I questioned, wondering why he would have used that specific terminology.

He took another deep inhalation, which made me think that there was another long explanation coming. He took a few minutes to gather his thoughts and then he turned slightly so he could look at me, and I at him.

"Molly, there is this other thing that kind of happens to us werewolves..." He took my free hand in his, stroking his thumb over my knuckles. "And I really hope that this doesn't freak you out…"

"Jake, you're a werewolf, what else could possibly freak me out?" I questioned with a grin on my face.

His serious look didn't falter and I wondered if there was something terribly wrong. Was there a curse or a catch that came along with being a werewolf? I didn't know. He didn't say anything earlier.

"It has to do with me knowing that Bella wasn't _the one_…" I stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "When we change," He paused thinking about his words. "You know how they say there is one person out there for everyone, you know _the one_…" I nodded my head. "Well, when werewolves find their 'one' they do what we call imprinting."

"Imprinting?"

"Yeah, they imprint on one specific person and they have to be around that person all the time. You feel the need to protect them from everything, take care of them, love them…" He licked his lips. "It's an instantaneous feeling, you're just overwhelmed with this feeling of love and happiness when you see them, and you just know."

"Like love at first sight?"

"More intense than that," He explained. "Much more intense. Just this feeling that you know that is the person you're going to be with for the rest of your life."

"So, you didn't imprint on Bella?"

"No," He shook his head.

I stared at him, and went over what he said about imprinting. I think I was starting to get what he was saying, and I wasn't sure how to take it. I had learned a lot today, and my brain was pretty fried, so maybe I was understanding wrong.

"Jacob, are you saying…"

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Could I possible be Jacob's _one_? It seemed to fit, I was drawn to him like no one I had ever dated before. We saw each other almost everyday, and I could feel things for him that I never thought I could feel for anyone.

I thought I was crazy when I thought that I could possibly be in love with him already, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was being too closed-minded. I waited impatiently for him to answer my unasked question.

He knew what I was asking, I knew what I was asking, now I just needed an answer.

"You're my imprint, Molly…"

* * *

**Yay. So now she knows, and now everyone can be happy... RIGHT? Of course not, we've got to add some drama, don't we? We'll see..... MUAHAHA! :)**


	15. Chapter 14: Acceptance

**A/N: **It took awhile to get my juices flowing, but this morning, when I should have been doing some assignments, I decided to write this instead. Please, enjoy! :)

* * *

_Chapter 14_**  
Acceptance**

The silence in the room was deafening. I really didn't know what to say to him. I was confused, to say the least, and right now; right now I really wanted to be alone. I had to think this through.

"What's wrong, Molly?" Jacob questioned brushing my bangs out of my face, his dark brown eyes were gentle, but I could tell that my silence was bothering him.

"N—nothing," I forced a small smile and sat up; I really was trying to digest all of this information. I think I might still be in shock, but on top of that I wasn't sure what to make of Jacob's words.

I was his imprint. He imprinted on me. What did that mean exactly? He had no other choice but to be with me because of this—supernatural fine print.

That thought alone got my brain kicking in to high gear. He loved _Bella_, without imprinting on her; he truly fell in love with her. And me? Me he just imprinted, he had no choice, did he?

"Molly..."

I turned to look at him.

"Do you have a choice?"

Jacob stared at me, completely taken back—or so it seemed, by my question. It was a simple question. I wanted to know whether or not he had a choice in the matter. Did he have to be with me? Or could he be with anyone he chose to be with?

"Molly—"

"Answer the question, Jacob." I stood up staring at him. I wanted to know. I wanted to know if he could choose this, or if he had to be with me.

"It's complicated."

"Jacob Black..." My eyes narrowed now. His evasion of the question only meant one thing to me--he had no choice. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. "I need to be alone,"

His face went blank and I felt my heart wrench, "Molly, don't do this..." He scooted to the edge of the bed, a look on his face that I hadn't seen before.

"Jacob, I just... I need to be by myself right now..."

"Don't do this Molly, please."

"Please, Jacob..." I closed my eyes and waited, counting to ten in my head again. Hoping that he would just leave, but with Jacob Black, I knew that was impossible.

I felt his warmth before I heard him. He told me that the warmth came from his change; a lot came from his change. I sighed and opened my eyes only to stare at his chest. I looked up and met those eyes.

"Please," I wasn't even sure it came out; it was so low just below a whisper. I knew that if he was close I would have a harder time making him leave, but I had to. I had to think. I had to get away from him for sometime and think this over.

"Molly," He pulled my face in to his large, warm hands. I looked at him, though, I told myself not to. "Choice or not, I'm yours—forever."

He placed a light, feather-like kiss on my lips and left without another word, without argument. I felt my heart beating wildly out of my chest, it almost felt like I was going to have a heart attack right there.

I did have a lot to think about, and even more to digest.

I fell on to my bed; I heard a few brief words between my father and Jacob before the front door closed abruptly. I sighed heavily to myself, I knew I should have probably talked this all out with him, because I didn't fully grasp the understanding of imprinting, but—I just couldn't handle it right now.

I learned so much in the last twenty minutes that my brain was beginning to swell. I stared up at the ceiling and tried to weed through what I had heard, and what information I needed to process the most.

But I knew that answer. I had to process this imprinting. This force that made Jacob want me, was it the same force that drew me to him as well? Was I weeded in to this by this supernatural fine print?

I wasn't sure. I guess that's a question I could ask him. I hated not knowing what was going on with my own life. I'm a bit of a control freak and like to know what is going on all the time.

I could feel my head pounding and knew that this was going to be torture on my senses. I pulled a pillow under my chin and inhaled deeply. A low sigh escaped my mouth as I inhaled Jacob's scent.

It surrounded me, and I knew no matter what my conclusion was; I had strong feelings for him. Feelings that I knew I wouldn't be able to just push aside.

After lying around for sometime, I felt my eyes become heavy and I drifted in to a state of somberness. My entire body was exhausted from all the thinking and I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't put myself through it any longer, so I succumbed to sleep, I needed it.

I woke up to a loud banging sound coming from my door and I looked up to see it was dark around me, was it late night or morning? How long had I slept?

"Molly Catherine, if you do not open this door right now, young lady…" My father scolded.

Groaning I sat up and glanced at the clock, it was six o'clock in the morning. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and grunted.

"It's open, Pops"

I heard my father mutter something under his breath before opening the door. I opened one eye and looked at him, he was pieced together nicely and I glanced down at myself. Disheveled, but what else was new?

"You slept all day yesterday, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head.

"I spoke to Mr. Greene, and he's letting you take some time off, so that you can go visit your mother in Washington." He smoothed out his dark brown pants. "I talked to Jacob, and I'm putting the two of you on a plane tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Both of my eyes were open now, because I was staring at my father like he had just lost his freaking mind. "Washington?"

"Yes,"

"But Pops," I started to object.

"No buts about it, you're already booked and you're mother is expecting you."

"You told mom?" My brows knitted together in confusion. "Why would you do that without talking to me first?"

"It sounded like a good idea when it was brought up, I talked to Jacob about it last night, and we settled it."

"But Jacob and I…"

"You had a little fight, it's ok… it happens… it's not the end of the world…" My father shrugged his shoulders.

"Dad!" I slammed my hands down firmly on my bed and he looked at me. I hardly ever called my father 'Dad', always 'Pops' and for whatever reason 'Dad' was reserved for when I was really angry with him.

"Molly, please don't make this a bigger deal than it is…" He shook his head at me. "Jacob is downstairs; making breakfast… you should clean up and come down stairs…"

I couldn't believe my father. He just drops this bomb on me and walks away, like nothing happened. Jesus, maybe he and mom are a lot more alike than they are aware of. I tried to grasp the information given to me in the last thirty seconds.

I was going to be jumping on a plane, tomorrow, with my boyfriend. A boyfriend that I still wasn't sure what to think about, right now. I had done a lot of thinking last night and I came to the same conclusion every time.

I didn't care.

Though, I did—technically care, I didn't. I knew how I felt about Jacob, and that was all that mattered to me. I can't deny the fact that I was jealous that _Bella_ would have something over me that I would never get, but I would have to live with that. It wasn't like I would ever see her.

Would I?

Frustrated with myself, I grabbed my things and headed in to the bathroom to take a shower. I wanted to be with Jacob, though I wanted to talk to him about it. I wanted to see how he felt; I wanted to be careful about this whole thing, because I had never experienced it before.

"Molly!" I heard my father yell my name from the bottom of the stairs. "Mols, are you coming down to eat?"

I ran my fingers through my short blonde hair and inspected my face and choice of clothes. They would have to do for now. I opened the bathroom door and padded down the hall.

"I'm coming, keep your pants on Pops…"

I found myself smiling at the sight before me; my father and my boyfriend sitting at the kitchen table laughing and talking while enjoying breakfast. My eyes held Jacob's figure for a moment, but I didn't want to disturb his discussion with my father so I quietly moved about the kitchen to get a glass and some orange juice before taking a seat between them.

Jacob looked at me, his chocolate brown eyes searching mine for acceptance. I smiled at him and leaned forward placing a quick kiss on his lips before settling down to eat.

I pulled a few pancakes on to my plate, along with some bacon and eggs and my father engaged Jacob back in to their conversation. I sat, quite smugly to be honest, listening to them talk and enjoying my breakfast.

It felt natural.

"I'm off to work, thank you for breakfast Jacob, and I'll see you both this evening…" He grinned getting up. He placed a kiss on my forehead and headed to the nook to grab his things.

"Have a good day, Mr. Landon…" Jacob reached over and took my hand in his.

"Jake, call me Henry…" My father shot him a grin before ducking out of the front door.

"He likes you," I concluded with a small smile.

"Oh?" Jacob asked. I nodded my head. "It's not him I'm concerned about anymore," He mused looking back at me, his long fingers caressing over mine gently.

"We need to talk then," I stated calmly. Jacob winced at my words, and my free hand reached over and squeezed his. "Not in a bad way,"

"Sure, sure" He sat back in the chair, "I may not have had many girlfriends, but I know that saying and it's usually not followed by anything good…"

"This time is different," I smiled at him and he seemed to relax a little bit. "I had a lot of time to think last night,"

"Are you sure?" He pressed. "Because you were sleeping all day…"

"How do you know—" I stopped myself and held up a hand. "I don't want to know…" I remarked shaking my head. "I still don't understand the whole imprinting thing all the way, but I just want you to know, that I don't really care."

Jacob laughed and leaned forward, "I told you, that I was yours forever, no matter what you decided…" He grinned. "Imprinting is difficult to explain." I watched the battle in his eyes as he tried to find the right words to say. "It's faster than love at first sight and deeper than true love…"

"But you still have no choice," I reminded him.

"No, it's weird though…" He licked his lips. "It's our destiny, our fate…" He pressed his fingers in to his temple. "Like, there's something deep inside that already knows who we're going to fall in love with and knows that, that's the person that we're supposed to be with forever…"

"So the supernatural werewolf has something internal that makes him supernaturally psychic about his future love-life…" I joked with a small grin.

"Something like that I guess," Jake shrugged his sculpted shoulders.

"Ok, I guess I can live with that," I laced my fingers through his and decided that I wasn't going to let anything bother me. Not even the thought of _Bella_.

"At least you're not an infant…" Jacob smirked at me, his grin lop-sided on his face as he sifted through his pancakes with his free hand.

"Do I even want to know?" I questioned him carefully, not sure if I wanted to know what that meant, or not.

He laughed and licked his lips and began explaining to me about Sam and Emily, Paul and Jacob's sister Rachel, and Quil and Claire. I was astounded to hear about Quil and Claire, but once Jacob explained that situation to me, I think I got a better understanding of imprinting.

"So, it is kind of like an extra little power you've got…" I smiled cleaning up the plates on the table.

"I guess you could say that." He agreed helping me with the dishes. "So, are you ok with leaving for Washington tomorrow, I know it kind of comes as a shock, and quick, but…"

"No, it's fine…" I stopped washing the dish in my hand. "I actually wanted to go soon, that way I can get over this fear I have… of going there…"

"Everyone's excited to meet you," Jacob stated with a small grin on his handsome face.

"What'd you do, call everyone and tell them I was coming?" I laughed.

"Something like that," He winked at me.

"Oh, there's something else, isn't there?" I turned to look up at him, and I guess I hadn't noticed it before, but he looked really tired. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Define sleeping," He mused moving past me to rinse off the dish in his hand.

"Jacob Black," I sounded like my father when he yells at me.

"Look, don't worry…" He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm a werewolf; we don't have all the same needs as you humans do…" He gave me that wolf-like grin and damn him that made my knees weaken.

"Like?" I asked letting my hands rest carelessly on his shoulders.

"Sleep, we only have to sleep for a few hours a time, just little wolf-naps." He winked at me.

"But you look so tired," I cupped his russet face in my hands. "You should probably sleep now, it'd be good for you."

"I'm up all night protecting you," He pulled me in to his warmth.

"Protecting me?" I pushed a hand firmly against his chest. "What do you mean, protecting me?"

"I patrol the area ever night; just to make sure everything is copasetic…"

"Patrol the area?" My eyes narrowed in on him. "You mean you turn in to a wolf at night and prance around like a watch dog?"

"There's really no prancing involved, babe…" He laughed a bit at my choice of words and I pointed a finger at him.

"Would you ever you know… change in front of me?" I asked him carefully. I'd like to see him do it, just so I could experience it.

He looked at me slightly confused and simply nodded, "I guess, if you wanted me too…"

"I just think it'd be interesting to experience." I gave him a small smile before leaning forward and placing my lips on his.

"From what I hear the pack is interested in meeting you,"

"Oh?" I asked a bit self-conscious all of a sudden. I knew I would be meeting his friends, but for some reason now, that was a bigger deal than going to Washington. I just hoped that his friends liked me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one, and the next chapter they are in Washington, WEEEEEE... you know what that means right? Drama.... Fun... and DRAMA!! :)**


	16. Chapter 15: Welcome to Washington

**A/N: **Thank you for the tremendous support on this story, I really appreciate it! This chapter sort of wrote itself, I guess my muses wanted to go back to Washington, because we all know there is soooo much drama in the wet & dreary Olympic Peninsula. Anywho, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 15**  
Welcome to Washington**_

The plane landed with little turbulence, for which I was definitely thankful. I peered out of the window, wet and green. That's all Washington was once you got to the Olympic Peninsula. I sulked down further in to my chair and looked up when a warm hand took mine.

I smiled at Jacob and he squeezed my hand, "You ok?"

I looked back out of the window and took in the greenery, "Yeah, I think I'm ok..."

I took a few long breaths and waited as people started to filter off of the large plane. I stayed glued in my seat, not sure if I was capable of getting up and walking off of the plane.

Jacob was pulling down our carryons, fighting aggressively with my small suitcase that he had borrowed for his things. When he retrieved it, I could feel his eyes on me.

"Mols," He was looking at me expectantly.

I gripped the armrests under my slim fingers and pushed all of my weight down, forcing myself to stand up on my own two legs and move away from my seat. I stood up and stared straight ahead.

Maybe I wasn't ready for this.

"Are you coming or are you going to just stand on the plane?" He asked in a joking manner.

I looked over at him and swallowed hard, "Jake..."

"You can do this, Molly..." He reached for my hand and I slowly let him take it.

As soon as the warmth engulfed my hand I felt a little more at ease than I did before. Jacob gave me a light tug and pulled me in to the aisle way.

"You're mom is probably waiting for us by the luggage claim," He continued to pull me along with him until we were in the terminal.

I dug my heels in to the carpet and tried to move backwards, I really couldn't do this. I couldn't.

"Molly, don't do this now..." He sighed heavily, stopping his persistent tugging on my arm. "You made me carry you on to the plane; do _not_ make me carry you off..." His eyes narrowed and I stared up at him.

He had scared the crap out of me when he hoisted me over his shoulder, literally, and carried me on to the plane. He even strapped me in to my seat. I held my arms out, defending myself from his possible capture.

"I won't carry you in there if you don't make me..." He tilted his head to the side. "Just put one foot in front of the other, babe..." He leaned against the terminal wall.

I groaned and looked up at him, "It's not that easy, Jacob!" I stomped my foot down and gave him the most threatening look I could muster up.

I saw a look of recognition appear on his handsome features, and a look of loss spread after it. I pursed my lips and I couldn't think of what I had just reminded him of, but I had a good guess who of.

"What was that?" I asked pointing to his face.

"What was what?" He asked shaking his head.

"The look that was just on your face." I shoved my bony finger in to his chest, my eyes still on his.

"There was no look," He defended.

"You suck at lying," I pressed.

"Nothing, just you stomped your foot..." He didn't hold my gaze at this point; he simply looked down at the ground.

"So?"

"Bel—_She_ did that once..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It just kind of reminded me of that time..."

I pursed my lips together, I didn't like that. I didn't want to remind him of _her_. I wanted nothing to do with_ her_. I pushed the thought away, grabbed his hand and now it was my turn to drag him.

We walked out in to the busy airport and I felt my breath catch in my throat, I had done it. I had actually stepped foot in to the Seattle airport. Something I hadn't done since I swore this place off a year ago.

"I knew you could do it," Jacob whispered in my ear, his arm finding its way around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his warmth.

"It was only because I was pissed at you," I mumbled under my breath and continued our walk towards the luggage claim, where I was sure my mother was in fact waiting for us.

I could hear him smiling, is that even possible? I don't know. But I could. I didn't have to look at him to know that he was grinning ear to ear like a fool.

He dragged both of our bags behind him, looking around for my mother. He had only seen pictures of her, from my scrapbook and my room, so I wasn't even sure if he would spot her.

"Carousel Four lets go..." He tugged me in to the direction of our flights luggage and that's when I spotted her.

I stopped walking and Jacob glanced back at me, that didn't last long before he was following my gaze to my mother. She stood stunningly in a green peasant skirt and brown tank top and cardigan, looking like the nature-child she was brought up to be.

"Molly!" She exclaimed jubilantly, she dropped her purse and ran towards me. I was so excited to see her that I met her halfway. All I wanted right now was a hug from my mother.

"Mom," I breathed in her scent of pine and some fruity body spray she had splashed on before coming. Though I hated Seattle, I loved my mother more than words, and missed her terribly.

We hugged for what seemed like forever, I hadn't even noticed my boyfriend, who had gone to pick up my mother's purse and place it with the rest of our belongings. After my mother let me go, she held me out at arms length and inspected me closely.

"You've grown," Her lips twitched.

"I haven't grown at all; I think I've shrunk..." I reported glancing back at Jacob. "Especially with him around," I hoisted a thumb in his direction.

"You must be Jacob!" Her eyes were bright and blue as she looked at Jacob expectantly. She strode towards him and wrapped her arms around him, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Carmine," Jacob smiled at her and gave her a hug back, being as gentle as possible, I could tell.

My mother pulled away and beamed at us both, "You make such a handsome couple..." She pointed at Jacob. "You're a handsome devil, how old are you? You look a lot older than my Molly here...."

"Mom," I scolded blushing. It was common knowledge that I looked like a sixteen-year-old. I couldn't help it, and Jacob, because of his _transformation_, he explained to me; he looked like he was about twenty-five or so.

"I'm actually younger than Molly, Ms. Carmine..." Jacob answered with a grin.

Are you allowed to swoon in front of your mother? I couldn't help but wonder, smiling at him boastfully. I swooned; I don't care. He's a handsome devil, and he's mine.

"Oh are you?" She nudged me with her elbow. "That-a girl Molly," She winked at me. "Now, how about we get your luggage and go grab something to eat? I'm sure you kids are hungry..."

I stared at her for a second; I didn't want to stay in Seattle longer than I had to. I wanted to go back to Port Angeles now, and not worry about having to experience any sort of flashbacks or remembrances while here.

"I think we can wait until we get back to Port Angeles to eat," I glanced at Jacob. "Don't you think Jake?"

Jacob was about to open his mouth when my mother waved her hand, "Nonsense, we're going to eat at Brasa, Jacob will love it..." She smiled brightly.

I winced; Brasa was one of my brother's favorite restaurants. Not only that, but it was close to where he was murdered, and I really didn't want to go anywhere near downtown Seattle.

"Mom, really..." I started to complain as Jacob grabbed our bags.

"No arguments, Molly Catherine, you are only here to visit me for a few days before you go down to the reservation and see Jacob's father, I don't want to have to ground you while you're here..." She pointed a finger at me.

"Mom, I'm an adult, you can't ground me..." I rolled my eyes at her.

She winked at Jacob and turned back to me, "You're not too big for me to put over my knee..."

I smirked and shook my head, "Not like you ever spanked me before..." I lifted my chin to Jacob. "She wouldn't hurt a fly..."

"Unless they hurt my baby," She wrapped her arm around me and then glanced at Jacob. "You have no intentions of doing that, now do you Jacob Black?" She pressed.

Jacob laughed; it was deep and really sexy. I felt my face become hot at the thought and shook my head, he was dragging our luggage behind him, on top of all of it was my mother's bright green purse.

"Not at all, ma'am..." He assured her.

"Good,"

My mother ushered us out to her car, she was very _green_ if you know what I mean, so she drove a Toyota Prius. I let Jacob sit in the front because of his much longer legs, and because I felt like I was going to need to lie down.

Jacob put our things in the trunk and slipped in to the passenger's seat as my mom cranked the car up. She talked the entire way to Brasa; I on the other hand, was very quiet. I was uncomfortable with going to this restaurant; I was even more uncomfortable with the fact that we were only going to be about five minutes away from where my brother had been killed.

"Molly?" Jacob's voice tore me out of my thoughts. I must have looked scared because the look on his face had concern written all over it.

"Sorry, I was just thinking..." I pursed my lips together and met my mother's concerned gaze.

"Are you feeling ok, Molly?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry... let's go in..." I opened the door and the three of us headed in to Brasa.

I tried to get my mind off of things and act as naturally as I could with my mother. She didn't know anything about my nightmares, or the fact that Patrick's death bothered me as much as it did. I didn't want to freak her out, so I tried to be as animated as possible, making her feel better.

"So, how did you two meet?" My mother questioned as our meals were being served.

"Well, it was kind of by chance," I glanced at Jacob and then back at my mother. "I was taking pictures out by the lake at Maroons Bell and Jacob happened to be hanging out there... and we kind of just hit it off as friends..."

"Then I finally worked up the courage to ask her out—"

"And that's all she wrote, really..." I mused.

My mother smiled and put a hand on top of mine, "You know, I met your father that way..."

I glanced at her, and nearly choked on my water. I highly doubt my mother met my father while he was phased in to a werewolf.

I bit my bottom lip and raised an eyebrow; it wasn't common for Julia Carmine to reminisce about her ex-husband—my father. I wanted to see where this was going; could my mother still have feelings for my father, after all of these years?

"I was actually out on a nature hike," There was a ghost of a smile on her lips. "And your father," She laughed. "Was lost, as usual..."

Jacob sat back in his chair and I glanced at him, he had a small smile on his face, listening to my mother tell her story. I was intrigued. I hadn't heard this story before, neither of them really liked to talk about it. So, to know that my father had somehow gotten lost camping with my uncle and my mother had found him was definitely worth listening to.

And on top of that, it got my mind off of other things. Like the fact that I was sitting in Seattle, minutes away from ground zero. I swallowed and ignored my own thoughts. Not only that, but I was in Washington, and I was going to meet Jacob's father and his pack.

My nerves were definitely on their last straw now; I was going to worry myself to death if I wasn't careful. Jacob would have to haul me around over his shoulder everywhere we went if this was going to keep happening. I was going to end up digging my heels in to the cement.

"Sounds perfect," I mused, I smiled over at Jacob and he winked at me.

"It was," She smiled and then waved a hand at us. "But enough about that, what made you decide to come visit your mom?" She asked.

"Well, of course I wanted to come see you, but Jacob was feeling a little homesick and he said he would only come if I came with him, so I figured we'd kill two birds with one stone..."

My mother's lips pursed, "I don't like that saying," She hemmed.

I rolled my eyes; my mother was such a tree hugger. I lifted a shoulder and took a sip of my water, "Thank you for lunch mom, it was great..." I forced a smile and was ready to get out of Seattle.

"Are you sure you don't want to shop around for a bit before heading back to Port Angeles?" My mother questioned with a small smile.

"No, I'm sure…" I answered her. "I really just want to go home and relax."

"Of course," She nodded her head and signed her name on the receipt.

I got up in a rush; the three of us were out to the car and on our way to Port Angeles in no time. I couldn't hang around there. I was having terrible thoughts the minute I stepped out of Brasa. I didn't want to damper the mood, so I knew I had to hurry up and get out of there.

The trip to Port Angeles was long, and filled with chatter. My mother spoke animatedly with Jake most of the trip keeping him enthralled in conversation. I interjected myself a few times, to keep up with them.

Jake told my mother stories of the Quileute Tribe and got her excited about the reservation, evening going as far as inviting her to come visit us while we're down there once. I didn't mind, though, I wasn't sure if my mother would actually come or not.

We arrived at our modest ranch style home, it was quaint but homey. Jacob looked at the house and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. I could only imagine what was going through his head right now.

"This is where you grew up?" He asked shutting the door, his eyes still focused on the house.

I tilted my head to the side, inspecting the house, and nodded though I was sure he couldn't see me, "Yep,"

"Don't dilly-dally out here, come in!" My mother grinned her blue eyes bursting with excitement.

Jacob grabbed our things from the trunk and I lead him inside, letting him leave our things in the foyer. I noticed a look of awe on his face as he looked over the pictures on the wall. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing that my mother wasn't so proud of us.

There were some embarrassing photographs hanging on these walls, and I could tell that Jacob was definitely enjoying himself. My mother grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him in to the living room, taking a photo off of the table behind the couch.

"Oh God mom, please no…" I mused trying to snatch the picture from her grasp.

"What? This is my favorite…" She grinned handing the picture to my six foot seven boyfriend. I stared up at him and prayed that he didn't laugh.

"What's this?" He inspected the picture. I clasped my hands over my eyes not wanting to look at it, I peaked through my fingers to catch his reaction, just because I was curious. I nearly died seeing the look of amusement dancing across his face.

I snatched the picture from him and held it to my chest, "I'm glad you find this amusing…" I pursed my lips together thoughtfully. "You're in big trouble!"

He gave me a look of pure innocence and my mother pried the picture out of my hands. She placed it back on the table and I stared at it for a moment. I had to admit, now that I look back, it was fairly humorous.

I was about seven or eight in the picture, my brother was in the background cracking up as my mother took the photograph. I had decided to play dress up in my mother's make-up and clothes and I looked quite horrific, she and my brother never let me live that day down.

I had caked on more make-up than I think I've possibly worn in my entire life time—clown-like. And on top of that, I had decided to look through my mother's lingerie draw for something to dress up in.

To say that I was humiliated growing up would be an understatement. My mom flashed that picture around more times than I cared to count. Many boyfriends were entertained with that picture, others, ran away.

I shrugged at the thought. Jacob wasn't running anywhere; at least I knew that much after our little talk yesterday.

"Molly, why don't you show Jacob up to the guest bedroom?" My mother pulled me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her and then back at Jacob with a small nod. The two of us walked in to the foyer and grabbed our things. Jacob followed behind me as we walked up the stairs to the rooms, I could feel his eyes on my backside and turned around quickly to catch him staring.

"Stop," I demanded giving him a pointed look.

His smoldering brown eyes snapped up to meet mine and gave me that quirky smile. His head tilted off to the side with that wolf-like grin in place.

"What?"

"You know what," I continued up the steps and to the spare room. I felt a blush creep on to my cheeks as he followed me in to the spare room, closing the door behind him. "Jacob Black," I narrowed my gaze.

"Yes, Molly Landon…" He dropped the luggage and placed his hands on my waist, leaning down slowly.

I felt my face flush and I couldn't help but feel the heat between us. I couldn't say what I really wanted to do to him, but I'm sure he could imagine. His lips brushed mine slowly, his fingers digging in to my hips. My back arched, making my chest crash in to his, causing the friction between us to thicken.

"Jacob," I breathed his name against his lips, and I felt his entire body tense up. He leaned his forehead against mine and gave me that wicked smile.

"Maybe we should play dress-up…." He proposed, his deep voice making the air between us vibrate.

My eyes grew wide and I gave him a swift smack on the chest, "You're bad…" I pointed to him.

"I never claimed to be good," He grinned back pressing his lips to mine to silence me.

I let him, I had been craving his lips since we stepped foot in Seattle. I had been so bothered by everything, that all I wanted was a hug from my mother, and a soothing kiss from my favorite wolf-boy.

He pulled away and I brushed his bangs out of his face, "I've been dying for that." I admitted.

"Me too," He laced his fingers behind my back, leaning back just a little so he could see my face. "Though, I'd still like to see what you'd look like in that blue number, now…" His lips pursed, trying to hold in his laughter.

"You're a perverse young man, Jacob Black…" I poked a finger in to his chest.

"I am a hormonal eighteen year-old, what more do you expect from me?" He questioned.

"Valid point,"

I wanted to stay like this—in his arms. No worries. Just us. I liked the sound of that. I wondered if I could just retire now, and be with Jacob all the time.

I inspected his face, wondering if he would get sick of me. Was that possible? Would he get sick of me after being with each other for an entire week, with no breaks? Would I get sick of him?

I was usually a very impatient person, and was bored easily. Most of my relationships didn't last long because I got bored quickly, though I had never dated a guy like Jacob, so I didn't expect to be bored any time soon.

"What are you thinking about?" He questioned me.

"Us," I responded almost automatically.

"Mmm, I like that answer." I laughed at him. "What about us?"

I couldn't help but make a strange face, looking up at him, "I was wondering if we would get sick of each other…"

The look he gave me was a cross between confusion and hurt. I didn't like that look. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek against his chest.

"I just meant, because we'll be with each other everyday-all day for the next week. I was afraid you'd get sick of me."

He laughed a little, "I could never get sick of you Molly Landon," He assured me. "You are far too entertaining… and if I keep finding pictures like that one…" He hoisted a thumb over his shoulder. "I'm sure I'll be far from bored."

* * *

**Yeah, so I like Molly's mom... Julia is a free-spirit, tree-hugging, organic eating hippie. That's how I pictured her anyway. I can't wait for the next chapter, I think it's going to be interesting.**


	17. Chapter 16: Morals

**A/N: **Things heat up a litlte bit between our favorite werewolf and our (or at least my) favorite OC. I hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

_Chapter 16_**  
Morals**

I don't think I could have dreamed of a better night with my mom and Jacob. They got along so well, they were like two peas in a pod. I was thrilled. Dinner was much easier for me than lunch was, and I think Jacob could see that too.

My mom told Jacob stories of my younger-years keeping both of us entertained all throughout dinner; veggie lo mien made homemade by my very-vegetarian mother. After dinner, Jacob and I did the dishes and my mother went off to her room to take a bath and get ready for bed.

I pulled Jacob to my room, wanting a little one-on-one time with him. I closed the door behind me and he looked around my room, which my mother hadn't changed at all since I left after graduation. It was exactly the same.

Pale purple walls and dark purple and blue accents around the room, I felt like I was back in high school. I couldn't help but follow Jacob's eyes all around the room; from my desk, to my dresser, to all the pictures adorning the surfaces and the walls. He inspected the pictures and I could see small smiles appear on his lips every so often.

"Enjoying yourself?" I questioned, getting comfortable on my bed.

"I like seeing pictures of you," He sat down on the edge of my bed. "I feel like I can see how you really are, or were… during those times…" He leaned forward and I met him halfway giving him a short peck on the lips.

"I can't wait to go to the Reservation, because I want to see the most embarrassing pictures your father has of you…" I winked at him.

"I'm not easily embarrassed," He stated.

"We'll see about that…"

He adjusted himself so that he was sitting next to me, his arms wrapped around my middle—securely. I enjoyed this feeling, and I wanted to fall asleep this way, and I'm sure I probably could, and most likely will.

"Are you actually going to sleep in the spare room?" I questioned him out of the blue.

He nestled his nose in to the crook of my neck. I felt the chills run down my back and cuddled in to him, taking in his warmth.

"Probably not," He breathed.

"Why not? Aren't we safe here?" His grip on me tightened.

"You can never be too careful, Molly…"

I didn't like his answer, not at all. I thought I'd be more at ease, but now I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Jake,"

He pressed his lips to the side of my neck, "I can't be off guard when it comes to you," He stated. "It's against my DNA."

His tone was joking, but I didn't find it funny.

"Jake, what kind of danger is out there?" I felt him hang his head; his forehead now resting against my shoulder.

"Mols," I turned to look him in the eye.

"Jacob, don't I have a right to know what you are supposed to be protecting me from?"

He licked his lips, "You really don't want to know,"

I stared him down, did I want to know? I thought I wanted to know, but now looking him in the eye, I wasn't so sure. I diverted my gaze away from him and slumped back in to his chest, facing my room.

"Sometimes it's better if you don't know…" He mused.

I thought about our past conversations, and the name that came to mine was _Bella_ and what she had fallen in love with. What had caused Jacob to turn in to a werewolf. I closed my eyes and pressed my body against his.

"Vampires?" It was more of a statement than a question. I felt his entire body tense, and knew that was my answer. He was protecting me from vampires. "Why?" I pressed.

"They're our natural enemy, Molly…" His fingers caressed my hip bones, softly, causing a warming sensation throughout my entire body. "They're all around, even if you don't notice them…" His lips lingered on my shoulder. "I couldn't bear to lose you to one of them…"

I didn't respond to his words, I felt comforted but at the same time, there was an annoying voice in the back of my head telling me not to be so comfortable. Anything could happen, even I knew that. My brother was killed cold-blooded in a part of town that was well-known, and populated, by some serial killing gang of some sort.

I felt the goose bumps rise on my arms; Jacob could sense that something was wrong. He could always sense it. He turned me, so that I was facing him, and pushed my hair out of my face.

"You should go take a hot shower, and get ready for bed…" He instructed.

"But—" He put a finger to my lips.

"No buts," He mocked my mother's tone from earlier. "You just go do it."

I wanted to pout and maybe even stomp my foot again, but a hot shower sounded really nice right about now. I simply nodded my head and gave him a quick peck on the lips before disappearing in to the hallway.

I could hear my mother downstairs humming away, as she read her book. It was a weird habit of hers, but it was somehow—strangely, comforting.

I started the shower, and locked the door behind me. It seemed like things were finally starting to come together for me. My parents both seemed to be in a happy state of mind and so did I.

I was happy.

That was an accomplishment if I ever saw one. The demise of my relationship with Donovan had circled around my breakdown after Patrick's death. And everything else seemed to go to hell after that.

I stepped in to the shower, and felt the hot beads of water massage against my back. A hot shower was definitely needed after the day I had. Jacob was right. He always seemed to be right.

Just the thought of him brought a smile to my face. I think that's how I knew it was something special between us. It happened fast, but I loved Jacob. I could feel it with every fiber of my being that he was it, and at least I knew the feelings were reciprocated in this case.

I closed my eyes and let the hot water beat against my skin, the feeling was calming, but that feeling didn't last for long. Images flashed in my head and I felt my body immediately tense up. I forced my eyes to open, gripping on to the wall for support.

My breathing was labored and I couldn't see straight, I felt like the room was spinning. Images of Patrick and his mystery killer engulfed my head. I was there. I could see all of the blood, the brutality.

I winced, I wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

I finished my shower, trying my damnedest not to close my eyes again. I couldn't handle those images again. I toweled off and changed in to a t-shirt and shorts, though I was sure I probably wouldn't get a wink of sleep in tonight.

Lazily, I walked back in to my bedroom, trying to push the thoughts of Patrick and his murder as far away from my brain as possible. I didn't want to be in a sulking mood around Jacob. Entering my room I found Jake resting coolly on my bed looking through a yearbook that was under my nightstand.

I don't think I was going to have any problems with sulking now, that was definitely not an option right now. A very delectable six foot seven Native American was lying in my bed, in pajama pants and no shirt.

I hoped that I wasn't drooling.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was so—muscular. Honestly, if you looked at him you would not think he was eighteen years old. My eyes wandered up and down his chest to his abdomen and felt my heart beating rapidly out of my chest.

"Mols?" He brought my attention back to his handsome face. I felt embarrassed, but I wasn't going to be ashamed of checking out my own boyfriend. He glanced down at his body and I remembered the first time I met Jacob—as a human. He was only wearing a pair of khaki shorts.

Very drool worthy.

"Molly?"

I shook my head, "Sorry…"

"Don't be…" He gave a lopsided grin. "I don't mind…" He closed the yearbook and set it on the table.

I looked up at the ceiling and gave a slight shake of my head, "At least you're modest…" I joked, closing the door behind me.

I crossed to the bed and sat in the middle, my legs pulled underneath me; my eyes locked with his. He sat up, his shoulders back, and his lips pursed in to a sexy smirk. Unmentionable thoughts crossed my mind at that very moment.

Any thoughts from earlier had disappeared for now, all that mattered at that moment was me and him. I moved my weight forward, placing my hands on either side of his body, and giving him an innocent grin when his perfectly shaped eyebrow shot up in question.

He dipped his head just a little and his lips crashed on to mine. I nearly lost my balance as the warmth erupted throughout my entire body. Was it healthy to go from one extreme to the next? Probably not. Did I care? At this moment, no.

His left arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me impossible closer to him, and his right hand slid from his side, up mine and to the base of my neck causing us to deepen our kiss. I situated myself so that one hand was resting against his chest and the other was tangled in his dark hair.

Things started to get heated between us, and I didn't think that my childhood bedroom was the appropriate place for us to consummate our relationship for the first time. Hell, I wasn't sure if it was even the right time to consummate our relationship, or if—God save me, Jacob was a virgin.

I pulled away—slowly. Jacob looked me in the eye and could see that there was something wrong, I was beginning to think he was psychic. He brushed my damp hair out of my face, and cupped my cheeks in his warm hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I kissed him quickly and settled on the bed next to him, my face slowly slipping out of his hands.

"Did I do something wrong?" He questioned me.

I looked over at him and laughed to myself, "No, of course not…"

"Then why'd you—"

"Jacob, it's kind of complicated."

"What is?"

"This whole thing," I waved my hand between us.

"How is this complicated?" He questioned looking at me strangely.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to find the words to explain to him, "It's just that…" I looked down at my hands. "I already fell like I'm taking something away from you, and…" I looked back up at him to see his face fall. "I just—I don't think I can take _that_ away too…"

His brow furrowed, "What do you feel like you're taking away from me?"

"I don't know…" I mumbled unintelligibly. "We're both still so young, and I'm sure there are things out there you still want to experience without being tied down to me for the rest of your life."

"Who said the things I wanted to experience, I couldn't experience with you?"

"I'm older than you Jake, and I've—I've experience things that you haven't yet…" I pulled a shaky hand through my still-damp hair.

He stared at me, and I nervously adjusted my gaze downwards. He sighed and shook his head, "This is about sex…."

"No, this isn't about sex," I sat up and looked at him, he could read it on my face, I was sure of it. "Ok, maybe it's a little about sex, but—"

"But what?" He pressed turning his entire body in my direction. "Are you afraid that I won't be good at sex because I've never done it before?"

I sat straight up, my blue eyes narrowed in on his, "No, Jake, that's not it at all…" I looked him in the eye. "I—I'm just really worried that…" I sighed. "Maybe it's because I'm insecure…"

Jacob scoffed, "You're insecure?"

"Yeah, I'm insecure… ok…" I watched as he pursed his lips together in contrast to my words. "What if we do have sex and you're not satisfied? What if I don't do it for you?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "Doubtful." He brushed a hand over the exposed skin on my arm, causing goose bumps to form. "What part of soul mates do you not understand?"

I balled my fists and pushed them in to the bed angrily, "Just because we're 'soul mates' Jacob Black, does not mean that we're going to have a spectacular sex life, just like that…" I snapped my fingers.

"On the contrary, I think it means just that," He replied coolly.

I was beginning to think that he was testing me. I glared over at him and he was just smiling at me, as if this didn't faze him at all. Scrunching up my face in a peculiar way I shoved him.

He laughed at me and wrapped me up in his long, muscular arms, pulling me closer to his half-naked body. I felt content here, and I tried to push our conversation out of my head. All this talk about sex was really making me push my morals about having sex in my mother's house.

"What's wrong now?" He questioned.

I looked up at him and saw that he was watching me, pensively.

"Nothing," I chewed on my bottom lip.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you suck at lying, Molly?"

"Ok," I cleared my throat and nestled in to his arms further, "I was really thinking about teetering my morals a bit, just for tonight…" I tried to suppress the blush on my cheeks, but to no avail.

I felt his nose press against my cheek, and his lips lingered near my jaw line. I could just imagine the thoughts running through his head right now; my naughty little Native American. His lips just barely brushed against my skin and I felt my entire body react to him.

"Jacob," I whispered his name.

"Yes, Molly?" He asked, his breath causing chills down my back. It was warm and seemed to flow down my neck in a sensual manner.

I let my lips part just a bit, my breathing becoming labored as I felt his finger tips crawl up my t-shirt and dance along the hem of my shorts. My mouth moved, but no words came out. I couldn't fight the fire that was erupting inside of me.

His touch made all my other thoughts disappear, and all I could think about was him. His lips lingered down my neck, pressing gently against the sensitive skin of my nape.

I turned my body towards him, my hands reaching out and grabbing on to his naked torso, pulling him closer. I pressed my lips to his hungrily and ignored the words that my conscience was trying to spew at me.

Jacob's hands were now under my shirt, caressing the cleansed skin underneath it, one of my legs was now tossed over his hip and our bodies were reacting to one another. My hands roamed over his body caressing every indenture of his taut muscles.

I do believe my morals just flew out of the window.

* * *

**This chapter was actually going in a totally different direction when I first initiated it, but then my muse wanted to continue to be naughty, so I had to let Jacob Muse have his fun. So, that's where this chapter came in. Which works well for me, because it gave me a new idea to work in the original idea for this chapter and part of the next idea... YAY! (What does that mean for you? Probably a timely/quicker update!)**

**R&R!!! :-D  
**


	18. Chapter 17: Nightmares

**A/N: **I know I said it was going to be a quick update last time. I'm terribly sorry, some things came up and my mind was not in the right place for writing, so I do apologize for the wait on the update. This chapter kind of took itself in a different direction, but I'm not complaining. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 17_**  
Nightmares**

Bolting upright, my eyes darted around the room violently searching for the face that I had seen in my dreams—but nothing. My breathing was labored and I couldn't think straight. I felt clammy, I was sure I was drenched in sweat after that terrible nightmare.

I felt around and couldn't find the warmth that I so desperately sought. I was silently beginning to wonder if everything was a dream. Had I dreamt Jacob up, did he really exist? Had I ever really moved to Colorado with my father to go to school? I couldn't be sure.

The room immediately went up in temperature, I looked up and any worries that I had made Jacob up had slipped away. Worry was etched in to his features and I knew I was crazy to think such things.

I hadn't even said a word and he was asking me what was wrong.

"N—Nothing," I tripped over my tongue. My mouth was dry and I felt like I needed to drink something badly. I looked up and met his concerned gaze, and I knew that he didn't believe me.

"Molly," He pressed.

"I had a nightmare,"

"The same as before?" He crossed to my bed, taking a seat next to me.

"No, this one was different, scarier..." I mumbled wrapping my arms around him, resting my head on his chest.

"What happened?"

"The guy in my dreams before..." I took a slow breath. "He was chasing me in a forest." I closed my eyes and took in his scent. "He was so fast..."

I felt him stiffen and pulled away from him slightly to read his face. A cold look passed over his handsome features. He pulled me impossibly close, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Molly."

"It kills me that this monster got away with killing my brother and I just feel like he's haunting me now."

"Does the guy in your dreams look familiar? Have you seen him before?" Jacob questioned, his tone worried.

I racked my brain, trying to conjure up the face that I had been trying so hard to forget. I closed my eyes and I could see him. The monster that had taken away Patrick.

"I've never seen him in real life," I told Jake positively.

"Never? Are you sure?" He continued to question. I felt like I was in an interrogation.

"I'm pretty sure. I think I'd remember..."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's just unforgettable..." I mused, my eyes still closed. I could feel Jacob's grip on me tighten. "He's beautiful, too beautiful—in a dangerous way...."

"Beautiful?" He growled. "Like how? Describe him..."

I took a deep breath and began to describe the creature I saw before me, "Dark hair, like yours but a little more unkempt. Sharp features, pointy nose, small mouth, black eyes--really black. Pale, pale skin--almost translucent like..."

I could almost hear Jacob's brain on overdrive. His fingers intertwined with mine before he spoke again, this time it was sharp, and he cursed.

"I should have known before," His tone made me open my eyes.

"What? What should you have known?"

He looked apprehensive, like he wasn't sure if he should tell me. But he knew I would get it out of him. I would whether he liked it or not. I hated when people started to say something and then think it would be better to recant before they blurt it out; it was highly annoying.

"The guy you're seeing, in your nightmares... he's a damn leach."

"Leach?"

"A bloodsucker,"

"Vampire?" I questioned, a bit shocked at his aggressive tone. When he didn't say anything I pulled out of his grasp. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately,"

I thought about it. I made sense, I suppose, the person in my nightmares wasn't human. He was too beautiful and too dangerous. He was powerful and fast.

I tried to think it through before saying anything else. Vampires were real and they were dangerous. If this vampire was still out there he could very well kill me if he wanted to. Did he? Was that why I could see him in my dreams?

Jacob turned slightly and looked me in the eye.

"Those vampires are gone," He said confidently.

"Those vampires?" I was confused, what did he mean by 'those vampires'? I was obviously missing something here and I wanted to find out what it was.

"The ones that..." He trailed off his gaze leaving mine.

He didn't say anything else. Oh no. He wasn't going to do that to me again. I grasped his chin in my hand and made him look at me.

"What were you going to say, Jacob?" I questioned.

He hung his head, my hand still gripping on to his face, "It's difficult really…"

"Then you should start explaining, now." I pressed.

He took a deep breath, "The killings that were allegedly apart of a gang serial killing, weren't." He started, confused, my brow furrowed. "They were newborn vampires feasting on these innocent people."

"Newborn vampires?" I coughed out.

"New vampires cannot control themselves, if they smell human blood they attack."

I could believe it. I sat there my mouth hanging open slightly taking it all in. This was ridiculous. The things I was learning now that I was with Jacob was beginning to be too much for me to bear.

"You're telling me that my brother was murdered by a feasting pack of bloodsucking monsters?" The disdain in my voice wasn't hard to pick up, and I saw a ghost of a smile appear on his lips, before it disappeared.

"Yes, Molly."

"Where the hell did all of these vampires come from and where the hell are they now?"

He looked hesitant to answer and I wondered why he had been so apprehensive before. It made me think that he was trying to hide something, as to not hurt me. Did a vampire feel threatened by the pack of wolves on the Quileute Reservation? Did they conjure up a bunch of vampires to attack? Would he think that I would blame him or his friends for Patrick's death if that were the case?

I didn't think that could be it. Jacob knew that I couldn't' blame him for that, or did he?

"The vampires were created by an older vamp named Victoria." He sighed heavily. "Victoria created the leaches to get back at the person or persons who killed her mate…" He looked away from me and I could see it written all over his face.

"Because of _Bella_." I put together, my lips pulled together in a scowl.

So it was Bella's fault that my brother was dead. That's why Jacob didn't want to tell me. It was her fault that her bloodsucking boy—husband couldn't leave her alone, so when non-vegetarian vampires came to town they wanted to play with her. When one of them wouldn't let it go, the Cullens killed him and pissed off his mate. So his mate decided to get back at them and create a bunch of leaches to attack them, who in turn ended up killing my brother in the process.

Which only meant one thing to me, the one thing that I'm sure Jacob was dreading for me to piece together—it was Bella's fault.

The thought was bothersome on its own, but what made it worse was that he was still trying to protect _her_. And that bothered me more than any other thought I was having at the moment.

"Oh no, you have that look again…" He said softly, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Look? What look?" I asked, my left hand flew to my face. Like I was going to feel it out.

"That look that says you're angry with me." He stated pointedly.

I wanted to deny it, but I couldn't. I was slightly angry with him over my realization. He was still protecting _her_ even after everything she did to him. Curse _her. _

I knew that if I ever came across this _Bella_—it wouldn't be pretty. That I was absolutely sure of.

"I'm sorry, Molly…"

"It's ok, Jacob." I breathed.

"No it's not." He pressed his lips to my temple. "I don't want you upset,"

"It's a lot to take in Jake…" I warned him.

"I know," He nodded. "I understand that and I'm here for you in anyway that you need me." He brushed his warm fingers over my cheek. "Just don't shut me out, ok?"

I placed my hand on top of his and loved the warm radiation of his skin, "I won't just as long as you don't keep anything from me anymore…"

"Scouts on honor…" He held his free hand up to his forehead in a saluting manner.

I couldn't help but laugh at this, he was a goofball and I loved every second of it. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. The warmth washed away the dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach for a brief moment.

The kiss deepened and I wasn't the first to pull away, he sat back breathing heavily and gave me that wolf-like grin. My insides turned to putty and I gave him a small grin.

"We shouldn't get carried away like we did last night," He instructed.

"You're probably right…" I muttered knowing that I had done things in my mother's house that I had never even dreamed of.

"Especially since you're mother is downstairs cooking breakfast…" His grin widened.

I pulled myself to my feet and glanced down at him, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom door, "I'm starving,"

--

Jacob decided during breakfast that he wanted to see all the spots I used to hang out at as a kid. I tried to object since I didn't have a car at my leisure here, but my mom rudely interrupted our discussion tossing me the keys that hung next to hers.

I stared at the key chain and felt a cold chill run down my spine. I stared at the Ford key attached to two key chains, I wasn't sure if I could even hold on to them.

"Molly, what's wrong?" My mother questioned.

"Uh, n—nothing mom…" I forced a smile and Jacob grabbed the keys from me with a playful smile on his face.

"Go get dressed Mols," He instructed.

I watched the keys in his hand and stared at them for a brief moment before my mother's hand on my shoulder pulled me back to reality. She felt my forehead and I looked up at her.

"Are you ok, honey?"

"Fine, I'll be down in a few…" I replied getting up quickly and up to my room.

"What's wrong?" Jacob questioned, I could feel his eyes on me as I moved quickly up the stairs. He didn't move from his spot and I could hear my mother sigh.

"Those keys belong to her brother's old Ford Mustang…"

I didn't want to hear anything further so I went up to my room, grabbed some things and took a shower. I don't know if I can bring myself to sit in his car, to drive it. The thought made my stomach turn; irrevocably.

Within fifteen minutes I was showered and changed, ready to go. But I knew I wasn't. It was going to take everything I had to drive that car. I slipped on a pair of sneakers and trotted down the stairs, putting on my best, fake smile.

"Be careful," My mother kissed my cheek and I looked at Jacob who was already dressed and ready to go.

The keys to Patrick's Mustang were spinning around his finger and I lead him in to the garage where the black Mustang was parked. I pulled the protective cover off of it and Jacob looked at it in awe. I small smile formed on my lips and I let my fingers brush the paint.

"Do you want to drive?" I asked him, not wanting to get behind the wheel of this car; the same car that I had learned to drive in.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked looking down at the keys in his hand.

"Yeah, I can't drive it…" I looked at the car and I could feel the smile that had formed slip away at the thoughts of my brother. He loved this car, he used to joy ride in it all the time.

"Ok," He nodded unlocking the door to the driver's side.

I watched as the lock on the passenger's side door popped up. I looked at it, as if it were going to bite me. Slowly, my hand inched towards the handle and before I could open it the door pushed against my thighs. Jacob was leaning over the console looking up at me.

"Molly, you can't be afraid to get in the car." His voice was low and I looked up to meet his warm gaze.

He was right. It was just a car, though it had been owned by my brother, it was just a piece of metal and parts. It wasn't going to bite me or attract crazy hunting vampires. I couldn't think like that though. I couldn't think that anything that had to do with Patrick was a bad thing.

Before Jacob could say anything further I hesitantly lowered myself in to the black leather seats. It had been a while since I fell in to one of these seats. I remembered the last time like it was yesterday.

_My senior year was almost to an end, one last huge party before it was all said and done. I hadn't thought much about graduation or what was to come after it. I knew after the summer I would be going to Colorado for school, and probably living with my Pops. That didn't bother me. _

_Though, I wasn't really keen on leaving my friends and my new crush behind me. We were down at the dunes having our last official bonfire and having a good time. I heard someone calling my name behind me and glanced back. _

_My crush, Jason Morrison. I smiled at him and he waived me over lifting the beers in his hand up to me. I headed towards him, no intentions to drink the alcoholic beverage he provided. I wasn't a complete idiot. I knew better than to take an open drink from a guy, even a guy that I liked. _

_He thrusted the open beer bottle to me and slung his arm around my shoulders. I didn't mind the attention, I actually enjoyed it. Jason was one of the more popular guys in school, and he was going to NYU after the summer, so we only had a few months before we both went away to college._

"_You wanna get out of here?" He whispered in my ear.  
_

_I smiled up at him and gave a slight nod. I knew what it meant, but it didn't mean that I had to do what he had in mind. Pushing the thought away until the time came; Jason took my hand in his and lead me towards his car. _

"_Can you believe it's almost over?" He looked up at the darkened sky and then down at me with a grin on his handsome face._

"_No, its crazy, isn't it?" I questioned motioning with my free hand, which was still grasping on to the neck of my bee; the same one that I hadn't even taken a swig from yet._

_He nodded taking out his keys, just as we were getting to his car head beams flashed in our eyes and a black car sped by. I didn't think anything of it until I heard a screech of tires and the black car that went by was speeding, backwards, in our direction._

"_What the hell does this guy want?" Jason muttered holding his other hand to his eyes to shield them from the light, beer bottle in hand._

_I squinted seeing a figure pop out of the driver's side and I felt my inside's twist angrily, "Molly get in the car, now." _

_Jason looked down at me confused, "Who the hell is that?" _

_I didn't move, and I didn't answer him. The person from the black car came around so that he could be seen by my crush. My teeth grinded together as he held out his hand. _

"_Let's go," _

"_Patrick?" Jason realized who the guy was. "What the hell man?"_

"_Molly, get in the car, now…." My brother reiterated. _

_  
Wow, he was being really persistent. I dropped the beer bottle and looked up at Jason. There go any chances I had at a summer romance with the hottest guy in my grade. I glared at my brother and stomped towards his car._

"_Stay the hell away from my sister, Morrison…" Patrick growled angrily before heading back to the driver's side of the car. I fell in to the seat next to him, slamming my door shut. He climbed in and shut the door staring over at me, "What the hell were you thinking, Molly? Jason Morrison? He's the biggest douche bag in Port Angeles."_

"_You ruined everything," I muttered angry with him._

"_You'll thank me later…" _

Jacob revving up the engine and clicking the garage door opener caught my attention. I remembered that night, very well as I did the next day. My brother had been right, I would thank him later. Jason Morrison had been accused of raping and assaulting one of our classmates that night, after I had left.

My brother had saved me from a terrible situation, and I thanked him every day for it. Jacob glanced over at me and pulled out of the garage and in to the driveway.

"You sure you want to do this?"

I forced a smile and nodded my head, "Of course…"

He didn't push me any further but pulled out on to the street and I instructed him where to go. Our time in Port Angeles was definitely going to be something. I was sure of it. As boring as Port Angeles was, there was always something to talk about.

* * *

**I had no plans to add the flashback originally, but hey, these things just come to you. Speaking of Jacob here, I saw some new pictures of Tyler Lautner, wow... he's getting a little more beefy and a lot hotter. I shouldn't say these things becuase he's only a baby...but damn...**


	19. Chapter 18: Just Feels Right

**A/N: **I'm sorry, it seems like forever since I've updated, but I was having a serious case of writer's block on his chapter. It seems like my muses are ready to leave Port Angeles already and delve in to The Rez. This is a short chapter, much shorter than the others, don't kill me. I just wanted to get through it. The next chapter will be the end of Port Angeles and the beginning of the Rez. I've got some fun things in-store there.

ENJOY

* * *

_Chapter 18_**  
Just Feels Right**

"Oh, this is where I went to school," I held on to Jacob's hand tightly. Jacob had parked several blocks away, since the elementary school, middle school and high school I attended were all within a few blocks of each other. "I'm a roughrider..." I laughed a bit at the sound of this.

"Makes you sound like a gang member or something," He joked looking around the area.

"Yeah, our colors were white and green," I gave a 'hardcore' look and Jacob couldn't contain himself.

"Wow, babe," He pulled me closer and I laughed resting my cheek against his chest. His chuckles were deep and vibrated throughout his chest. I wrapped both of my arms around his waist and sighed.

I wish we could stay like this forever. But, I knew we couldn't.

"That's the old park we used to hang out at after school, loitering teens and all that stuff..." I pointed across the street.

"C'mon lets go..." Jacob headed in the direction of the park.

"Jake," I pulled him back and he looked at me sternly.

"You can't tell me you don't feel the urge to go over there and swing or play on the monkey bars?" He pressed dragging me across the street.

"We're too old to be playing on a playground," I pressed my lips together.

"We are not," Jake pulled the gate open and pushed me through it before I could object. "You're not that old, so stop pretending that you are..." He mused.

I huffed and Jake walked over to the swings taking a seat down on the one in the middle. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him, not bothering to move at all.

"Tell me about growing up in Port Angeles," He looked around. "I didn't go far outside of the rez, so I have only been here a handful of times..." He cocked his head to the side and gave me that adorable grin.

"The same as growing up any place else, I assure you..." I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing ever happens in Port Angeles, nothing exciting anyway…"

"Ok, fine…" Jacob pumped his legs back and forth. "Who was your first boyfriend?" He questioned, I glanced over at him, pressing my lips together in question. "What?" His brows were lifted.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Why don't you want me to know?"

"It's not that I don't want you to know, it's just an odd question…"

"Oh c'mon… do you think I'm going to hunt him down and hurt him?"

"You might," I smiled shyly.

He laughed, "Ok, you might be right…" He mused shrugging his shoulders. "But, seriously, c'mon… tell me…"

"Cody McPherson," I lolled my head from side to side, remembering my first boyfriend. He was boyishly handsome and I was just an innocent sixteen year old girl. We were really good friends and made a pretty decent couple.

"What happened with him?"

I lifted a shoulder, "Not sure, we just kind of stopped dating, I guess… we were still friends… but just didn't see each other anymore…"

"No fight? Or name calling?"

"No," I laughed shaking my head at him.

"Oh, that's no fun…" He grinned at me wickedly, his swing going higher and higher.

"I never said my life was full of excitement," I grinned at him, moving my legs back and forth rapidly. He gave me a bemused look, "I did have on boyfriend that was kind of weird and things got kind of dramatic…"

He slowed down a little bit, "How dramatic?"

"He got kind of stalkerish after I broke up with him," Jake put both of his long legs straight down stopping his movement, "Relax, it was harmless and in like the eleventh grade." I tried hard not to laugh. "Besides, I haven't seen that kid in years,"

He seemed to relax a bit and I continued, "I didn't date anyone seriously again until Donovan," I pressed my lips together in thought.

"What exactly happened between you and Donovan?"

My face scrunched up in annoyance, "A lot of things, I guess, but the worst was…" I rolled my eyes. "He really just humiliated me, personally…" I chewed on my bottom lip. "We worked together at the Bean when I first moved to Gunnison," Jacob turned in his swing so that he was facing me. "I was completely in love with him,"

Jacob let out a low guttural growl and I grabbed on to his swing, pulling him closer to me. I pressed my lips to his, in a comforting manner and he gave a small smile.

"It ended after he cheated on me and then flaunted it and her around The Bean, on a day that I was off but came in anyway to surprise him for our anniversary…" I shrugged my shoulders. "It hurt like hell,"

"Jeez, Molly…" Jacob breathed; he pulled my swing closer to him.

"Then he waltzes in to The Bean after all this time and thinks that he can sweet talk his way back in to my life…" I shook my head sadly.

"I don't know if I can promise to be nice to him the next time I see him…" Jake admitted, letting his hands fall from the chains of the swing to my waist.

I fought off the smile that played at my lips, "Well, just so you know…" I placed my hands on the tops of his thighs. "I don't think I'm going to be able to be nice to _her_ if I ever meet _her_…"

Jacob's lips twitched a bit and he kissed me, "I don't think we'll be running in to the Cullens anytime soon…"

I smiled at this statement; I sure as hell hoped we wouldn't. I didn't want to have to deal with any other supernatural beings, or deal with any drama.

"So, tell me more about life in Port Angeles…" He murmured against my lips.

I rolled my eyes and pulled back just a bit to look at his handsome face. He gave me a look that said I had better start talking. Laughing, I slipped from my spot in the swing and headed over to the monkey bars.

"Well…" I turned around to look at him just as I was reaching up for the bars. Jacob smirked and headed over after me, his eyebrows raised.

I grabbed a hold of the monkey bars and told Jacob everything I could about myself and living in Port Angeles. From where I grew up, and my friends along the way; he was shocked when I told him that I had lost touch with one of my closest friends, and that pretty much I kept to myself in Gunnison.

Rory being my only true friend.

"You'd like Rory," I mused, we were now sitting on the Merry-Go-Round. He had gotten a running start and we were slowly spinning around in circles. "She's a trip," My lips pursed together. "She's a firm believer in the unbelievable…"

"Like werewolves?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes, exactly…" I noted. "She would be complete enthralled if she knew vampires were real…." I rolled my eyes. "She's the biggest Anne Rice lover I know…"

"Let's make sure we keep that bit of information away from her, we don't want her to become some bloodsucking leach, now do we?" Jacob sounded just a little bitter.

"Definitely, my only best friend is not going to be some blood thirsty creature…" I nodded.

Jacob leaned back against the center of the Merry-Go-Round, and his hand wrapped around mine. I looked down and smiled at him, I loved it whenever he touched me. It just felt so right.

Everything about us felt right.

I pulled myself to my knees and inched over to him, I was tired of talking about myself, and I was sure that he was tired of hearing about every aspect of my life. He lifted an eyebrow in question and all I could do was lean forward to press my lips against his.

* * *

**So... R E V I E W ... because I miss all the wonderful words and praises! You stroke my ego... I love it. :)**


	20. Chapter 19: The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: **The title of the chapter says it all. It's the calm before the storm, and the drama will begin... yay... I never realize how long this story was going to be when I originally started it, but maybe I'm trying to rival Stephenie... who knows. LOL! :)

* * *

_Chapter 19_**  
The Calm Before the Storm**

I was anticipating our stay on the Reservation. I hadn't been this nervous in a long time. Jacob spoke highly of his family and friends on our day trip around Port Angeles. I forced him to tell me about each of them, so I could get a good idea of how everyone acted and perhaps how they would react to me.

After hearing about all of his friends, and pack members, I realized that I couldn't wait to meet Seth and Leah Clearwater. I, also, couldn't wait to meet Jacob's father, Billy. I was a little nervous about this because I really wanted him to like me, and usually I wouldn't care if someone's father liked me or not, but I knew it was different with Jacob.

It always was. It always would be.

I finished repacking my things when knuckles rapped on my door. Turning around I saw my mother with her arms folded over her chest and a smile on her face.

"Molly Catherine,"

I used to hate how she always called my by my first and middle name, but I realized that was just my mother. She used to say, "Why give you a middle name and never use it?" I used to snicker at her and roll my eyes dramatically, but now I smiled.

"Hey momma," I looked over her carefully remembering her all over again. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming here to see me," She smiled. "And for bringing Jacob with you, He's been a breath of fresh air around here…" She stepped further in to my room.

"Why wouldn't I come see you?" I asked her confused. "You are my mother and I love you,"

She bowed her head just a bit, "I know, I just—I know Patrick's death was hard on you and it's hard to come back home…" I didn't say anything, though I knew, I didn't have to. "You're such a brave girl, Molly Catherine," She put her hands on my shoulders. "You really deserve to be happy…"

I smiled at her, "I am,"

"I know," She pulled me in to a tight hug. "I hope you two visit me again, soon." She pressed her chap-stick covered lips against my cheek.

"We will, promise."

Now that I knew I could step foot in Washington and be OK, it would be easier. Especially with Jacob by my side.

"I figured you could take the Mustang, instead of the bus down to La Push," She handed me the keys. "I think it'll be a nice ride for you and Jacob."

I stared at the keys in my hand, "I—" I didn't want to take Patrick's car; we would have to leave it in La Push, since we were flying back to Colorado from there.

"No arguments. You need something to get around in," She shrugged. "And you never know…"

I sighed, when her mind was set, it was set. There was no change Julia Carmines' mind.

"Mols!" Jacob called my name from down the hall. "Are you ready yet? We're going to miss the bus,"

I could hear him move down the hall, "We don't need to rush," I called back and my mother smiled.

"What? Why?" He asked confused, though his very tall frame leaned casually in my doorway.

I held up the keys to the Mustang and a large grin formed on his perfect lips. He looked to my mother and she clapped her hands together.

"Breakfast?" She questioned.

"Definitely," Jacob retorted without hesitation.

I laughed and my mom slipped out of the room, leaving Jacob and I alone. He came further in and I met him halfway. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my cheek flat against his chest. I inhaled deeply and felt right at home.

""Your heart is beating like a jack hammer," He mused quietly in to my ear.

"I'm nervous," I murmured.

"Why?" He pulled his muscular frame back and I sighed looking up to meet those amazing brown eyes.

"What if they don't like me?" My tone came out whinier than I had expected it too. I groaned inwardly, I did not want to sound like _that_ kind of person.

"Who wouldn't like you?" He asked, though it was meant to be rhetorical, I answered him.

"Your dad, you sisters, your pack..."

"Oh Molly," He sighed and pulled me to my bed. He sat down and pulled me on to his lap. "They are going to love you just as much as I do,"

I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't. His words reverberated in my head. I saw that wolf-like grin spread across his face. I wiggled a little in his lap and turned to face him.

He had a certain twinkle in his eyes and I pressed my lips to his, not caring if it was too early to say this or not, "I love you, Jacob Black..."

--

The long ride was anything but boring. Jacob kept me entertained the entire way. I could barely breathe at one point because I was laughing so hard. It made me wonder if we'd always be like this.

Would he always be able to make me laugh no matter my mood? Would he be making stupid jokes about the greenery if we were still together in twenty years? Would we still be together in twenty years? Would he be bored of me by then?

All of these thoughts crossed my mind throughout the trip, along with many others.

When we passed an exit for Forks I noticed him cringe, but I didn't dare say anything about it. He continued driving as if he wasn't bothered. I swore that if I met this _Bella_ I was going to be anything but nice to her.

I couldn't get over the fact at how badly she had hurt Jacob. Though, another thought crossed my mind during our travel. If _Bella_ hadn't chosen Edward over Jacob, then perhaps Jacob would have never stepped foot in Colorado, and I may have never met him.

I shook the thought away that was preposterous. We would have had to cross paths at one point or another, I was sure of it. We might have run in to each other several years down the road, and if he was still with _Bella_ then, it may have been messy.

Perhaps she would have been the one getting hurt instead of Jacob.

As soon as I saw signs with the words La Push on them, I filed those thoughts away. I wasn't going to be thinking of _Bella_ and her fictional relationship with my boyfriend. I smiled, though my heart was starting to beat irregularly.

When I saw the next one, I nearly jumped out of my seat. Nerves or excitement? I wasn't sure.

"Relax," Jacob took my hand in his and gave me the most heart-melting smile I'd ever seen. "They'll love you."

I nodded though I was still unsure. He let me know as soon as we got on Reservation Land. I sat up in my seat and looked around at the homes that littered the area.

A small smile tugging at my lips, I couldn't help the thoughts rushing through my head. It wasn't what I expected for some reason, though I'm not really sure what I was going to see when I crossed the line to La Push.

I voiced my thoughts and Jacob laughed.

"What did you expect to see rows of teepees and huge bonfires?" His lips twitched with amusement. "Maybe a lot of chaps, cow leather and feathers?" He continued.

I gawked and reached over to punch him in the shoulder.

He pulled in front of a house and I stared at it for a moment, swallowing hard as I realized this was the house he told me about. This was the house that he had told me so much about; the house that he grew up in.

He turned off the ignition and honked the horn, I looked up startled and he grinned like a fool, "You ready?"

I took a deep breath and saw the front door swing open and I nearly fell out of my seat. I saw the tips of someone's shoes and a silver chair before I saw my first actual glance of Billy Black.

"C'mon, let's go…" He opened his door and smiled at the man who was wheeling himself out of the house.

I nearly choked on my own saliva when Billy's face pulled from a grimace to an all out grin that probably rivaled Jacob's twenty years ago. I pushed the door open and took another deep breath, it was all or nothing.

I stopped my climbing out of the Mustang when I noticed several people approaching. Wow, I wasn't expecting to meet everyone at once. I chewed on my bottom lip and Jacob looked over his shoulder.

"Mols, c'mon…" He mused waving his hand to me.

I noticed two dark haired people walk out behind Billy, they looked about our age, and they were wrapped around each other smiling. I grinned, that had to be Paul and Jacob's older sister Rachel.

I shut the door and still found myself in the same spot, I couldn't move. I think I was still trying to take in the fact that I was in the middle of quite a few people, who at any moments notice, could transform in to large werewolves.

Jacob sighed exasperatedly and ran around the car grabbing my hand in his and pulling me towards his father, his sister and Paul. He made me wrap an arm around his waist, as he tossed his over my shoulder.

"Jake!" Billy grinned wider saying his name. "I can't believe you're actually here…" He fiddled in his chair.

Jacob released me for a second and leaned down to scoop his father in to large, back-breaking, bear hug. I smiled and watched Billy beat him on the back.

"Air, son… air…" Billy groaned and pushed himself away. His eyes diverted from Jacob's face to mine. He lifted an eyebrow and grinned, "This the girl Seth's been going on about?"

I glanced at Jacob wondering what he meant and he blushed wildly. I shrugged the comment away and stuck out my hand.

"Molly Landon, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black…" I introduced myself politely as possible.

Billy grabbed my hand and yanked me down for a hug, unexpectedly. Jacob laughed and I could hear him slapping hands with Paul and caught him giving his sister a hug out of the corner of my eye.

"Call me Billy, Molly… it's great to finally meet you…" He let me stand fully erect and glanced to his son. "She's a looker,"

"Dad," Jacob rolled his eyes and looked to me and then to his sister and Paul, "Mols, this is my sister Rachel, and her—" He paused.

"Boyfriend, Jake… c'mon say it…" Rachel teased her younger brother and I laughed.

"Boyfriend, Paul…" Jake finished glaring at Rachel.

"He can't get over the fact that Paul likes me more than he likes Jacob," Rachel joked and pulled me in to a hug. "It's nice to meet you Molly,"

"You too," I gave her a hug back.

Paul tuck out his hand and I shook it with out hesitation.

"They're here…" I heard someone call from behind us. I had seen several people headed over but now there was a small pack of people who were rushing up to Jacob.

I figured I'd see this kind of reaction to him, he told me how he had just left abruptly and hadn't seen any of his fellow pack members in a long time. He had been with me for quite some time, so I could imagine.

I picked out Seth and Leah right away, Seth was the first person that came up to Jacob and wrapped him in a large bear hug. He was only a bit shorter than Jacob, and was a little gangly looking. His limbs seemed to just hang off of him.

Leah was tall, but not overly-so for a young woman. She was beautiful, very exotic looking with a perfect copper complexion and long, wavy black hair. I could see the excitement in her eyes, but the content look on her face didn't show all of it.

I had to admit, all of the people that were headed our way were good looking in their own sense. I wondered if having good-looking children ran in the Quileute genes. I knew that I was spacing off when Jacob nudged me out of my daze.

"Hi," I grinned and waved to everyone, though a bit awkwardly.

"Hey Molly, I'm Seth," The boy I had pinpointed before came over to me.

"It's great to finally meet you Seth," I looked at Jacob. "He talks about you guys all the time…"

"All good I hope?" This kid had a killer smile and was adorable to say the least.

"Of course," Jacob commented and slapped hands with two other tall teens that look similar to him, yet different. He hugged both of them and dragged them to my side. "Mols, this is Quil and Embry…"

"The infamous Quil and Embry…" Jacob had gone over the pronunciation of each of their names a hundred times so that I wouldn't giggle or mispronounce. He said they were still pretty touchy about their names, even after their transformations. "It's great to meet you…"

I was scooped up in to their arms, shockingly quick, and I barely had time to breath before Jacob made them put me back down. I laughed and caught my breath.

I was feeling very, very welcome, that was until Sam and Jared were introduced, a little glumly. I wondered what their problem was. I didn't bother to probe Jacob yet, since well, we had just gotten there.

"I'll show you to your room," Rachel extended her hand and I skeptically took it. I glanced at Jacob and he nodded with a little laugh to himself.

As soon as we walked in to the house Rachel was talking a mile a minute. She was beautiful, and looked a lot how I had pictured her. Was it cliché of me to imagine Jacob's twin sisters as Pocahontas? Or maybe that was stereotypical?

But did Rachel ever look like how I imagine Pocahontas. And from I heard she and Rebecca were identical twins, so for that much beauty to run in the genes had to be a good thing.

"You'll be staying in Rebecca's room; I hope you don't mind…" Rachel finished after she told me a little bit about herself and Paul.

"Not at all," I smiled and knew that Rebecca was living in Hawaii with her husband.

"I'm really glad that you're here," She smiled happily at me. I returned it and she put a hand on my shoulder. "You seem like a really great person, Molly…"

Oh, I knew where this was going. It was the equivalent of the big brother speech; it was the big sister speech.

"Jacob's been through a lot in life, and he's still probably got a lot going on…" She pursed her lips together. "He's my little brother and he means the world to me…"

I grinned and nodded, "I understand Rachel, and he means the world to me too…" I answered her unasked question and her eyes brightened up.

"I'm glad that's settled," She stated without continuing the speech she probably had prepared for years now. I let out a low chuckle and I looked around, "Let's go get your stuff and get you settled in, yeah?"

I couldn't help but nod and walk back out to the car with her. When we got outside Jacob was leaning against the black Mustang and talking animatedly with his friends, Billy had wheeled himself across the street to talk to an older woman, probably his age, about something, more than likely Jake's return and my visit.

Rachel's arm linked with mine and we gathered my things from the car, leaving Jacob's behind. Why? Because if he wants to be lazy and talk to his friends then he can get his own crap.

After this comment I wondered if their sense of humor also ran in the Black's genes. We gathered my things and got everything unpacked and settled before the guys even came inside with Jacob's things.

"Thanks for helping, Mols…" Jake quipped quickly glancing at Paul and Seth who were trailing behind him with his very few things. My mother had insisted on buying him clothes while we were in Port Angeles, and though he tried to object, as I said before, once her mind is made up, it's made up.

"Don't even start Jacob Black," Rachel yelled giving him a glare. "Besides, she's going to help me with dinner, right Molly?"

"Sure, Sure…" Jacob muttered his usual response and disappeared down the hall.

I laughed and followed Rachel in to the kitchen. When we started making dinner I had no idea what was going to come of the rest of the evening.

* * *

**I had kind of a difficult time with this chapter towards the end. I really wanted to get a good grasp of the other _wolves_, and I don't think I've gotten it yet, but I'll be working on that more so throughout the next few chapters. Rachel and Rebecca were never really 'introduced' in Stephenie's books, but I thought it'd only be appropriate to add her since Paul did imprint on her. **

**I hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter or two is going to get a little interesting, or at least I hope so... that's the plan anyway.**

**Also, I've been brainstorming, I'm thinking about doing a Leah fic. I _think_ I would do it from her POV, and it would kind of circulate around Emily/Sam's wedding. I was thinking of doing it as an 'sister' piece to Blue Moon, so that Molly & Jake are together, but I just wanted to feel you guys out and see if anyone would be interested.  
**


	21. Chapter 20: Possessive

**A/N: **I'm glad everyone is enjoying this. You guys have been really great throughout this story, and I appreciate it so much. So, I hear through the imdb world that casting has been finished for New Moon, but they haven't released any info out yet. I'm kind of excited, and can't wait to see who they've cast for the next installment. I'm intrigued about the rumor of Dakota Fanning as Jane, I would love to see her play this role, I think she could definitely pull it off...

Anywho, enough babbling from me. Here is the next chapter...

* * *

_Chapter 20_**  
Possessive**

Rachel and I spent a good bit of our time in the kitchen to get to know each other. She told me a little about her school and I did the same. During our conversation the question I had been waiting for appeared out of the blue.

"So, Molly how did you meet Jacob?"

I glanced over at the living room where Jacob, Paul, Seth and Billy were sitting. Jacob's head popped up and he grinned at me, sending me a wink.

"By chance, really…" I shrugged my shoulders. "We ran in to each other at Maroon Bells, that place I told you about…" I glanced back at her. "I'm not usually a klutz but I tripped and was headed for an evening swim in the cold lake," I blushed at the memory. "Jacob grabbed me before I could hit the water…"

Rachel laughed, "Excuse him, he has a hero complex," Her entire face brightened up with a grin.

"Dually noted," I laughed along with her.

I could hear Jacob laughing. He was up and out of his seat in seconds. He entered the kitchen and wrapped his long arms around me.

"Having fun talking about me, ladies?"

"Of course," Rachel mused grabbing a stack of plates from the cabinet. "Tell the guys dinner's ready."

Jacob's warm lips pressed against my cheek and his arms vacated from my waist. I sighed and helped Rachel get the silverware together.

The group of young werewolves crowded the kitchen hungrily filling their plates. An off-beat idea occurred to me and I prepared a plate myself, grabbing some silverware and a napkin.

Smiling, I walked in to the living room and served Billy who was watching Jake, Seth and Paul shove each other, an amused look on his aged face. I used my free hand to pull out a TV tray for him, placing the full plate in front of him.

"Molly, you didn't have to—" I smiled at him and waved it off. "Thank you," He smiled in return, the corner of his eyes crinkling just a bit.

"You're welcome,"

"Mols, are you gonna eat or suck up to my dad some more?" Jacob joked from the kitchen.

I turned around sharply and eyed him, "I was just being polite…" I winked at Billy before heading back to the kitchen to get my own plate.

Jacob's grin didn't falter; he grabbed another plate and handed it to me. I gladly accepted it and the room buzzed with words and praises about the food. Everyone piled up their plates—well at least Jake, Paul and Seth did.

We were all sitting down now, talking amongst ourselves; just casual conversation.

Seth muttered something under his breath and Billy chuckled causing Seth to turn beat red. The older man gracefully quipped back, "I'm gonna tell Sue all a bout this, Seth Clearwater…"

Seth's lips pursed, "Good luck tracking her down," He snorted, a goofing grin spreading across his face.

Billy laughed in agreement. I was confused and I turned to look at Jacob, maybe he knew what was going on. When I looked at him, his face showed his puzzlement as well.

"Am I missing something?" He pressed, his free hand resting on my knee.

"Sue has been spending a _lot_ of time with Charlie lately," Billy grinned.

I glanced at Jacob, waiting for him to react. The name Charlie sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. Sue registered to me as Seth and Leah Clearwater's widowed mother.

"Ch—Charlie? How's he doing?" Jacob fumbled over his words.

I looked at him strangely, though I didn't raise a question. I figured an explanation would follow from someone, soon enough.

"Good, a little worried about Bella, but good nonetheless. He and Sue have bee seeing each other since the wedding."

There was _that _name. I felt my jaw muscles tighten at the sound of _her _name. I watched Jacob cringe at _her_ name and shuddered when Billy mentioned the wedding.

Then it hit me. I remember Jacob telling me that _Bella's_ father, Charlie, was best friends with his father. That was how _they_ met.

Billy cleared his throat, "Charlie said they were back," He mulled over something for a moment. I noticed his eyes flicker on me for a moment longer than he was probably expecting. Ranging for my reaction? I wasn't too sure. Everyone else was silent. "Bella called and asked for you several times since they've been back…"

I stiffened at this. How could _she_ break his heart, marry some mythical demon and pretend everything was ok? That shook me to the core. I didn't know if I wanted to hear anymore.

I cleared my throat, "Rachel, I'll do the dishes…" I interrupted and stood from my spot.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but I turned away and headed to the kitchen with my plate and Jacob's. I couldn't eat anymore if I wanted, my stomach couldn't handle it.

I walked in to the kitchen, cleared my plate and started the water hoping to drown out the voices in the other room.

I heard Jacob's question next and it made me angry, worried, afraid and maybe even a little guilty.

"H—how is she?"

I started to wash the dishes that were sitting in the sink; pushing the thought of _Bella_ out of my head. I was lost in my own torrid thoughts when I felt it. The heat that I was so familiar with; the smell of his forest like musk.

I closed my eyes and his large hands cupped my elbows making me drop the sponge in my hands. He pulled me in to his chest, resting his chin on my shoulder, which probably wasn't too easy for his tall frame.

"Molly," His voice was low, so low that if I wasn't paying attention I might have missed it. A sigh escaped my lips. "She _was_ my best friend,"

"_Was_ being the operative word here, Jacob." I retorted back. "A best friend that tore your heart out, no less."

I felt his hands tighten on my elbows, "Molly." His voice was so stern it gave me goose bumps. "Please don't be like this," He whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't like her."

"You don't know her," Jacob dictated.

"I don't need, nor do I want, to know her." I told him stubbornly. I knew I probably sounded immature here, but I couldn't help myself. I, like many other girls my age, do not do well when it comes to threatening situations. In my eyes, _Bella_ was a threatening situation.

"Don't be irrational about this," He mused.

"Irrational?" I scoffed.

I pursed my lips together and turned around sharply to look him in the eye. I glanced over his shoulder, the living room was dead quiet and everyone was stone still.

"They're listening," He confirmed my unasked question.

I groaned to myself, great, first day meeting everyone and I come off as a crazy, possessive girlfriend. I leaned my forehead against his strong chest.

"Fantastic," I muttered. "I don't wish to continue this conversation right now," I turned back to the dishes.

Jacob didn't say anything else, he moved to my side and picked up a dish towel and began to dry the dishes.

--

I pushed the conversation earlier out of my head. Rachel had initiated the conversation when we returned from doing the dishes. We all talked about school and what we wanted to do later in life. We talked about work and hobbies and everything pretty much under the sun.

A lot of getting to know you stuff.

"You'll never guess what happened while you were away, Jake," Seth's boisterous voice swam happily amongst us.

"Did Leah finally imprint?" Jake laughed.

"No, but Brady did, and Embry was so mad…" He laughed, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Brady?" Jacob coughed.

"Yeah," Paul nodded.

"Well damn, fourteen and imprinting…" Jacob's mouth was open a little in shock, and I laughed a bit. I guess him imprinting on me at eighteen wasn't too bad then.

Paul shook his head, "Before you and Embry…"

I watched to register everyone's reaction, Seth's lips twisted upwards and Jacob coughed nervously. I figured he would have told everyone, but perhaps he only told Seth.

"Actually," Jacob's hand tightened on my knee and I smiled at him.

Paul stared at him for a second and shook his head glancing at me, "I shouldda known…"

Jacob laughed and Seth popped up, "I knew!" He exclaimed.

"How did _you_ keep a secret?" Paul inquired and I glanced to the younger boy.

I could definitely see Seth as the kind of person to blurt out any secrets he might know. I laughed at this and Jacob knocked his shoulder in to mine playfully.

"I wanted to surprise everyone."

"My boy," Billy commented, he looked to me and I felt a blush fall on my cheeks. "Well, I can't say I'm disappointed,'

Jacob laughed, "Me either…"

Things carried on so naturally among us. We all seemed to get along very well. I couldn't wait to be able to connect with all of his friends and pack members. I was hoping that whatever had been bothering Sam and Jared earlier today had to do with something other than me.

I crawled in to bed that night, with a smile on my face, though it didn't last too long. Instead of dreams about a vampire killing my brother, I had dreams about the infamous _Bella _and Jacob.

It seemed so casual at first, but then it turned in to something more. He had just gone to see her, to see how she was doing, and it turned in to a really bad soap opera episode. The dream was filled with lies, deceit and betrayal.

I bolted upright when it got too far. I forced myself awake; I wasn't going to be able to sleep if these dreams continue like this. I couldn't picture him with _her;_ it just wasn't normal.

"Molly," His voice shook me out of my revere. I sat up in the dark and stared at the door. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine," I mused not wanting to talk about it.

"Are you sure? You were screaming my name…"

I swallowed hard; I didn't know that, "I was?" I asked him out loud.

"Yeah, are you sure you're ok? Did you have another nightmare?" He sat down on the corner of the bed.

I looked around, "I didn't wake up Billy or Rachel, did I?"

He laughed, "They sleep like the dead," He stopped after he said this and I caught the apologetic look on his face. The moonlight was shining through the window behind me, lighting up his handsome face.

"Good," I muttered.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked again.

I didn't want to tell him that it wasn't the same nightmare he thought I had, in my eyes, it was a little worse than the ones I had been having, "Something like that…"

He stretched out on the bed next to me and pulled me against his warm chest. I loved being in his cocoon of warmth, it made me feel like everything was ok; even when it wasn't.

* * *

**A little bit of the storm, but not entirely... next chapter is going to get a bit dramatic... can't wait to finish writing it! :)**


	22. Chapter 21: Leeches

**A/N: **To make up for the shortness of some of the chapters, this one is quite lengthy and includes a little twist here, and hopefully it will keep you all intrigued.

* * *

_Chapter 21_**  
Leeches**

The next day things were back to normal, and I got to hang out with Seth a little more. He was absolutely adorable. He was like the little brother I never had, and I loved it. Jacob had left that morning to go talk to Sam, and asked Seth to look after me.

I rolled my eyes at the thought, I was older than him. I didn't need to be babysat, especially by someone who was even younger than him.

Seth told me story after story of the Quileute and told me about how he changed, and so did Leah, the only female ever known to phase in to a werewolf in the Quileute tribe. I was enthralled in to his stories when Jacob came through the front door talking to his father, who had been over at the Clearwater house.

"Jacob, you should call her, maybe even go see her. She sounds really upset about how you guys left things," Billy was saying as he opened the door, he looked at me and froze in his spot; I guess he wasn't expecting me to be there.

"I don't know dad," Jacob's voice came in right behind him. "I mean…" When he saw me he stopped as well. "Hey Mols, Seth…" He smiled after a short pause.

"Jake," I responded and turned back to Seth, trying to push the thought of Jacob going to see Bella out of my head.

I didn't want to even think of that as a possibility, especially not after the dream I had last night. Would it be possessive and irrational of me to request to go with him if he did go see her? Would it be immature of me to stomp my foot and object to him going to see her?

Yes, it definitely would be. It wouldn't show my age well at all. I bit my lip and reminded Seth where he left off on his latest story.

Jacob didn't say anything else; he followed his father in to the kitchen and got something to eat. Seth left shortly after his return and I glanced up at him, the question raging a war in my head, I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Do you really want to see her?" I questioned my voice breaking.

Jacob look flustered, "I—I, Molly… this is difficult…"

"It's a yes or no question Jacob." I replied. "Do you want to see her?"

He stared at me for a moment, letting out a slow breath of air. I watched his face distort in concentration and I knew the answer. He didn't have to say a word.

I felt the familiar sting in my nose and the tears that were threatening to fall. I needed to get away. I had to get out of here for right now, I felt like I was drowning. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.

"Molly, where are you going?" He stood up abruptly.

"For a walk—" He started towards me. "Alone."

"Molly, I can't let you do this," He swiftly moved himself in front of the door.

"I'll be back soon," I pushed past him, not bothering to listen to him any more.

"Molly," He grabbed my arm gently in his firm grasp. "Stay on the reservation, please."

All I could do in return was nod. I knew he said it because he wanted to protect me. He wanted to keep me safe. That didn't matter right now. I had to get away.

--

I walked around for what seemed like an eternity, but it wasn't even dark out yet, so I knew it couldn't have been too long. I stopped when I reached the edge of the woods, peering back at me eerily; an open invitation to adventure somewhere majestic.

Eager to get my mind off of _Bella_ and any other vampires for that matter, I stepped foot in to the woods, knowing they were still part of the Reservation. Billy had told me all about the area, and that the woods were theirs for several miles.

I figured I wouldn't wander too far, so I wouldn't get lost. Though, I knew if I did get lost a certain wolf-boy would come looking for me.

After a long while I realized that I might have gone too far. I stopped walking and glanced around, I was definitely lost in unfamiliar territory. I wasn't even sure if I was still on Reservation land or not. The thought irked me a bit and I decided that it was time to turn back around and try and find my way back to the Black Residence.

I heard a rustling behind me and my eyes narrowed, I should have known that he would follow me out here. He did have that instinctive nature to protect me, as he said before. A small smile fell on my lips; I knew he couldn't help himself.

I turned quickly thinking that I could catch the large Native American teen off guard, when I turned around though, I was dumbfounded. There was no one there. Perhaps I was just hearing things, or it could have been an animal of some kind. I shuddered at the thought; I hope it wasn't a snake.

I hate snakes.

I turned back to my previous position and when my breath escaped my lips so did a cross between a scream and a yelp. A milky white hand clasped over my mouth and a startling realization struck me. A beautiful face stared back at me, too beautiful. The hand over my mouth was ice-cold and caused me to shiver.

Bright pink lips pursed and the beautiful creature gave a simple shake of his head.

"Now, now you don't want to alarm your friends do you, sweet Molly?" His voice was just as elegant as his face.

I could feel my heart pounding a steady tattoo in my chest. How did he know my name? Was my first initial thought, and the second: I thought Jacob said all of the newborn vampires were gone?

A precarious smirk formed on his porcelain colored face, "Molly, my sweet Molly you finally came back home…" He removed his hand from my mouth—slowly.

"Who the hell are you?" I forced the words out of my mouth, tears forming in my eyes.

"You don't know?" He looked bemused. "You should really pay more attention," He cooed, he wrapped one of his strong arms around my middle and pulled my tightly against his rock hard body. I felt the wind leave my lungs and I gasped desperately for air.

I could feel my body shaking, whether it was from fear or the coldness of his body, I wasn't sure.

"I know that you're the bastard that killed my brother…" I managed to cough out. The tears had freed themselves and were sliding down my face. "But who are you? Why did you kill Patrick?" I wanted to squirm, wanted to try and hurt him, but for some reason I instinctively knew that it would be no use. "How do you know who I am?"

His cold nose traveled over my cheek, his lips resting dangerously close to the major vein in my neck. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins quickly as my heart hammered in my chest. I heard him inhale deeply.

"You smell sweet," I felt his tongue flick across my neck, causing me to flinch. "Oh, you should be very, very still, my sweet Molly." He instructed. "We don't want an accident, now do we?"

He breathed in deeply again, "What do you want?" I asked not daring to move now, only finding the courage to speak out of pure curiosity. I wanted some kind of information, something to work with to find out whom the hell this person—or creature rather, was.

"You, of course…" He laughed a bit. I felt his posture change quickly, "Your friends are coming," He smelled the air again. "I'll be back for you soon, sweet Molly…"

I felt the cold, hard body disappear from behind me and I fell forward gasping desperately for air. I stared blankly at the forest floor in absolute disbelief. I could hear rustling behind me and I felt my heartbeat thud louder in my ears.

I dared to glance behind me and that's when I saw a large sandy colored wolf running towards me. I felt my breathing start to even out a little bit; I nearly jumped when a hand rested on my shoulder moments later.

I looked up and met the dark brown eyes of Seth Clearwater, I pulled myself up to my knees and my entire body was shaking. He hooked his arms under my armpits and helped me up to my feet, unsteadily.

My knees went weak and I fell in to him, his warm body soothing me.

"Molly, what's wrong? What happened?" He pulled me in to his chest. I could hear him sniffing me, kind of like a dog would, and his grip on me tightened.

"I just, I need to go home…" I mumbled in to his chest.

Seth didn't make me say anything further. He scooped me up swiftly in his arms and literally started to run faster than I had seen anyone run before. We were out of the woods and to the Black house before I could comprehend anything else.

When we got inside, I made Seth bring me to the bathroom. I wanted to take a shower; I had to get the feeling of him off of me. I couldn't stand the thought that he had touched my body and some how so intimately.

"Do you need anything?" Seth asked as he started the water, to get it to the right temperature.

I could feel the tears falling down my face, my arms wrapped tightly around my body. I was surprised to see that Jacob wasn't home, that was a little disconcerting to me. I wanted him now more than ever.

"J—Jacob," I whispered through my tears.

Seth nodded silently and left me alone.

I stripped out of my clothes and in to the shower. As soon as the hot water hit my back, I felt a little better, but my emotions were on the fritz. The tears continued and mixed with the hot water as I washed the feeling of his cold hands on me away.

I was changing in my room or Rachel's room rather, when I heard the knocking on the door. The low breathing gave it away, I knew it was Jacob. He was trying to keep his composure.

"Come in," I said softly, my voice still shaking.

I felt uneasy. I felt strange.

I didn't like feeling like that.

Jacob pushed the door open and I was pressed against his chest within seconds. I knew that he felt bad for whatever caused my turmoil, though he shouldn't. I also knew that it wouldn't be long before he started firing questions at me.

He wrapped his long fingers around my biceps and pulled me away at arms length, looking over my tear-stained face. That's when the questions started. He asked every question in the book, on top of many a "What happened?" and "Are you ok?"

I took a few steady breaths and waited for him to stop talking so that I could answer him. I was still pretty shaky about what happened. Between the intense fear that raged throughout my body and the overwhelming feelings from my realization earlier with Jacob, I could barely concentrate enough to be forthcoming with my own boyfriend.

He made me sit down on the bed and pulled my hands in to his. I pulled one hand away to wipe the back of my hand across my face; I hadn't even realized that I was crying again. I took a few breaths and my lips parted; I wasn't even sure if I could find my voice to talk or not.

"I—I was just walking and I—I thought I heard something and when I turned around there was nothing there…" I swallowed hard. "I went to go back, to head this way and _he_ was there."

"He? He who?"

"The guy from my nightmares,"

"Seth said he smelled a leach all over you," The growl that escaped him was frightful and I pulled back from him. I looked up to see his face and his lips were curled back in to a sneer. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," I shook my head. "He just held me up against him, really tight…" I closed my eyes and shuddered at the thought. "Scared the hell out of me…"

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He—he knew my name. I asked him who he was and he told me that I should pay more attention and I'd know who he was…"

"What else did he say?" Jake pressed. He knew there was something else; I could see it all over his face.

"I asked him what he wanted, why he was doing this." Jacob's brown eyes stared into mine. "He said what he wanted was me…"

Jacob pulled me in to his chest and held me there. I could hear his heart hammering in his chest, his grip on me was so tight that I could barely breathe, but I didn't care. I felt safe here. I felt safe in his arms. He pulled away and looked at the door, I followed his gaze and Billy, Rachel and Paul were standing there looking perplexed.

"What's going on?" Billy was the first to speak.

Rachel came through the door and sat down next to me, "Molly is everything ok?"

I shook my head, "We have a leech problem…" Jacob spoke and it shook me to the core.

"Leech?" Paul questioned.

"He grabbed her in the woods," He fumed.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel questioned putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I felt Jacob flinch and look to his father. Billy came further in to the room and cleared his throat.

"I think we need to…"

"Why should we involve more leeches?" Paul sneered at the thought.

I sat up and looked at Billy and then to Jake. I knew what they meant, the Cullens. Contacting them meant contacting _her_. I don't know if I was too happy about this or not. They probably would know more about the situation than I would, and probably even more than Jacob and the rest of the pack, but did I really want to have to meet _her?_

"Molly," Jacob pulled me back to reality. "Where are the clothes you had on earlier?"

I stared at him for a second, confused, but pointed to the pile of clothes by my bag. He stood up from the bed and grabbed the clothes and took a whiff of them and made an ugly face. I felt a little offended by this and he looked up at me.

"Its scent," He retorted. "It's all over your clothes,"

I nodded slowly, he turned to Paul, "Gather everyone, tell them to meet here, I'm going to make a call…"

Paul nodded and he left, but not before giving Rachel a chaste kiss before he left. I smiled a little and looked to Jacob.

"Do you need anything?" Rachel asked. I sighed and shook my head, "How about some tea?" My attention pulled to her as she stood up. "I'll make you some tea, c'mon dad…"

She pushed Billy out of the room and left Jacob and I alone. He crossed the room to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"We'll figure this out, Molly, I swear we will…"

I shook my head, "Is this the only way?"

I'm not sure if he caught on to what I meant, when he pressed his lips against my forehead I knew that he did. He sat down on Rebecca's bed and tucked me under his arm.

"Unfortunately," He cleared his throat. "I don't know what else to do." I took a deep breath and nodded. "Carlisle has a lot of knowledge, and Edward… he has a gift that could be very useful, as does Alice."

I heard the strain in his voice when he said Edwards name, the other two names seemed to roll off of his tongue almost naturally. I nodded my head and watched as he picked up the phone next to the bed. He dialed a number quickly and waited for someone to answer.

He drummed his fingers nervously on his leg and opened his mouth to respond to the person who answered. I noticed a look snap over Jacob's features. I could feel my stomach turn and knew almost instinctively that there was only one person who could put that look on his face.

"_Bell_s," Her voice left his mouth almost breathlessly.

I think I'm going to be sick. I wish I could hear both sides of the conversation though, being the nosey girlfriend that I was. I could only hear his side.

"Yeah, it's me…" He responded. She probably said his name just as breathlessly as he did hers. He was staring straight ahead now, no signs of emotion on his face. "I—I was just calling to speak with Carlisle or maybe Edward." I saw a little grin lift on his face at something she said, or maybe asked and he laughed a bit. "I know, but these aren't exactly normal circumstances, Bella."

I know it was juvenile to be this way, but I hated the way he said her name. The evil green monster name Jealousy was starting to take over. I did not like the fact that he was talking to her.

Wow, I never realized how insecure I was until now.

Jacob glanced over at me and smiled a bit; he grabbed my hand in his and squeezed it.

"There was a leech on the reservation,"

I smiled a little when he referred to the monstrosity of a demon as a leech. He wasn't showing her any sympathy because of who she was married to, or maybe what she was now? I shook my head and tried to listen closer.

He as quiet for a moment and I could faintly hear her voice on the other line, "I know, I know…" He mumbled. "It wasn't a scent that we recognized." My eyes cut up to meet his for a half-second and he squeezed my hand again. "Look, Bells… its complicated ok…" He sighed. "The _vampire_ is threatening someone that I—someone that I love…"

This made my heart jump out of my chest. _Ha_, in your face _Bella_. Ok, so that was very immature, but quite frankly, I don't care.

There was another few beats between his words and what she was saying. He shook his head, "Bella, this vampire killed during the Seattle killings, and now he's back and he's tormenting my girlfriend."

He sat stoically, waiting for _her_ to say something. It was quiet, I didn't even hear anything from her side of the conversation at all until something came and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, girlfriend…"

My lips pursed together and I stood up, I don't think I can listen to this anymore. Jacob grabbed my arm and shook his head at me.

I was only going to go in the other room to check on Rachel and Billy. That tea was starting to sound really good.

"I just want to know what they think, maybe give them the scent, they can see if it was something that they recognized." He was quiet for a moment. "Tell Carlisle I'll meet him at the boundary line in an hour,"

He didn't say much else except for a mumbled, "Yeah, you too." And a "Goodbye." I didn't know what to think of it, but I brushed it aside.

"Jake," Seth's voice came from down the hall. "Everyone's here…"

Jacob stood up and pulled me closer to him, hugging me. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he grabbed my jacket that I had been wearing in the woods. He pulled me along with him and I noticed the large bodies that were now filling the Black's living room.

"What the problem, Jake?" Sam asked his eyes narrowed in on his friend.

"The problem is, we've got one…" Jacob mused and tucked me back under his arm.

Rachel crossed the room and handed me a cup of tea. I smiled at her, mouthing a thank you before she scurried back over to her spot next to Paul. I took a sip of the steaming hot liquid and glanced around the room at the different faces.

"And that would be?" The only other female amongst us quipped back a curt look on her face.

"Molly?" Jacob looked down at me. "Would you mind telling everyone about your nightmare?" I stared at him for a moment longer than I probably should and I nodded my head.

So, I told them about my nightmares, about my brother's murder, and that it was set around the time that the Seattle 'Gang' killings happened. Everyone seemed intrigued by the story but when I finished Sam stepped forward.

"What does this have to do with us?"

"There was a leech on the reservation." Jacob told them flat out. "It told Molly that it was coming for her and that he'd be back…" He nodded to Seth. "Seth must have scared it away when he was on patrol," He looked from Seth to Jared to Paul to Quil to Embry to Seth. "I just got off the phone with—with _Bella_, and Carlisle is going to meet me at the boundary line to see if he's familiar with the scent."

He held out the jacket, "I want you all to get a whiff of the scent and I want the area patrolled. I want to know which way he went and where he's hiding out…"

"Jacob," Sam stepped forward again.

"Sam," Jacob narrowed his eyes. "It is my duty, as it is yours, to protect Molly…"

Sam stood with his mouth hanging open, had what Jacob said meant something that I wasn't aware? I didn't know until I saw a look of shock come over Sam, Jared and Leah's faces. Sam stepped back and simply nodded, as if what Jacob had said scorned him.

"Jacob is right; it is our duty to protect Molly. Let's all get a good idea of what this leech smells like and patrol the area. I will go with you Jacob to meet with Carlisle."

Jacob nodded and Sam took the jacket from him and passed it around. There was a lot of grumbling and mumbling going on amongst the werewolves and I took this chance to look at Jacob and question him about what had just happened.

"It is an unspoken rule that we protect our own, Molly." He kissed my forehead. "Because you are my imprint, the entire pact has to do whatever they can to protect you, no matter what."

I glanced around at the faces that were sniffing the jacket and looking back at me. I could see it in their eyes; they were all going to hate me. I just knew it. I was more trouble than I was worth. I pulled away from Jacob and retreated to Rebecca's room to curl up on the bed and sip my tea.

"Molly," Rachel's voice came from the doorway.

I looked up and gave her a forced smile, "Hey Rachel,"

She sat down next to me, curling one long leg under her, "What's wrong?"

I sighed heavily, "I didn't want to come here and have everyone hate me,"

"No one hates you," Rachel laughed a little and glanced at the door. "There was just a lot of things that happened because of…" She trailed off.

"Bella," I answered for her. She nodded, "I don't want to be like _her_,"

Rachel chuckled a bit, "Don't worry, we'll get through this, the guys and Leah will take care of it, I promise…"

I smiled at her, "I hope so, Rachel… I really hope so…"

* * *

**So, how do you like it? Do you like the twist? Do you not like it? I want to hear your thoughts, and I also want to hear any speculations you've got on what might happen with this new development. :) R&R! :)**


	23. Chapter 22: Interview with the Vampires

**A/N: **You guys are great as usual. Sorry the update was a little slow, I had a lot going on here personally. But without further adieu here is the next installment of Blue Moon.

* * *

_Chapter 22**  
Interview with the Vampires**_

"Molly" Jacob came to the door a half hour later.

Rachel had left my side only ten minutes prior, after giving me a little pep talk, to meet Paul outside for some fresh air. I had been sitting by myself, thinking about what had happened and what the possible connection between Patrick and this vampire could be. I couldn't find any connection at all.

I looked up from my lap to see him leaning against the door frame in only a way that he could, "Sam and I are about to leave," His voice was calm, but I could see the contemplation and anxiety in his deep brown eyes.

I stared at him for a moment; I couldn't hold back what I really wanted. I wanted to go with him. I wanted to meet these Cullens to see if they could actually provide us with help, or if Jacob was just using this as an excuse to see _Bella_.

I cringed at the thought and opened my mouth, "I want to go with you."

It barely registered in my own head before he was sitting on the edge of my bed and shaking his head vigorously, "No way, absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, and I definitely don't want you involved in this…" Jacob stated very persistent.

"They're _vegetarians_ aren't they?" I asked him. "They won't hurt me,"

"Are you psychic now?" Jacob pressed grabbing my hand. "What if something goes wrong, huh? What if Sam and I have to phase in order to fight and you're there unprotected?"

"You will protect me, but I doubt anything will happen…" I told him, very sure of myself.

"Molly, no…" He gave his head a shake again.

"You're not leaving unless I get to go with you." I put my foot down, crossing my arms over my chest like a bratty little kid.

"What are you going to do, barricade me?" He snorted.

I rolled my eyes, "I'd figure something out…" I mused. "Let's go."

I stood up and headed to the door, Jacob didn't budge. He stared at me and I met his gaze. I wasn't going to back down from this. I was going to be there for their little meeting tonight.

"I'll let you go, if you promise me something first…" He stood up and crossed the room to me.

"Anything,"

"_If_ Bella is there, you have to play nice." He demanded.

I stared up at him. He couldn't be serious. Could the vampire-marrying, first-love of Jacob's life be there tonight? And I wouldn't be able to do anything about it?

"She's going to be there?" I asked swallowing hard.

"It's possible," Jacob reported.

"Then I'm definitely going, no ifs, ands or buts about it buddy…" I told him, shoving my finger in to his toned, rock hard chest.

"You promise me you'll be nice?" Jacob asked wrapping his arms around me.

I sighed heavily, "I guess it wouldn't kill me." I muttered. He said I had to be nice, not that I had to like her.

"Alright, then lets go." He murmured. "And just so you know, Sam is not very happy about this…" He muttered.

"How can you tell?" I asked as we walked in to the living room where Sam was waiting by the door, my jacket in hand.

"I heard him grumbling the moment you suggested this absurd idea…" He replied grabbing something from the end of the couch, it was a lap blanket that looked hand made. "Incase you get cold," He murmured wrapping it around my shoulders.

I smiled at him and followed Sam out of the house. He glanced down at me and looked back to Jacob.

"It'll be easier if you just carry her," He stated licking his lips.

"I intended too, she's too slow…" Jacob grinned and winked at me.

My mouth fell open in defense and before I could come up with a witty response, I was scooped up in to his arms and we were on our way in to the woods. Things went by so quickly that I could barely make them out.

We stopped abruptly and I looked around as Jacob placed me back on my own two feet. With one swift gesture he pushed me behind him just as a faint whooshing sound came from somewhere around us. I peeked from behind his large brawny arm and noticed several very beautiful, very pale people.

"Jacob, Sam, nice to see you again," The man that stood in front of the two others spoke clearly. He looked to me and smiled.

"Carlisle," Sam nodded his head grimly, I curled my fingers in to Jacob's shirt and watched as he eyed the copper haired man behind the blonde, and then his eyes darted to the less-pale of the three, she looked more human than vampire, honestly.

"Carlisle, Edward, Bella…" Jacob swallowed hard.

I froze in my spot, this was _her_. I stared from one face to the other; the handsome copper-haired beast was the man that she chose of Jacob. I looked between the two and in my own biased opinion Jacob was much more handsome.

"Did you bring the jacket?" Edward asked. His voice was eloquent, almost musical.

"Here," Sam thrusted it across the invisible line that separated us from them. He didn't take his eyes off of the two male vampires. I knew, as the leader, Sam would be very cautious.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened, Jacob?" Carlisle asked as Edward passed the jacket to him.

"Molly," He turned slightly to show me hiding behind him, not by choice, and then turned back to look at them. "…was walking out in the woods on Reservation land—"

"Are you sure she was still on Reservation land?" Edward interrupted.

I could feel Jacob tense as Edward questioned him. He turned sharply in his direction and growled lowly, I placed a hand on his arm and squeezed it.

"Of course I'm sure, Seth found her while he was on patrol," He glanced to Bella and then back to Edward, and finally settling on Carlisle. Edward simply nodded and stood completely still. "She heard something, stopped, and that's when the leech—" He paused grimacing. "—vampire, grabbed her." He reached back and grabbed my hand. "He didn't bite her, but he threatened her, said he would be back…"

"Have you seen this person before, Molly?" Carlisle asked, directing the question to me.

I shook my head, "Never in person, only in dreams." I licked my dry lips. "I've had nightmares with him in them for over a year now…" I shook my head. "He murdered my brother in Seattle."

Carlisle's face didn't falter; I watched him take an inhalation of my jacket and then handed it back to Sam, who took it quickly. I watched him glance from Edward to _Bella_ and felt my stomach roll. I had to be on my best behavior, I promised Jacob.

"What exactly did you promise Jacob, Molly?" The one named Edward asked me. I looked up at him in shock. How did he know what I was thinking? He looked at me, a mischievous grin on his beautiful face.

"Stay out of her head, Cullen…" Jacob snapped, a guttural growl escaping him once again.

"What is he talking about, how did he know what I was just thinking?" I pointed to the evil demon vampire thing that stood before me. I saw a glimmer of a smirk form on Edward's face and I looked up at Jacob. "Well?"

"He can read people's minds…" Jacob muttered. "Seriously Cullen, get out of her head…"

I stared at him, was he serious? This vampire could read minds? I watched him and saw the corners of his lips tugging upwards in a grin and I watched him shake his head yes to my unasked question. I narrowed my eyes at him and forced a smile.

"It's ok Jake, if he wants to stay in there I'll give him something to hear…" I focused my attention to _Bella_.

I thought of everything that I had thought about when Jacob first told me about _her_ and how I disliked her, even though I didn't know her. I'm sure there were plenty of adjectives and plenty of vulgar thoughts for Edward to hear, and I yelled it just to make sure that he couldn't' mistake my voice for someone else's.

I saw him wince and try his hardest to press forward looking unscathed.

"I see," Edward muttered. "Can you turn her off?" He directed this to Jacob.

I scoffed and wanted to push past Jacob, but knew I wouldn't make it a step further. Edward smirked and winked at me.

"Now I see why you hate him so much," I grumbled under my breath.

Carlisle sighed and turned to Edward, "Enough," He whispered silently. "What can we do to help, Jacob?" He turned back to Jacob.

"Do you recognize the scent?" Sam questioned.

"It is not a scent familiar to me," Carlisle glanced at Edward who simply shook his head.

"I'm afraid that he will try to come back for her," Jacob looked to Carlisle and then Edward. "I refuse to let anything happen to her," I could see from my peripheral that he was pursing his lips, as if trying to hold himself together.

Edward's eyes lost their amusement and he looked down for a second and then met Jacob's gaze, "I understand," He whispered something to Carlisle and I watched a flicker of realization in his topaz colored eyes.

"Really?" He whispered. "Ok then," He nodded his head. "Jacob, we will do whatever we can to help you, since you have done so for us in the past…" He lifted his chin. "We will let you know if anything comes across our paths, and we'll keep our ears and eyes open…"

"We'll do the same," Sam responded. "We will be running double shifts throughout the night and during the day." He glanced to Jacob and me. "I will head back now to let everyone know,"

Without further hesitation he disappeared. I turned my attention back to Carlisle, Edward and _Bella_. Carlisle bowed his head slightly.

"I will leave you alone to talk, let me know if there is anything further we can do to help you…"

I watched as he disappeared, just as Sam had.

I came to stand next to Jacob, who was staring intently at the ground between Edward and Bella, where Carlisle had been. I could tell that he was nervous; I could tell that he was also scared. I wasn't sure what of, but I could see it on his face.

Edward stepped forward, "Molly Landon, it's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck his hand out to me. I stared at it for a second not wanting to touch him.

I decided to do it anyway, I grabbed his hand and shook the ice cold, rock hard hand, "Edward Cullen, I presume?" I glanced behind him at his _wife_ and watched Jacob shift uncomfortably.

"You would presume correct," He nodded and stepped back. He motioned to the brunette behind him, "My wife, Isabella Cullen…"

I looked at her for a second longer than I probably should have and took a step forward to be polite. Jacob told me I had to be nice.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you I'm Molly Landon," I forced a smile on to my face and stuck my hand out, much how Edward had.

"Nice to meet you Molly," She stared at me for a long hard minute.

I stepped back next to Jacob and watched him stare at Bella, she shifted uncomfortably and I wondered how their last meeting ended. I assumed that it didn't end well by the looks on both of their faces.

I wondered if I was insecure for no reason, but by the look on his face, I say that he still had feelings for her—of some kind. I was lost in thought when Edward staring at me broke my train of thought.

_You're in my head again, aren't you?_ I thought to myself, wondering if I'd get a response.

He gave a slight nod of his head and I swallowed hard.

"Molly, would you mind telling me exactly what was said during your confrontation with the vampire?" Edward asked motioning with his hand that he would prefer if we stepped off to the side.

I glanced at Jacob, I wondered if he would mind if I stepped off with Edward so that he could be alone with Bella. At least, that's what I figured Edward was getting at. I glanced to him and he nodded his head.

Jacob looked at me for a second and lifted his chin. I stepped around him and joined Edward away from Jacob and Bella. I stared up at him a little apprehensively.

"Don't be afraid, Molly…" He said in a soft voice.

"I'm not," I stated calmly. I saw him staring over my shoulder and wondered if he had sensitive hearing like the werewolves. He glanced down at me for a brief second, a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "You can hear what they are saying?"

"Yes," He responded without blinking.

"Good or bad?" I tried to weight the conversation behind us.

"Neither," Edward replied. "Jacob and Bella have a lot of _history_,"

"I know that," I retorted dryly. _Just because I wasn't around for the whole Jacob-Bella fiasco doesn't mean that I don't know what happened between them_, I thought angrily. I immediately regretted it when I saw a look of amusement cross his face.

"Don't get defensive, Molly…" Edward quipped.

"Stay out of my head…" I gritted my teeth angrily.

"I can't just turn it off," He grinned looking down at his feet. I let out a breath of air—annoyed. I looked at his handsome face when he spoke again. "Do you have any idea why this person would be after you?"

"Other than the fact that he killed my brother, no."

"And you're sure he doesn't look familiar?"

"Not at all,"

"Think about what he looks like," Edward instructed.

A little reluctant, I did what he asked. I concentrated hard on the memory of the woods and the nightmares. Trying to conjure up his face, his posture, his speech. Those odd burgundy eyes burned in my memory from the nightmares, the pale beautiful face—though not nearly as handsome as the one I was looking at. His shaggy black hair, a tall lean frame, picturing him wasn't as difficult as I had thought.

"Did he have an accent of any kind?" Edward asked abruptly.

"Not that I remember,"

Edward pursed his lips together and shook his head, "I'm going to do some digging around in your brother's life…maybe we can connect them somehow."

I stared at him appreciatively. I was surprised to say the least. I wasn't expecting to meet such a kind vampire.

"Thank you," Edward's lips twitched just slightly.

I blushed a little bit and pushed the thought away, "No, thank you." I pressed.

He tilted his head to the side and didn't break my gaze, "They're done." He remarked.

I had heard their voices low and heated behind me, but didn't think much of it because I was explaining the mystery vampire to Edward. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Jacob glaring in our direction.

I left Edward's presence and walked towards Jacob.

"Let's go," He barked moving towards me.

"Jacob, please don't' be like this," Bella reached out to touch his arm and I stepped between them.

I glared at her—heatedly, "I don't have supersonic hearing ability and I clearly cannot read minds, so I don't know what the hell just happened but obviously it wasn't good." I shoved her hand away from Jacob's arm. "I know you've caused him a lot of pain before Bella, but I won't let you do it again…"

I grabbed Jacob's hand and stared at Edward for a second, who was by Bella's side in seconds.

"Thank you for offering your help," I mused. "Please thank Carlisle for me as well." Edward nodded and put his arms around Bella who was standing in shock.

Jacob quickly scooped me up bridal style and took off in to the woods, back to his house. I watched trees blur by me and sighed.

"What happened?" I knew he was upset, I could read it all over his handsome face.

"We just got in to an argument," He responded dryly.

"Over?"

"First you, then Edward and then other things…" He deluded the rest.

"Me? Why me?" I couldn't figure out why the hell they'd be fighting about me. I was his girlfriend; it wasn't like she was anything to him. She dropped him to marry the vampire, if I remembered correctly.

"I'll explain it later," He mused. I sighed pressing my cheek against his chest. His arms tightened around me and I decided not to press on that topic—until later that night, when we were alone.

* * *

**Grrr... I hated Bella in the books--but I really hate my Bella. I love it. HAHA... there shall be more. Don't you worry your cute little butts off. R E V I E W **

**P.S. If you're interested I posted up a new story based on Alice's life during her stay at the Asylum, before she's turned in to a vamp. Check it out if you want--it's called BEHIND GREY WALLS. I hope you enjoy it as much I am enjoying writing it.... I am soooo on TEAM JALICE now... I love Jasper and Alice.**

**Ignore my babbling... :)  
**


	24. Chapter 23: Apologies

**A/N: **I wasn't planning on updating this one, but I got sudden inspiration with Molly & Jacob. My muses are playing tug of war over who gets to come out and play. Jacob and Molly won this afternoon.  


* * *

_Chapter 23**  
Apologies**_

"So what exactly did you two fight about?" I asked Jacob later that night. We were sitting on his bed after dinner and he had avoided this conversation long enough.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated?" I laughed shortly. "You make everything seem complicated, Jacob Black." I watched him carefully, he really did not want to talk about this, but I wasn't going to back down this time.

"Molly," He rubbed his eyes.

"Just tell me,"

"You won't get mad?"

"I can't promise you that." I replied. "You're lucky I kept my promise back in the woods."

"You are so stubborn," He sprawled out across his bed.

"You love it." I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"That I do," He pulled me closer.

"Now tell me."

Jacob sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, "Well she asked me who you were." He paused. "I told her you're my girlfriend." He had told her that on the phone. I remembered that specifically. I didn't say anything, just simply nodded. "She asked how we met, so I explained. She wasn't too pleased that we met when I was running away from her." He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

I stared at him, laying on my side now so I could see his handsome face.

"Then she asked me if I was in love with you," I felt my stomach tighten. When did it become any of _her_ business if Jacob loved me or not? "I told her that I did." He met my gaze. "She told me that it was too quick, that I fell too fast. Just like I had with her." He snorted and I stared at him, my insides were starting to clench tighter. "I explained to her that you were my imprint. I thought her head was going to implode…"

I stared at him and he laughed a little bit at his own words. I wasn't finding the humor in what he had said. None at all. This _girl _was way too nosey for her own good and I voiced my opinion to Jacob.

"And that's why I told her to mind her own business, because she fell in love with Edward just as quickly." I didn't really know how to react to all of this. All I knew was to be defensive when someone attacked your relationship, to be angry if someone was threatening it. "She said that she and Edward were different, and I replied saying that so are you,"

I smiled a bit at this. That made me feel good, my defense went down and the anger levels subsided just a bit. I was hoping this was the end of it, but by the pensive look that crossed his face I knew it wasn't.

"Then she said you weren't my type," He scoffed at the thought. "And that you were too old for me..."

I would have snickered at that but I was too pissed off. I felt my temper flair up again. Who was this_ Bella_ to tell Jacob who his type was, or who was too old for him? What did _she_ know about me? What did _she_ know about our relationship?

Nothing.

God, I would love to have heard this so I could slap the taste out of her vampire-kissing mouth.

"She said some other things, but I won't say them..."

"Why not?" I asked annoyed with him.

"They'll just piss you off even more..." He smiled a little.

"Too late, tell me..."

"She also said that you seemed too moody to be my type, since I'm so laid back..."

"I swear to all that is Holy Jacob Black, if I see that vampire-marrying trash-talking klutz again I will slap her—maybe even kill her."

"Calm down, Mols" He laughed. "Why are you so worried about her anyway?"

I stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Why was I worried about _Bella_? The girl that was his first love? He continued to look at me as if he were genuinely confused.

"I saw the way you looked at her Jacob. " I said after a short pause. "I'm not stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You still have feelings for her."

Jacob stared at me blankly, like I had just revealed his big, dark secret. Maybe I had.

"Molly," He stared, his tone was different than it had been. It was a mix of apologetic and hurt.

I stared at him, mulling over the situation, "I understand." I whispered to him.

And I did. It was scary, but I understood. Even after all of the terrible things Donovan had done to me, I still felt something for him. My situation with Donnie was hardly anything like Jacob and Bella's situation.

I knew I was overreacting; I had been since we got to La Push. I was out of my comfort zone; I was in some place strange. My life was being threatened by a mythical creature; one that could easily kill me without trying.

"You are it for me," He pulled my face in to his large hands.

"I'm sorry for freaking out." I sighed heavily.

I felt like an idiot. Though, I still disliked Bella with a good portion of my being, I could be the bigger person I knew I was. I had to be more mature about this.

"It's ok; I just don't want you to feel like…" He paused searching for the right words to say to me. "… You know like she's a threat or something."

"I know," I pursed my lips together. "I just feel kind of insecure."

I didn't feel ashamed to admit this. It was the truth.

"You have nothing to be insecure about, Molly…" He pressed his lips to mine. "Nothing will ever make me leave you,"

His words were so sweet. They made me relax just a little bit more there in his warm embrace.

I placed my hands on either side of his face and deepened the kiss, letting my hands tangle in his messy black hair. I felt one of his hands leave my face, tracing down the side of my body, the warmth causing my entire body to react to him.

He pulled away slowly, "Are we ok?"

I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Of course we're ok…"

--

That night Jacob insisted that I sleep in his bed. He had agreed to run his routes during the day so that he could sleep with me to protect me. I felt like a fragile doll that would break if it was left in the wrong hands.

He instructed Seth to stay with me when he was running his routes. I don't know if I liked that idea but I liked Seth, he was adorable and fun to be around. He made you feel young.

Jacob stirred next to me and I watched as his beautiful brown eyes slowly opened. I gave him a small smile; he returned it running those warm fingertips over my cheek.

"Sleep well?"

"Couldn't have slept better if I tried." I remarked and his smile grew.

"Good to hear," He pressed his lips to my temple. "I should get up; I've got to run my patrol in a little while." He was glancing over my shoulder at the clock by the bed.

"Do you have time for breakfast?" I asked him carefully.

He sat up, leaning on his elbows, "I definitely have time for breakfast."

I smiled and pulled myself out of bed, but I was snatched quickly and tossed back on to it. I let out a roar of laughter as Jacob's fingers attacked my sides, tickling mercilessly. I tried to fight him off but I couldn't. He was too strong.

"I give," I shouted and he stopped, stooping his head down to capture my lips with his in a long, warm kiss.

"Can I just have you for breakfast?" He grinned against my lips.

I laughed back, our lips still touching, "You're terrible!"

"A man can dream, can't he?"

I pushed him off to the side of the bed and rolled to look at him, "Behave yourself Jacob Black." I grinned, pecking his lips before getting off of the bed and heading out of the room.

I didn't have to see it to know he was smiling ear to ear. I walked in to the living room, feeling a little more comfortable in my surroundings. I heard some commotion behind me and glanced over my shoulder to see Rachel and Paul leaning out of her bedroom, small banter going back and forth.

I smirked; she must have sneaked Paul in to her room last night. I couldn't help but laugh. Billy reminded me of my own father with his double standards. It didn't bother him if I slept with Jacob, but if Paul even thought about staying in the same room as Rachel, it was a big no-no.

I walked in to the kitchen and looked around trying to feel it out. I wanted to make breakfast, but didn't know what the Black's might have available. I was looking through cupboards for a few minutes when I heard Rachel's voice behind me.

"Molly! Hey…" She sounded nervous.

I turned around and smiled seeing Paul trying to duck down behind her. I laughed and shook my head, "Your secret is safe with me," I mumbled glancing around. "Only if you can help me find what I'm looking for…"

Rachel's frightened look fell and she followed me in to the kitchen, but not before giving Paul a quick kiss as he snuck out of the front door. She came in, hands on her narrow hips.

"What are you looking for?"

"I was going to make breakfast, but I don't know where everything is…" I admitted glancing around a little confused.

"All the pots and stuff are down here," She pointed down to the bottom cabinets. "You know, just in case Daddy needs to make himself something…"

I nodded; I should have figured that out. I grinned at her and looked around, "Wanna help me?"

"Sure," She winked at me and we started cooking.

I was really glad that Rachel and I got along. I was so worried that she wouldn't like me. Part of my insecurity. She had me laughing the entire time we were making breakfast; it felt so natural like we had been doing this our entire lives.

Just as we were finishing up Jacob came in to the living room, he yawned loudly and stretched out his long limbs. He smiled seeing us in the kitchen together; he was halfway to the us when the front door flung open.

"Are you ready for your patrol?" I glanced up at the young woman's voice a little weary and saw Leah Clearwater standing in the doorway.

"I was gonna eat and then meet Seth…" Jacob stated pointing to Rachel and I who were in the kitchen getting out plates.

"There's plenty here if you want to eat with us, Leah." I invited giving her a small smile.

Leah's eyes narrowed at me for a moment, and then she snapped her attention back to Jacob. He gave her a knowing grin and she put a hand on her stomach.

"She's staying," Jacob announced.

"You are…" Leah started through gritted teeth, but then she stopped when Jacob rose an eyebrow to her. She looked back to me and forced a smile, "That would be great, thank you Molly."

I didn't like the way that her smile was forced. I was hoping that Leah and I would get along. She sounded like a pretty cool girl from what Jacob told me about her, I wasn't expecting to be shunned by her right away.

I smiled back and went back to making plates for everyone; Jacob walked in to the kitchen and placed his hands on either side of me, leaning close to my ear.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She doesn't like me." I stated firmly.

Jacob snorted, "That's Leah, she doesn't like anyone…" he said loud enough for Leah to hear.

I blushed; a little embarrassed that he would say it that loud. I didn't really want everyone in the house to know that I was worried about Leah not liking me. I gave him an elbow in the ribs and scrunched my face up when it hurt me more than it probably did him.

"Don't hurt yourself babe," He grinned pressing his lips to my cheek and grabbing the plate from my hands.

I rolled my eyes and started making another plate for Leah. I piled on a decent amount of food and brought it in to the other room, handing it to her. I gave her a small smile and ducked my head, going back to the kitchen.

I still couldn't believe that Jacob had said what he did so loudly. Rachel and I made our plates and took a seat in the living room with Leah and Jacob. Jacob was already digging in to his food, no doubt in a hurry to get his patrol over with.

Things were abnormally silent between us and I was feeling my comfort level slip down to very uncomfortable again. I sighed and pushed my food around my plate. The clinking of a fork to an empty plate made me look up and see Jacob stand.

"Breakfast was great," He murmured leaning down to kiss me.

I smiled and blushed a bit, "Glad you liked it,"

"I'll be back before you know it," He whispered before putting his plate in the sink.

He gave us all a wave before shutting the door behind him. I stood up and walked in to the kitchen, done with my breakfast. I started to wash the dishes from breakfast when I felt a presence behind me.

"Uh—Molly," Leah's voice startled me, I was expecting Rachel.

I turned to look at her, she was holding out an empty plate. I smiled and took the plate from her, but she kept a slight grip on it.

"Breakfast was really good, thank you for asking me to stay…" She bowed her head a little.

I nodded my response and turned back to the sink to wash her plate. She hadn't moved, or I hadn't heard her, but she was standing next to me seconds later.

"Look, I'm sorry about being so…" She paused to find the right word. "Standoffish." She pursed her lips together. "I just…"

I smiled and shook my head, "You don't have to explain anything to me, Leah." I gave her a short glance and went back to doing the dishes.

"Do you need a hand with the dishes?" She asked, a short silence had fallen between us.

I gave her a sideways glance and nodded my head with a smile, "Sure, that'd be wonderful."

* * *

**R E V I E W because it makes me happy! :)**


	25. Chapter 24: First Beach

**A/N: **Here is the Blue Moon update. I hope you enjoy. It includes some of my favorite wolves. I hope you enjoy (and excuse the lack of Jacob in this chapter).

* * *

_Chapter 24  
_**First Beach**

Seth had arrived only minutes after Jacob left the Black house. I can't say that I was really surprised. Jacob was adamant that I would not be left alone for any length of time by myself. I thought it sounded kind of childish, but who was I to argue?

I had no idea what they were up against, who this vampire was, or what he wanted. They had a better idea than I would. They apparently had history with vampires, evil ones. Not ones like Edward and his family.

I cringed at the thought. I was actually thinking of them as a family; a coven would be a more appropriate term. Edward and Carlisle had been so pleasant that I couldn't understand the hatred amongst the Quileute Tribe and the Vampires.

Except for the fact that the vampires were the reason that they could all turn in to wolves, which she could see the turmoil there. Especially with Jacob and Bella's situation. I shook my head. I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to be thinking about _her_.

"Hey Molly…" Seth came bounding from the kitchen and gave me that adorable grin.

"What's up Seth?" I questioned looking a little intrigued with his excitement.

"Do you want to go to the cliffs? Or maybe we can go to First Beach?" He questioned. "Instead of being cooped up in the house all day?"

It definitely sounded like something I wanted to do. I didn't really want to be held up on house arrest. I was on vacation after all. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Go get changed, I'll wait right here…" Seth grinned and sat down on the couch.

I lifted my chin and headed back to Rebecca's room where my clothes were. I wasn't sure exactly what to wear so I settled for a pair of khaki capris and a white baby doll top that was light an airy. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and cringed.

I looked like hell. I pulled out my make-up back and put just a little foundation on to make my skin look less splotchy and dabbed on a little lip gloss and bronzer. It couldn't hurt, right?

I slipped in to a pair of flip flops and headed to the living room. I could hear Seth talking to someone, but I wasn't sure who. When I came in to the living room, Sam Uley stood before me.

"Hello Sam," I gave him a polite smile.

"Molly," He nodded his head. "How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you" I felt a little uncomfortable around Sam still. Maybe it was the fact that he seemed very standoffish, like Leah had. I pressed my lips together. "Should I head outside?" I asked not sure if I was interrupting an important talk.

"No," Seth shook his head. "Sam and Emily are going to join us at First Beach…"

The name Emily sounded vaguely familiar. I racked my brain trying to conjure up her image, but I couldn't. I don't believe that I've met Emily yet. Who was she? Why did I know that name?

Then it hit me, Leah's cousin, and the one that was engaged to Sam. I paused and tried to remember what Jacob told me about her. He met her in school? I thought to myself, I immediately knew that wasn't right. No, that was Jared and Kim.

Sam and Emily. I said it to myself a few times and then I realized why I had heard the name before. I remember the night Jacob was explaining the werewolf thing to me, how if he was really angry or upset he would change without a thought, he didn't want to ever do that around me.

Emily's scars.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and smiled, "Great, I'd love to meet Emily."

I witnessed a small upward lift of Sam's mouth, and knew he was trying to hold back a smile. I would break his hard exterior eventually; I was pretty good at that. Seth pulled his tall frame from the couch.

Seth led us outside of the Black house and I saw a girl, maybe a little older than me. She had beautiful copper skin and silken jet-black hair. I could only see the left side of her face, which was unscathed. I figured that it was her right side that was scared by Sam.

"Emily," Sam's voice came from in front of her. It was low, but she could hear the affection he had for her when he said her name.

Emily turned to face them a smile pulling at the left side of her mouth, the other side was pulled down making her look as though she was grimacing at the same time. I knew I couldn't stare, it wasn't polite. So I diverted my gaze down to the ground for a brief second.

"Emily, this is Molly Landon, Jacob's girlfriend." He pointed to me; I looked up and smiled at her warmly. "Molly this is my fiancée Emily Young."

I stuck my hand out and shook her hand firmly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Emily," I dipped my head a little shyly. I didn't want to be caught staring, so it was best to divert my gaze elsewhere.

"You as well, Molly." I could hear the smile in her voice. She seemed like a delightful person, and I couldn't wait to get to know her better.

"First Beach, c'mon…" Seth grabbed my hand and literally started speed walking down a dirt road.

This kid was strong, he was only about sixteen years old and he was lanky and quick. Sam and Emily trailed behind us casually, his arms around her and she seemed to be talking about something, what I wasn't sure of.

"Seth, could you slow down. I'm not a werewolf…" I groaned and looked around making sure there was no one around that didn't know about the pack. "I can't walk a million miles a minute." I joked and he laughed.

"You're a dork," Seth shook his head and stopped on a grassy knoll. "Here we are…" He held his arms out, as if he were Vanna White.

"And you say I'm the dork…" I muttered with a grin, winking at him.

Seth blushed and looked around, "How about we take a walk up the beach?"

"Sure," I nodded and followed him on to the sand.

We were quiet for a few minutes and I decided to open my mouth, the quiet was bothering me just a little too much. So I asked Seth about himself, and he blushed profusely before energetically telling me about his life growing up on the Reservation, school, his mom, his father and his sister.

"So, is Leah the only girl that's ever… y'know?" I asked casually.

"Phase?" Seth questioned with a grin on his face. "Yeah, it was a pretty big shock to everyone, especially our father." His brow furrowed and he shook his head. "She blames herself."

"Leah?"

"Yes," Seth nodded. "Our father he, uh—he died of a heart attack not long after she and I both changed." He took a deep breath. "The Tribe had never heard of a girl phasing before, always the young men." He lifted a shoulder. "Leah blames herself; she thinks there is something genetically wrong with her…"

I could see that. How many times had I blamed myself for Patrick's murder? Thought that it was my fault that he was in Seattle? It was my fault that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time during those 'gang' killings. I still, subconsciously, blame myself for it. Even more so, now, that this vampire-thing is haunting me.

I nodded my head in understanding.

Seth scrunched his face up and looked down at me, "Your turn," He grinned widely at me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Um, why Colorado?"

"I missed my dad, and they have a really great digital art program at the school I go to in Denver." His eyebrows pulled together. "And after my brother died, I couldn't even think about Washington without cringing…"

"But you came." Seth stated adamantly.

"I did," I nodded my head letting the sand squish between my toes. "For Jacob."

Seth's smile grew, "What's it like?" He asked after a few moments of silence fell between us.

"What is what like?" I asked confused for a second. I wasn't sure exactly what he was speaking of.

"Being imprinted on…" Seth pressed his lips together.

"Um," I bit the corner of my lip and thought for a moment. "I guess, I really don't feel any different than say if I had just fallen in love with someone." I licked my lips. "But it's like there are invisible strings on my heart that seem to just pull me in whatever direction he is in." I sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky. "Just a gravitational pull in his direction. You know a part of me just has to be with him, or it's not whole. I can feel emptiness when he's not around."

"Like now?" Seth questioned me, his eyes were full of wonder, and he was like a kid learning something for the first time. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yeah, as soon as he left this morning." I nodded my head. "I felt my heart strings tugging, wanting to follow after him, but I knew I couldn't. I knew he wouldn't allow it." I lifted a shoulder. "Shouldn't you know this though? I mean Emily and Sam have been together awhile, haven't they?"

"Yes," Seth nodded. "But Sam and Emily don't like to talk about it. I guess I've never really thought of asking anyone else. I'm not as close to them as I am with Jacob and Leah."

I nodded my head understanding, he looked ahead and laughed to himself and I glanced at him puzzled.

"And Claire is too young to really understand, or talk to anyone…" He mused thinking of Jacob's good friend Quil.

"I assume that it's different for them?" I pressed letting my eyes focus ahead of us and saw what might have brought up his last statement. Quil and Embry were strolling on the beach in front of us, I smiled slightly and they waved heading towards us.

"From what Quil says, yes. He doesn't see her romantically. He sees her like a brother right now, like he has to protect her no matter what. He will be whatever she needs him to be, and when the time comes and she's old enough, they will be together. Eventually…" Seth explained as Quil and Embry stopped in front of them.

"Hey guys," I grinned and they both scooped me up in to a large hug.

"Jacob let you out of his sight for longer than ten minutes?" Embry grinned his arm resting casually around my shoulders now, as if we had been pals for years.

"He's patrolling," Seth answered for me. I gave him a glance and he was walking just a little further away than he had been, Quil walking on the other side of him.

"Ah, for our nasty little bloodsucker, huh?" Embry's grin was playful and I nodded.

"What are you guys up to?" Quil asked his hands in the pockets of his black cut-off shorts.

"Just had to get out of the house," I lifted a shoulder. "Seth here offered to take me to the beach and here we are…" I smiled and nudged Seth.

He gave me that goofy grin and the four of us continued walking until Sam and Emily caught up with us. I was standing by the water, my flip flops had come off awhile ago and now my feet were resting in the cold water.

The guys were several feet away from me talking and joking amongst themselves, looking like normal Native American teenagers. I grinned and shielded my eyes from the sun.

"Hey Molly, mind if I join you?" She asked quietly.

I looked up to meet her gaze and smiled in return, "Of course, you don't even have to ask…" I quipped back.

She smiled in return and I asked her about herself and she told me some things, I believe her guard was still up, but I don't blame her. She stood with her left side in my peripheral. She was welcoming, more so than Leah had been at first. She asked me general questions and I answered them casually, kicking at the water every now and then.

"Mols!" Seth called me using my nickname and I smiled a little bit.

"Yeah Seth?" I turned to look at him swatting at Quil's arms that were trying to capture him and probably either wrestle him to the ground or throw him in the water. I glanced at Embry and saw that he was sopping wet and figured my latter guess was more accurate.

"We should head back to the house; Jacob will be back in a few minutes…" He pressed his lips together trying to fight the smile that was forming on his lips as he dodged Quil and now Embry as well.

"Ok," Hearing Jacob's name made me want to run back to the Black house and not look back. Though, I knew that would be rude and very uncalled for. I turned to Emily and she was facing me now, letting me see the large pinkish-red scars on the right side of her face in full plain view.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to," She put a hand on my bare arm and I smiled at her, mentally slapping myself for being envious of her flawless complexion. "I'm here." She said softly.

I rested my hand on top of hers and squeezed, "Thank you, Emily."

She stood there for a second, and wrapped her arms around herself before I said my goodbyes to the other guys for now. Seth and I headed back the way we came.

The walk back to the Black house seemed to take forever. When we arrived Seth looked a bit perplexed, I gave him a weary eye and he shook his head, warding off that I was something bad.

"Jacob's not home yet." He explained.

"Oh," I sighed heavily and looked at the house. "I'm going to go take a shower, maybe he'll be back by then…"

Seth nodded and followed me in to the house. Rachel and Paul had gone in to town to go shopping with Jared and Kim. Billy was over at the Clearwater house, probably with Charlie Swan. I sighed at the thought. It seemed like everything I thought was going to bring me back to either Vampires or _Bella_.

I shrugged it off.

I wasn't going to let that bother me. I wanted to get the sand out of places that it shouldn't be in and the salty wind that reeked havoc on my hair. It was a tangled mess.

I slipped in to Rebecca's room and grabbed some clothes to change in to; perhaps I could convince Jacob to take me out tonight. I headed to the bathroom and started the water, peeling off the clothes that I had worn out to the beach with Seth, Sam and Emily.

Stepping in to the shower, I let the hot beads work their magic. I closed my eyes and it matted my hair against the base of my neck and along my cheeks, but it felt incredible. My muscles seemed so tense and my mind had been on overdrive since the mystery vampire met me in the woods.

The pleasure that washed over my body as the water cascaded down it was unexplainable—almost orgasmic in a way. It was like nothing could bother me here; nothing could harm me or touch me where I was. Submerged under hot water that calmed and soothed.

My eyes remained closed, but my euphoric state came to a screeching halt. I felt like a hundred pounds of pressure just sat on my chest. I was having a difficult time breathing, I couldn't open my eyes.

The images that flashed in my head, they were vindictive and gruesome; bodies being torn apart and burned. Hissing, growling and commotion could be heard pounding in my ears. Shouting, I could hear a lot of shouting. Emotions washed over me that I hadn't felt in a long time; anger, pain, remorse.

I pressed my lips together, trying desperately to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I couldn't tear my thoughts away form what I was seeing in my mind's eyes. The vision changed. It seemed almost like someone changing the station I was watching.

It was no longer a war zone. In fact I was standing in the middle of a meadow—a beautiful meadow. I could see the area around me, it was peaceful. Nothing like I had ever seen before. I was alone, but I could sense another presence around me.

I tried to find them desperately, but I couldn't see anyone. I couldn't hear anyone.

"_Molly, sweet Molly…"_ A voice cooed from the darkness.

My insides instinctively tightened and I felt my legs weaken at the sound of _his _voice. Whoever _he_ was.

I felt my head spinning, but I could see him. I could see that beautiful pale face; I could see the burgundy of his eyes. They were darker than I had remembered, closer to black than they were to red.

"_Sweet Molly,"_ He made tisking sound and I couldn't bare the sharp feeling in my gut. I leaned forward in pain. It hurt; it was literally causing me bodily harm. _"You still have not figured out who I am yet…"_ I could see the sickening grin light up his face.

My face contorted and I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to cause him pain, but I couldn't. I knew I couldn't. I felt like there was some kind of force keeping me from opening my eyes, though I knew what I was experiencing wasn't real. I knew it, but it hurt all the same.

"_I'll only give you one clue,"_ He grinned, he looked like a man on the verge of murder, like he was some kind of psychotic serial killer about to meet his breaking point. Which, I thought about it, he was. _"Nathaniel,"_

My eyes seemed to snap open for just the briefest of moments when I heard someone shouting my name. It sounded like they were really far away, but they couldn't be. I was in the Black House taking a shower; there was no part of this house that was _that_ far away.

I tried to open my mouth, tried to call out to the person, but I felt my knees weaken before I heard the door to the bathroom open. My head was swimming with confusion as my vision blurred and all I remembered was his voice and his name echoing in my head.

_Nathaniel._

* * *

**Evil nasty bloodsuckers! Drama is back, yay. :) Hope you enjoyed, please R&R!**


	26. Chapter 25: Meet the Cullens

**A/N: **You know when I originally started this story I thought it would be over by now, but NOOOO my muses just decided to take me all over the place. Crazy! Anywho, I really don't know how much longer this one is going to be. It could be five more chapters it could be ten more -- I have no Earthly idea. I guess that's good for you guys, huh? Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25**_  
Meet the Cullens_

"Molly," I could hear someone say my name, faintly. I willed my eyes to open, but they wouldn't budge. My head was throbbing; I felt as if I had just battled an 18-wheeler and lost terribly. "Mols?"

I tried to respond but all that came out was a very unattractive gurgling sound.

"Open your eyes baby," The angelic voice cooed in my ear. I wanted to do as it asked, but I couldn't. It was far too difficult to open my eyes.

"Should we take her to the doctors?" A younger voice questioned, it was full of concern.

"No," Another voice said gravely.

I tried again to open my eyes it seemed a little less strenuous. I didn't need a doctor, I needed a bottle of aspirin—the entire bottle. After a few beats the angelic voice made everyone be quiet.

"Molly, can you hear me?"

It was Jacob, my Jacob. I would know that voice anywhere, it sounded close, but far away.

I wanted to scream yes, I could hear him, but I couldn't get it to come out. I could barely feel my heart beating in my chest, let alone any actual bodily functions.

"Can you move your fingers?" He asked me.

I tried. I moved it to the best of my ability; I don't have a clue if any of my fingers actually moved at all. Though, I felt worn out just trying. It was too quiet, so I tried again.

"Her finger moved," The young voice shouted gleefully.

I felt a grip on my hand, "Great, Mols, can you hear me?" He asked again. I pushed my motor functions to work. I made my finger move; I could feel his skin against mine, closer than before. "She can." He voiced his findings. "Do you remember what happened?"

I remembered mot of it. I willed my finger to move again, making more than one respond this time. I was starting to get the feeling back in my body.

"Two fingers this time Jake…" The young excited voice whooped.

Seth.

I knew it; too much enthusiasm to be anyone else.

"Good progress," Jake's voice was low. "Molly, I need you to open your eyes."

I pushed harder, willing myself to do as he asked. I wanted to open my eyes. I wanted to share with them what had happened to me. Let them know that I knew the name of this stupid creature that was trying to ruin my life.

I felt the fluttering before I saw anything. But I could see. Not well, but I could see blurry splotches.

"That's my girl," I felt the stroke of his hand along my cheek and blinked repetitively. Things became a little more focused, and I could make out his handsome face. Jacob didn't hesitate he pulled my tightly against his chest—crushing me in the process. I squawked out a protest, words still foreign to my tongue. "You scared the crap out of me," He cradled me there against his warm body.

It was silent for a minute, none of the other voices could be heard and right now all that mattered was Jacob.

"I could hear you crying, shouting…." He dipped his head, his lips finding the side of my face. "I didn't know what was going on or why you were in pain." I felt him shudder. "Then some guy's name left your lips and…" I felt him shudder again.

"Jacob," The stern voice didn't belong to Seth.

Instead, Sam walked further in to the room, his arms crossed over his chest. I could see him vaguely over Jacob's shoulder.

"Calm yourself before you do something stupid—again." Sam chastised him.

Stupid? Stupid like what? I used all of the strength I could muster up to pull back from him. To really see his handsome face, to show him that I was wondering what the hell Sam was talking about.

As if reading my mind, Seth stepped forward, "He got so angry that he—he uh, phased right in the bathroom…"

"No," I gasped, but it came out strangled and they probably couldn't understand what I had said.

"Rachel, get her some water, please." Jacob demanded politely.

I hadn't noticed the others waiting outside of the room.

"He changed back almost immediately." Seth continued. "He was afraid he might have hurt you further… He puffed out his chest. "I caught you before you fell." Just as he said this his cheeks tinged bright pink.

That was when I realized that Seth had seen me naked. My mouth fell open and my arms flew around me, almost in a lazy fashion. I hoped I wasn't sitting around my boyfriend's house stark naked.

"Rachel and Leah got you dressed," He whispered.

I felt somewhat relived. I would have to remember to thank them for that.

"Can you talk? Tell me what happened?" Jacob pressed.

Rachel came in and handed me the glass of water. I took a few slow sips and cleared my throat. I opened my mouth but my throat was still dry. I took another swig of the water and tried again.

"T—the name," I managed, it came out choked. "It-it's _him_."

Leah stepped through the threshold; I could see her from my peripheral, "The bloodsucker?" Leah piped in for the first time.

"Yes," I coughed on the word and took another sip of water. "It was, was like he was in my head." I explained. "Putting these images there. Making me feel like my entire body was going through hell and back, like I was dying."

"Anything else?" Sam's voice inquired.

"He said he'd only give me one clue as to who he was." I rubbed my throat, my eyes a little heavy still. "His name. Nathaniel."

I felt Jacob tense hearing the name again. I took another sip and handed the glass off to Rachel. I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Jacob asked one arm circling around me. The other holding the bridge of his nose.

The scuffling of feet and murmurs were heard before the door shut. Jacob waited a few beats and sighed.

"No eavesdropping either Seth. Rachel."

I heard a sharp snicker and some scuffling and Jacob's arms tightened around me.

"I don't know if I can let you out of my sight again." He mused quietly.

"What will you do to stop it, Jake?" I asked, I didn't mean to sound harsh, but honestly if this guy was in my head then there was nothing Jake could do to stop it. "It's like he's got magic powers or something that he's using against me. Kind of like Edward or something."

Jacob groaned, "Not another gifted leach." He pursed his lips together, pressing them to my forehead.

"Another?"

"Edward can read minds," Jacob mumbled and he hung his head. "His _sister_, Alice, she can see the future." He rolled his neck outwards and shook it. "And his _brother_, Jasper, he can control emotions."

"What the hell…" I choked on the words; this was all getting a little too Sci-Fi channel for me.

"Weird, I know." Jacob sighed.

"A little too weird, Jacob…"

He nodded his head, "I think we're going to have to make a trip."

"A trip?" I asked confused. What the hell did a trip have to do with this?

"To see the Cullens." He said quietly. "All of the Cullens."

I pressed my lips together ready to protest. I thought better of it. Even though I still felt groggy and could have passed it off as symptoms from my incident, I wasn't going to.

If Jacob thinks this is the only way, then it must be the only way. I knew he didn't really want to see_ Bella_ and her husband Edward, but again somehow, it all came back to _her_.

--

Jacob left the room for me to pull myself together. I wanted to finish showering and getting dressed. I showered quickly and re-dressed myself.

Self-consciously I decided to apply a little make-up. I was going in to a house of beautiful vampires. I thought about that for a second. Vampires. I am willingly walking in to a house full of blood sucking vampires. What sane person does that?

Then again, what sane person do I know that dates a werewolf? Making a face I figured it was useless arguing with myself.

I was crazy—point blank. I was crazy.

I walked out of the bedroom and was met with Seth and Jacob sitting alone in the living room. I raised an eyebrow of concern.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They headed in to the woods already, making sure that our _friend_ isn't anywhere close." Jacob reported. "I called and spoke with Edward, they know we're coming."

I nodded my head, and followed them outside. I wrapped my arms around myself still a little unsure about going to a house full of vampires. That worried me just a little bit.

"Hold on tight," Jacob scooped me up in his arms as he took off running in the direction of the woods. Seth I could barely see was a blur next to us, running along side us.

I closed my eyes; the speed that everything was going by at was nauseating. When I felt the wind against my face halt I dared to open them. I found myself staring up at a beautiful Victorian home.

"Shall we?" Jacob breathed putting me back down on my own two feet.

I grasped control of my breathing and nodded my head, for a lack of anything to say. He pulled my hand in to his and Seth flanked my right side. Were they worried that something was going to happen? Was I about to meet my doom?

I wasn't sure.

We walked up the steps and the door opened, Edward looking as handsome as ever answered the door with a small grim smile on his face. It only widened as he looked to me.

I almost forgot about his freakish ability to read minds. He glanced to me again and shook his head.

"Nice to see you again, Molly." He pressed his lips together and stepped aside as Jacob pulled me in to the house, Seth behind us. "Though, given the circumstances…" He closed the door behind Seth.

"I appreciate that you're willing to help us, Edward." I replied, though my voice was a little shaky.

Edward looked amused for a second and I didn't know why until several forms appeared at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the second level. I immediately felt out of place and almost like a hunk of meat.

I saw a small grin spread across Edward's features, his eyes looking at me intently.

"No need to worry, Molly." Edward shook his head. Jacob's hand squeezed mine. I looked at him and he nodded his head. "You remember my wife, Bella." He pointed to the familiar brunette who was perched on the very last step.

I nodded my head, not daring to say anything.

"My mother, for all intent and purposes…" He pointed to the beautiful woman with auburn colored hair. "Esme Cullen," I smiled, though forced, and she returned it stepping forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Molly," She stuck out her hand.

I swallowed a bit, and looked to Jacob who had a small grin forming on his face. He nudged me forward and I accepted her hand.

"You as well, Esme."

Edward cleared his throat, "You remember my father, Carlisle." He motioned to the blonde man. We murmured a greeting to one another and Edward moved along. "My _sister_, Alice Cullen." He pointed to a short, pixie-like girl with short ink black hair that stuck out every which way. She was adorable, and had a very perky grin on her face.

We swapped greeting and her smile never faltered. Her hands were securely locked with the handsome blonde next to her. I felt my eyes sweep over him and he looked a bit confused, or maybe I was confused. I don't know for certain. His features were mixed with that of pain and calmness, it was an awkward combination.

"Jasper Cullen," He pointed the blonde handsome vampire out. "My brother Emmett." My eyes fell on the large man before me. He looked as big as a bear. He gave me a goofy little smirk and polite wave. I gave a slight nod of the head. "My sister Rosalie,"

Wow.

That was all I could think. Rosalie was painfully beautiful. Flawless porcelain skin, silken wheat-colored hair that fell in cascades of slight waves around her shoulders, two perfectly set ember eyes and full red lips. I immediately felt inferior.

Jacob pulled me closer to his body, "Let's get this over with, Cullen." He muttered.

We moved to go in to what I assumed was the living room when Emmett passed by me, "No wonder she's got a vampire after her," He smirked. "She smells incredible." He flashed a toothy grin behind him at Rosalie.

I immediately tensed. I didn't expect to hear something like that during our visit to see these so called 'vegetarian' vampires.

"Emmett, don't make our guest uncomfortable," Esme scolded.

The dark curly-haired man gave a cat-who-ate-the-canary grin before slipping in to the large living area. Esme put a hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch. She immediately retracted her hand.

"I'm terribly sorry," She gave a motherly smile.

I couldn't help but return it, "Its ok… I'm just a bit jumpy." I explained.

"Understandable," She nodded. "Please make yourself at home, Molly."

Jacob released my hand and walked in to the living room taking a seat on the immaculate white couch. I followed his lead and Seth pulled up the rear. I sat next to Jacob my hands nervously folded in my lap.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Edward stood across from us. "From beginning to end? Don't leave anything out."

I stared at him for a moment and cleared my throat. I glanced around the room seeing their topaz gazes were set on me.

So, I started from the beginning. How I was just getting back from First Beach with Seth after spending some time with Quil, Embry, Sam and Emily. I noticed a look of recognition cross over Bella's features. She looked sullen for a brief moment standing next to Edward.

I told them about going to take a shower while I waited for Jake to get back from patrolling. "That's when it happened." I explained. "It was like someone was forcing my eyes shut, I couldn't even blink." I breathed unevenly just thinking about it. Continuing my story, I told them about the first images I saw, what I heard, and what I felt; the different emotions, the painful thoughts. I could feel my insides begin to knot with anxiety.

Just as the feeling was beginning to intensify it settled. I felt calm; composed even. I looked to the blonde whom Edward introduced as Jasper. He looked focus. He was controlling the emotions I was feeling, and for that I was grateful.

"Then it switched, almost like a television." I pressed my lips together. I was in a meadow. I could see myself, and at first that was it. But then I could see him. I could still feel the pain and then I could hear his voice in my head.

I even explained about his eyes, how they seemed to darken from the last nightmare I had. I told them about what he said to me, the pain that I felt while he said them.

"He gave me a clue to who he was," I took a deep breath. "His first name is Nathaniel." I saw a flicker of curiosity in Edward's eyes. I dipped my head down my head was beginning to throb, "Then I could open my eyes again." My lips felt dry so I moistened them quickly before continuing. "Then, I guess, I blacked out."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Jacob stood up abruptly.

"Whoever this leach—vampire—is… he has some kind of ability." He breathed. "He's lethal. He can cause her pain and make her see things and not be within the same parameter as her."

His eyes met mine for a moment and then he turned to Edward. It was quiet for a few more beats and Edward nodded his head.

"Jake," Edward took a step forward, closer to the large Native American teen. "You don't have to ask."

Confused, I gave Seth a look and he gave his temple a tap. Of course! Jacob had asked a question to Edward in his head; Edward could hear him loud and clear.

"Alice," Edward's voice pulled me back to reality. "Will you see if you can—visualize what is ahead for Molly? Anything you can see at all…" He looked at his sister.

The pixie-looking girl stared at him, "Edward you know I can't see the—" She stopped when Edward raised his hands.

"Sit with her for a little while. Maybe you'll be able to see something. Anything." Edward waved a hand to the rest of them. "Let us leave them, shall we?"

Jacob turned around and looked at me. I wasn't sure what to think of this. I knew Jacob wouldn't like it. He looked stuck, just like I felt.

"Jacob, you must leave her side if Alice has any chance to see, you know this." Edward declared.

I had no idea what he meant by this but obviously Jacob and Seth both knew. They exchanged a glance. Jacob crossed the room back to me; he dipped his head and pressed his lips to mine quickly.

I could feel several pairs of eyes on us, but chose to ignore them at the moment. I knew Bella had not left the room like the rest of the Cullens, and she was watching, listening to our conversation take place.

"I'll be outside if you need me for any reason." He murmured. I watched his body visibly stiffen. I changed a glance behind him and saw a small pale hand on his broad shoulder.

"Don't worry Jacob, she is safe with me." Alice's soft musical voice assured him.

Jacob turned and flashed that knee-weakening smile, "I know Alice," He nodded. "Just be careful."

"C'mon Jacob, I've got some questions for you…" Edward stated, I'm sure more the get him to leave my side than anything else.

Jacob sighed and hurried out of the house with Seth trailing behind him. I watched until the front door opened and closed and I turned my attention back to Alice.

She gave me a small, comforting smile before taking a seat next to me. I took a few calming breaths and wished that Jasper was here now to get this gut-wrenching feeling from inside of me.

"What did Edward mean about you not being able to 'see' with Jacob here?" I asked quietly.

Alice grinned, "I can't see them," She looked at me shortly. "The wolves." She elaborated.

"Why not?" I asked in a rushed tone. I felt rude and quickly covered my mouth. "I'm sorry." I felt terrible for sounding so rash.

Alice laughed it off; her laugh was like chiming bells. Was everything about these creatures perfect? I wondered to myself. "It's ok, Molly." She put a hand on top of min, her fingers were ice cold. "I have a theory though… about my visions." She placed a finger on her chin. "I can see humans because I was one, but I can't see them clearly. It is almost like a dream sequence of sorts." She cocked her head to the side. "And I can see vampires so well because I am one."

That made perfect sense to me.

"And I can't see werewolves because I've never been one."

"Very valid theory." I retorted with a small smile, I knew no matter how hard I tried I couldn't deny the fact that Alice's personality was contagious.

No matter how much I wanted to dislike her because of what she was—I couldn't.

* * *

**Who could dislike Alice? Certainly not I! I love Alice, she's like the best friend I've always wanted! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this little number here. And stay tuned for updates... OH and don't forget to REVIEW! :)**


End file.
